My enemie, My love
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: "En los ojos de ella, se ocultaba un dolor profundo, y él estaba dispuesto a desenterrarlo, aun si al final salía herido. Después de todo, era lo que mejor sabía hacer: ofrecer su mano y ayudar".
1. Ojos carmín

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí Cote-Dark se presenta una vez más, trayendo consigo un nuevo fic largo. Esta vez, en el fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh. Es mi primera historia larga en este fandom y es todo lo que diré al respecto.**

 **Ahora, lean y disfruten!**

* * *

1- Ojos carmín

Un nuevo amanecer marcaba el inicio de un nuevo día en Ciudad Domino. El sol se alzaba como el poderoso astro que era, brindando su incomparable resplandor y calor a toda la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo, las personas comenzaban su rutina de cada día, cuyo destino era el trabajo, los estudios y unos pocos gozaban de ser libres de toda responsabilidad.

La campanilla de una puerta que anunciaba el ingreso o retiro de las personas de aquella tienda de juegos, resonó una vez más.

\- ¡Abuelo, ya me voy! – gritó un chico hacia el interior de la casa, antes de salir y echar a correr por las calles.

\- ¡Oh! Bien… ten un buen día – respondió el hombre mayor al aire, viendo a su nieto partir al mundo exterior, esperando lo mejor para él.

Por otra parte, el chico corría algo apresurado. Se había retrasado y si no quería llevarse una buena reprimenda en la escuela por llegar tarde, debía acelerar el paso.

Llegó hasta la parada del autobús, justo cuando el transporte había llegado. Se subió a este. No tardó ni tres segundos en partir hacia su destino. La mirada amatista del chico se perdió en las calles que pasaban velozmente por las ventanas del autobús, dejando atrás el paradero donde había estado hace tan solo unos segundos. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa simple y su mirada indicaba que parecía estar pensando en algo o recordando algo. Era una expresión muy característica de él.

El autobús se detuvo luego de recorrer algunos kilómetros, haciéndole reaccionar en el acto. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el joven descendió de inmediato. El transporte partió una vez más, sin él. El chico levantó su antebrazo izquierdo, mirando su muñeca. El reloj que usaba indicaba que faltaban 10 minutos para entrar a clases.

\- Justo a tiempo – musitó exhalando un suspiro de alivio. Nuevamente empezó a avanzar, esta vez algo más calmado. A poco andar, divisó la escuela de la ciudad. Sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado llegar a tiempo. A paso lento, se dirigió hacia la entrada, viendo a su paso como otros estudiantes llegaban al lugar, unos con más prisa que otros. Algunos acompañados, otros iban solos. Algunos hablando en grupos, otros iban concentrados leyendo libros o escuchando música, aislados del entorno.

El adolescente se acercó a su casillero de entrada, donde tras abrirlo, guardó un par de cosas y cambió sus zapatos. Al cerrar el casillero, retomó su camino hacia su salón de clases. Otros estudiantes pasaron por su lado, apresurados por llegar a sus respectivas clases, pero no por eso con gran entusiasmo. El chico ignoró esto y llegó a la sala correspondiente y se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando…

\- ¡Sonríele a la cámara escondida! – alguien lo cogió de los hombros mientras aquel saludo escapaba maldadoso de la boca del culpable.

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – gritó el chico sobresaltado.

\- Vaya, parece que te asuste, Yugi – se rió el culpable sin soltar a su "victima".

\- ¡Jonouchi-kun! – exclamó Yugi soltándose del agarre de su amigo. Llevó una mano a su pecho intentando controlar su respiración – ¡No me asustes de ese modo!

\- Oh vamos, no exageres – el rubio se esforzaba por contener sus carcajadas – Solo te saludé con estilo, es todo.

\- Pues casi me das un infarto – alegó el otro. Jonouchi solo se carcajeó una vez más. Yugi acabó por reírse junto con él. Ambos entraron a la sala, intentando calmarse. La risa es algo realmente contagioso.

Dentro de la sala, algunos estudiantes ya habían llegado y conversaban entre ellos. Los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos. Yugi junto a la ventana y Jonouchi en la fila central en el penúltimo puesto.

\- ¡Hey, Jonouchi-kun! – exclamó el chico de cabello tricolor, captando la atención de su amigo. Casi de inmediato, le arrojó una pequeña caja blanca que el rubio logró atrapar a tiempo. Abrió el paquete, asombrándose en el acto por su contenido.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó casi con aire inocente. El paquete albergaba en su interior un cupcake cubierto de crema de limón.

\- Supuse que otra vez no alcanzaste a desayunar – le respondió Yugi – No es mucho, pero evitará que te quejes de hambre.

Jonouchi asintió con la cabeza, llevándose el dulce a la boca, degustándolo con glotonería. Yugi rió para sus adentros. Definitivamente, su amigo no tenía remedio en muchos aspectos. El hambre era uno de ellos.

\- Buenos días – se escuchó una voz femenina ingresar a la sala.

\- Hola Anzu – saludó el chico de cabello tricolor. Jonouchi le hizo ademán de saludo con la mano, pues aun tenía la boca llena. La castaña ocultó su risa ante el estado de Jonouchi y se dirigió a su puesto, al lado de Yugi.

\- Anzu, te ves cansada – comentó Yugi algo preocupado al verla más de cerca.

\- Me desvelé intentando hacer mi tarea de historia – explicó ella mientras restregaba sus ojos con fuerza – Es inútil. No sirvo para esas cosas.

Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír de forma disimulada por los comentarios de su amiga. Cada vez que fallaba en alguna clase, examen o trabajo, alegaba que no podía hacer nada bien, aunque sabía que era mentira. Aquellos comentarios solo eran fruto de su frustración temporal consigo misma por esos pequeños detalles.

La puerta de la sala se abrió con brusquedad, dándole el paso a otro estudiante, el cual cayó de bruces al haber entrado de una forma tan abrupta.

\- ¡Demonios! – masculló con la cara aun en el suelo.

Jonouchi, Anzu y Yugi se acercaron de inmediato. No se trataba de otro más que de Hiroto Honda.

\- ¿Qué no puedes entrar de una forma menos escandalosa? – regañó Anzu viéndolo con expresión seria.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – se defendió el castaño mientras se levantaba del suelo de un salto – Es que pensé que el profesor ya había llegado.

\- Que exagerado eres Honda – se burló Jonouchi.

El chico castaño murmuró unas palabras con rabia, inaudibles a los oídos de sus amigos. Se tragó las ganas de regresarle el insulto a su amigo. Eso siempre se le daba bien.

\- Creo que ustedes dos no van a madurar nunca – comentó Anzu con un gesto de reprobación en su rostro.

\- Por mi está bien – respondió Jonouchi, como si se enorgulleciera de ello. Anzu suspiró con resignación y Yugi soltó una risa disimulada.

Una vez más, la puerta del aula se abrió, esta vez, dándole el paso al profesor de la clase de historia. Todos corrieron a ubicarse en sus lugares y las animadas conversaciones se apagaron con brusquedad. Un ambiente silencioso se formó mientras el profesor se colocaba frente a la pizarra, observando a sus alumnos.

\- Buenos días a todos – saludó el profesor y antes de que los demás pudieran responder prosiguió – Antes que todo, debo anunciarles algo muy importante.

"Espero que no sea algo malo" pensó Anzu.

"Va a cancelar el examen de mañana ¡Que cancele el examen!" Jonouchi cruzó los dedos y apretó los labios. Desesperado era la palabra adecuada para su estado.

\- Desde hoy, tendremos a una nueva estudiante con nosotros – anunció el profesor con expresión neutral.

\- ¿Ahora? Pero si estamos a mitad de año – habló uno de los jóvenes con expresión confundida.

\- ¿Importa? – inquirió el profesor mirando fijo al que había hablado. Este guardó silencio. El hombre prosiguió – Como les decía, hoy tendremos una nueva compañera. Solo espero que sean amables con ella – alzó la voz al decir sus siguientes palabras – Ya puede entrar, Hira-san.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la sala. La puerta se abrió y apareció una joven no muy alta, que caminó hacia delante donde el profesor. Tenía el cabello rojo intenso y liso, largo hasta sus codos. Poseía un rostro de porcelana, decorado por una boca color rosa natural, una nariz pequeña y unos ojos de color carmín tan profundos como el mar. Iba vestida con el uniforme escolar que todos conocían; la blusa rosa con el listón azul, la falda azul algo más arriba de las rodillas, calcetas blancas y unos zapatos simples en sus pies. En su espalda, una mochila de color celeste era la encargada de portar sus útiles escolares.

La chica se paró frente a toda la clase, sin sonrisa y con una expresión algo tímida y asustada. Sus brazos colgaban inertes a sus costados.

\- ¿Le importaría presentarse? – ordenó el profesor con amabilidad.

\- ¡Oh! C-Claro – murmuró la joven con nerviosismo. Miró a los demás - ¡B-Buenos días! M-Mi nombre es Kaori Hira. Y… llegué hace poco a la ciudad. E-Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Había balbuceado con torpeza y sus palabras habían escapado atropellándose entre ellas, ansiosas por escapar de su garganta. Nadie le respondió a su saludo. Solo recibió miradas frías e inexpresivas, dignas del desconocimiento. Se sintió incómoda.

\- Muy bien, Hira-san – habló finalmente el profesor cortando el incómodo silencio – Creo que es todo. Siéntese en aquella fila, en el puesto vacío, delante de Muto-san.

Kaori asintió con la cabeza y caminó con expresión cabizbaja al puesto asignado. La mirada de ella estaba en el suelo y parecía ocultar el deseo de huir de aquella sala, de aquel ambiente lleno de indiferencia. Dejó la mochila en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa con la cabeza gacha, mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Muy bien chicos, en la clase de hoy veremos… - la voz del profesor se apagó para sus oídos, culpa de la tristeza que la embargaba. Su estado depresivo se vio bloqueado por un momento al sentir el suave tacto de una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Levantó la cabeza y volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con una cálida mirada color amatista.

\- Bienvenida – murmuró suavemente con una sonrisa dedicada a ella. La chica no le respondió, se quedó en silencio. Yugi retiró su mano del hombro de la joven y volvió a concentrarse en la clase, escribiendo apuntes de lo que explicaba el profesor. Kaori lo miró por unos segundos y luego volvió a concentrar su mirada en un punto fijo de la mesa. No parecía muy atenta a la clase, a pesar de intentarlo. Su interior era un océano de tempestades y las aguas estaban contaminadas de tristeza y lágrimas ocultas. Pero algo las había calmado por un par de segundos: aquella palabra tan simple, unida a un par de orbes amatistas.

* * *

 **Primer capitulo terminado. Si, como pueden ver, esta historia se desarrolla luego de lo ocurrido en la Batalla Ceremonial y posterior partida de Atem (aun sigo sin superarlo). Lo que quise hacer es relatar una historia sobre la vida de Yugi después de este evento, mostrando que su vida es mucho más que "Duel Monsters" y que es un adolescente como cualquiera.**

 **Por otro lado… les presentó a Kaori Hira, un Oc de mi propiedad que creé para esta historia.**

 **Actualizaré como me sea posible. Nos vemos en un próximo capitulo.**

 **Saludos!**

 **PS: ¿Algún review por allí?**


	2. Tristeza

**Hola mis lectores! He regresado de nuevo!**

 **Para iniciar este nuevo año, les traigo una actualización de este fic!**

 **Disfruten y a leer!**

* * *

2- Tristeza

La campana resonó en todo el establecimiento, anunciando que la jornada de ese día llegaba a su fin. A la salida, algunos corrían apresurados por llegar a casa y otros iban a paso lento, y no pocos iban conversando en grupos. Cuatro amigos caminaban a paso lento hacia la salida de la escuela. Charlaban animadamente entre ellos.

\- Viejo, me doy por muerto – se lamentaba Jonouchi con una expresión que fingía sufrimiento.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas absolutamente nada de historia?! – regañó Anzu cruzándose de brazos - ¡Al menos pudiste intentar estudiar!

\- Admítelo Jono, no das una – se burló Honda mientras le palpaba el hombro.

\- Si no paso ese examen, estaré en problemas – el rubio se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación. Estaba a punto de arrancarse cada hebra de raíz.

\- Bueno… creo que podría ayudarte – habló Yugi en voz baja. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no era un estudiante sobresaliente, pero haría lo posible por ayudar a Jonouchi.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – Jonouchi lo miró algo incrédulo. Gesto que fue imitado por los demás.

\- Eso creo – respondió Yugi, esperando no arrepentirse de sus palabras.

\- ¡Viejo, sabía que podía contar contigo! – el rubio cogió a su amigo por el cuello con su brazo y con su otra mano, le desordenó el cabello tricolor, mientras este último intentaba zafarse riendo a carcajadas.

\- Buena suerte con esta pesadilla – se burló Honda – Ahora será tu dolor de cabeza personal, Yugi.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Jonouchi se abalanzó sobre el castaño. Ambos comenzaron una de sus clásicas y cómicas discusiones ante la mirada de sus otros dos amigos, quienes mantuvieron una expresión resignada dibujada en sus rostros.

\- Por cierto – Anzu intentó tocar otro tema - ¿Qué piensan de la chica nueva?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Kaori? – preguntó Honda, cortando su pelea con su "oponente" al escuchar la interrogante de la castaña.

\- Pues, a mí no me parece muy sociable – comentó Jonouchi.

\- ¿No será que vio tu cara y se asustó? – se burló el castaño otra vez. El rubio se volteó a verlo con ojos asesinos. No tardaron en reiniciar su absurdo altercado.

\- Esos… dos – murmuró Anzu intentando no perder la paciencia –… son un par de idiotas.

No se había percatado de que Yugi no le estaba prestando atención. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Su mente evocaba reiteradamente a esa chica pelirroja de mirada deprimida. Aun cuando no habían hablado absolutamente nada, el timbre de aquella voz femenina al presentarse ante los demás y sus ojos temblorosos, eran el vivo reflejo de un alma fracturada.

Él conocía ese sentimiento, esa sensación desgarradora; la había vivido en carne propia. Durante aquellos años que ya parecían tan lejanos, donde su única amiga era Anzu y aunque aquella amistad le significaba una gran alegría y la apreciaba más que a nada en el mundo, no era suficiente para calmar su dolor. Él necesitaba amigos. Y ahora los tenía, pero aquella joven…

\- Hey, Yugi – le habló Anzu mientras movía la mano frente a su cara - ¿Estás ahí?

\- ¿Eh? – el chico salió de su trance de forma abrupta – Ah... si. Eso creo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jonouchi – Parecía que estabas en la luna.

\- Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando – respondió Yugi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entonces, sigamos andando – sugirió Honda, aunque parecía más una orden que una opción.

\- ¡Si señor! – el rubio colocó su mano sobre su frente del mismo modo en que se saluda a un general militar. Los demás se echaron a reír ante la inmadurez de su amigo y siguieron caminando en grupo, hasta llegar al punto en que cada uno se iba por su lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, de espaldas, con los brazos estirados, cerrando los ojos, exhalando un suspiro de cansancio. Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo el aroma a lilas que poseía su cuarto. La mochila de la escuela yacía en el suelo, indiferente al cansancio físico y emocional de la joven.

Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, mirando el techo color mármol de su habitación, haciéndola sentir deprimida. Su cuarto era bastante amplio, pero tan callado y triste, era peor que un cuarto de un hospital. Sería maravilloso si una simple conversación, una risa inocente, unas palabras de aliento, pudiesen llenar de alegría aquel espacio.

La ventana era extensa, similar a una entrada de dos puertas y poseía un balcón en el exterior. Unas cortinas escarlata cubrían en ese momento aquella ventana, impidiendo que la luz del sol abrazara a Kaori. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando su mente en blanco.

No tenía con quien hablar. No tenía hermanos o hermanas y sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios. Estaba completamente sola en su casa y el silencio era la ingrata compañía además de la soledad.

Exhaló un suspiro de frustración, se restregó los ojos con fuerza y se incorporó. Su rostro seguía siendo el de un alma triste y dolida. Recogió su mochila del suelo y buscó algo en su interior, extrayendo su cuaderno de historia. Debía estudiar para el examen del día siguiente. No tenía muchos apuntes, por lo que no tenía muchas esperanzas de aprobar. Al abrirlo, una sensación extraña la abrazó, reconfortándola con suavidad y calcando un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Recordó aquel breve instante en que su dolor permanente se aplacó de una forma tan simple.

Una palabra, una mirada, una suave mano que se apoyaba en su hombro. Esos ojos, que no la miraban con frialdad ni rechazo, sino más bien con comprensión

"¿Quién era?" "¿Por qué lo había hecho?"

Esas incógnitas no la dejaron tranquila por el resto del día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hora del receso.

Los estudiantes salieron de la sala de clases y las expresiones en sus rostros eran variadas. Desde el alivio hasta la frustración, pasando por el miedo. Algunos se reunieron a conversar para calmar sus ansiedades tras el exigente examen de historia, del cual nadie se salvó.

Un chico de cabellos tricolor se encontraba recostado sobre la pared, acompañado de un chico castaño y una joven castaña. Parecían esperar a alguien y la ansiedad y los nervios los estaban alterando. Honda se mordía el labio inferior mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados, Anzu jugaba con los dedos de su mano y fruncía la boca como si esuviera masticando un trozo de chicle y Yugi golpeaba el suelo con la punta del pie de forma reiterada mientras se mordía las uñas. Parecía que al más mínimo movimiento, podrían reaccionar de forma brusca.

Los tres miraron al frente cuando la puerta de la sala de clases se abrió y de esta salió un chico rubio. Corrieron a su encuentro.

\- ¿Y? – inquirió Honda.

El interrogado los miró con una expresión neutral, pero a los pocos segundos, exclamó un grito que toda la escuela habría podido escuchar:

\- ¡ME SALVÉ!

\- ¡Jonouchi, no grites! – alegó Anzu cubriéndose los oídos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – el rubio estaba realmente exaltado de la emoción - ¡No puedo creer que lo haya logrado!

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que aprobaste? – preguntó Honda.

\- ¡No arruines mi momento, Honda! – amenazó Jonouchi con los puños.

Los cuatro volvieron a reírse, liberando así la presión y ansiedad que aquel examen les había generado.

\- Yugi, te debo una – agradeció Jonouchi a su amigo una vez que detuvieron sus carcajadas.

\- Has dicho eso como mil veces – le recordó Honda. Su amigo solo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

\- Por favor ¿Para qué son los amigos? – respondió Yugi con una sonrisa. Los demás concordaron con las palabras del tricolor.

\- Muy bien, no sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre – comentó Jonouchi mientras llevaba una mano a su estómago – ¡Vamos a comer para celebrar!

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre comer ahora – comentó Honda con un dejo de burla.

Los cuatro emprendieron el camino hacia la cafetería de la escuela, comentando entre ellos lo complicado del examen y soltando comentarios graciosos para aplacar sus nervios que aun seguían de pie. Pero mientras caminaban, la mirada de Yugi cambió de rumbo y se detuvo en otra persona. Una que permanecía observando el exterior del establecimiento a través de las ventanas del pasillo. De brazos cruzados, la mirada triste y perdida.

"Kaori-san" la reconoció Yugi. No solo por su cabello rojo o el color de sus ojos; la señal para reconocerla era el profundo dolor que arrastraba su mirada.

El tricolor desvió la mirada y volvió a enfocar su atención en sus amigos, intentando a la vez, ignorar la preocupación que comenzaba a brotar en él, convenciéndose con falsas intenciones de que sería algo breve y que pronto se olvidaría de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegó antes que los demás al aula de clases, buscó su pupitre, sentándose en este. Su brazo izquierdo se apoyaba en su codo mientras su mano dejaba reposar su cabeza. La mirada de ella estaba perdida en el vacío, concentrándose una vez más en el dolor que ocultaba con esfuerzo a la vista de los demás.

Era algo que la carcomía por dentro y lo peor, ya llevaba bastante tiempo con ese peso en su interior. Uno que le provocaba la sensación de estar muriendo, ahogándose en su propio océano, cayendo en la oscuridad de su tristeza, dudando sobre a quién pedir ayuda e incluso sobre si debía hacerlo. Inconscientemente sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus labios temblaron, obligándose a morder la parte inferior de estos. Su ceño se frunció, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

"No lo hagas, no llores" se regañó mentalmente. No. No ahora. No frente a los demás. Estaba decidida a cargar con ese dolor sin involucrar a alguien más y si eso significaba tragarse su dolor y prohibirle a sus lágrimas escapar, entonces lo haría.

Se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad y sacudió la cabeza, disipando sus deseos de llorar. Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la campana de la escuela que marcaba el final del receso para almorzar. . Los pasos apresurados de sus compañeros se oían acercarse y luego la puerta se abrió, dándole el paso a los estudiantes, quienes fueron a sus respectivos pupitres, ignorando la presencia de la pelirroja.

Buscó en su mochila el cuaderno correspondiente a la asignatura que les tocaba y lo depositó sobre la mesa. Dio un vistazo al resto de la sala, percatándose de que los demás ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Regresó la mirada al frente, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, esperando pacientemente a que el profesor llegara.

Ignoraba que a sus espaldas, una mirada llena de preocupación la observaba de manera minuciosa. El rostro que portaba aquella mirada sostenía los labios en una línea recta, inexpresiva.

\- Yugi – escuchó el dueño de la mirada amatista - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? – despertó de su ensoñación por contemplar a Kaori – Ah… si. Solo estaba pensando.

Anzu lo miró, no muy convencida de su respuesta, pero prefirió no insistir. Esperaba que si algo malo le estaba pasando a Yugi, este se lo dijera en algún momento. Eran amigos y confiaban uno en el otro de manera reciproca. No quería presionarlo tampoco, eso no sería correcto.

Durante el resto de la jornada, Kaori permaneció en un estado ausente, ignorando que uno de sus compañeros no lograba fijar su atención en clases, por estar preocupado por ella.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. No es mucho en verdad, pero espero que los capítulos se alarguen a medida que avance la historia.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?**

 **No sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y eso dificulta mi desarrollo de escritora. Pero no teman, nunca abandono un fic cuando lo inicio.**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **Saludos!**


	3. ¿Un accidente?

**¡Hola de nuevo mis lectores!**

 **Aquí se reporta su autora favorita con una nueva actualización lista.**

 **Si. Sé que me puedo demorar en subir capítulos, pero prefiero demorarme y hacer un buen trabajo, a entregar algo hecho a medias.**

 **Y bueno, sin esperar más… ¡A leer!**

* * *

3- ¿Un accidente?

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que Kaori Hira había ingresado a la preparatoria de Ciudad Domino, cursando el tercer y último año. Sin embargo, nada de eso provocó cambio alguno en la rutina de los demás. Kaori era callada y reservada y no intercambiaba más de tres palabras con sus compañeros y profesores. Los demás ya le habían asignado la etiqueta de "la antisocial" por su carácter silencioso. Pero ella parecía no reaccionar ante lo que decían los otros y permanecía siempre con vaga sonrisa, mirada apagada y la cabeza gacha. Al final, todos terminaron acostumbrándose a su depresivo carácter, incluso Yugi comenzó a dejar de preocuparse por ella, convenciéndose a si mismo, aunque no con mucho éxito, de que aquella aura de tristeza era algo propio de la pelirroja y ya imposible de eliminar. Lo comprobaba luego de haber intentado varias veces hablarle, pero ella no daba señales de responder o siquiera escucharlo. Pero aun así, una parte de él deseaba indagar mucho más sobre aquella chica, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si se negaba a todo contacto con los demás y se rehusaba a hacer amigos?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nadie esperaba que al final de ese día soleado se desencadenara una escandalosa tormenta. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente mojando todo a su paso, dificultándoles la visión a los demás, los cielos se veían tristes y grises, y un viento helado de invierno crudo congelaba la piel de las personas.

A la salida de la escuela, tanto alumnos como profesores salían apresurados del recinto, intentando cubrirse, desesperados por no quedar empapados, y corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a sus hogares y resguardarse del agua.

Yugi y sus amigos hubiesen querido hacer lo mismo, pero dos de ellos no tenían esa opción disponible. Honda debía quedarse en la escuela, pues era su turno de la limpieza de la sala junto con otros compañeros y Anzu tenía que trabajar pese a la lluvia. Aunque Jonouchi y Yugi insistieron en quedarse voluntariamente a ayudar a Honda, este se negó rotundamente y les aconsejó que lo mejor era que se fueran a casa. A regañadientes ambos aceptaron. Y ahora, iban conversando animadamente mientras avanzaban a paso acelerado por las calles, apresurados por llegar a casa antes de pescar un resfriado.

\- En serio – insistía Jonouchi por enésima vez – No puedo creer que haya logrado pasar ese examen de historia. Parecía un caso de misión imposible.

\- Sabía que valdría la pena desvelarme por ayudarte a estudiar – respondió Yugi.

\- ¡Viejo, enserio lo hiciste de maravilla! – alabó el rubio – También lograste pasar. Últimamente has mejorado mucho tus calificaciones.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo Yugi intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

\- No seas tan modesto – se quejó su amigo.

Ambos siguieron charlando animadamente, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. Estaban comenzando a empaparse.

\- Parece que está lloviendo más fuerte – comentó Yugi.

\- Démonos prisa o nos vamos a convertir en trapos mojados – bromeó Jonouchi.

Ambos comenzaron a andar con algo más de rapidez, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Jonouchi ya sentía que el agua le traspasaba la ropa, llegando a su piel, provocándole escalofríos desagradables. Yugi ya comenzaba a sentir mucho más frío. Los mechones rubios de su cabello le caían pesadamente sobre la cara, completamente lacios al encontrarse empapados de agua.

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó Jonouchi mientras se detenía abruptamente. Su amigo, que iba unos pasos más atrás no tuvo la misma suerte y chocó con la espalda del rubio. Soltó un quejido y retrocedió un paso.

\- Jonouchi-kun – habló mientras se sobaba la nariz donde el impacto del choque le había afectado - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Esa no es Kaori? – preguntó el aludido sin voltearse. Yugi levantó la mirada colocándose al lado de su amigo y enfocó su atención en el mismo lugar que este. Vio a una persona. Distinguió su cabello rojo que parecía caer pesadamente. Si. Era quien Jonouchi se cuestionaba.

\- Si. Si lo es – respondió el tricolor algo sorprendido de verla en otro lugar que no fuera la escuela. Ambos vieron como la chica caminaba hacia la esquina y se detenía lentamente, cambiando su dirección hacia la otra vereda. Al parecer, iba a cruzar la calle.

\- ¿Crees que viva por aquí? – inquirió Yugi.

\- No lo sé, Yugi – respondió Jonouchi con expresión pensativa – Nunca la había visto irse por aquí después de clases.

Yugi permaneció con la atención puesta en su compañera de clases, notando así como ella comenzaba a cruzar la calle. Pero hubo algo que lo desconcertó: la chica caminaba demasiado lento. A primera vista, no era demasiado notable, pero era cierto. La joven cruzaba a paso lento, colocando un pie delante del otro, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que utilizaba sus piernas. No tenía la mirada enfocada hacia el frente, sino que esta estaba concentrada en los lentos pasos de sus pies.

\- Esa niña si que es rara – comentó Jonouchi arqueando una ceja - ¿Por qué no se da prisa? ¿Acaso se quiere enfermar?

Kaori no aceleró el paso ni mucho menos escuchó lo dicho por Jonouchi. Su andar siguió como antes; muy despacio.

\- Como sea – habló el rubio, resignado, volvió a seguir su trayecto, acompañado por Yugi, quien no hubiera dicho ni una palabra, de no ser por un ruido que captó su atención.

\- Algo se acerca – murmuró.

\- ¿Eh? – su amigo se detuvo nuevamente. Ambos voltearon a ver hacia la calle, notando un par de faroles brillantes acercarse, agregando el inconfundible ruido de una llanta recorriendo la pista: un auto.

La atención del tricolor se desvió nuevamente hacia la chica, creyendo que esta ya había llegado a la vereda opuesta. Estaba equivocado. Ella aun no terminaba de cruzar e incluso, su andar era aun más lento que antes, hasta casi detenerse. Los ojos amatistas de Yugi reflejaron confusión.

\- ¿Cómo alguien puede conducir con esta lluvia? – habló Jonouchi aun sin percatarse de lo que pasaba. El auto se acercaba cada vez más y la pelirroja seguía cruzando a paso lento. O eso parecía.

\- No lo ha notado – dijo Yugi con miedo en su voz. Jonouchi lo miró confundido, hasta que su atención recayó en la chica.

\- No es posible – habló asustado al ver el accidente que se avecinaba - ¡La matará!

No bien terminó de decir lo último, cuando el tricolor a su lado frunció el ceño, se quitó la mochila, arrojándola al suelo y echó a correr hacia la calle, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

\- ¡Espera! – escuchó que lo llamaban a sus espaldas, pero eso no lo detuvo. Siguió corriendo con un solo objetivo en mente: Kaori.

Todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. Un sonoro grito llamando a la chica resonó en toda la calle, seguido del ruido inconfundible de un frenazo brusco producido por el vehículo. Yugi corrió hacia la joven, la tomó de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento, saltó hacia el otro lado, abandonando la pista, para finalmente caer duramente sobre la vereda, a salvo del peligro. Ambos soltaron quejidos de dolor. Habían aterrizado de costado. El auto volvió a acelerar y siguió su trayecto como si no hubiese pasado nada, desapareciendo en medio de la lluviosa vía.

En el suelo, Yugi respiraba de forma agitada y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Lentamente se incorporó, arrodillándose en el suelo. Por ultimo, abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Kaori-san! – exclamó al recuperarse de su leve aturdimiento ocasionado por la caída - ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ella aun no se había levantado y permanecía de costado, dándole la espalda al tricolor. Su respiración era acelerada y su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente. Se apoyó en el suelo con la ayuda de sus manos y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar de temblar. Levantó la cabeza y volteó lentamente hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con la presencia de una persona muy cerca de ella. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al darse cuenta de quien era.

¡Él!

El mismo chico que la había saludado tan cálidamente el día de su llegada. Sus orbes amatistas la miraban con consternación. Se quedó muda y sintió un miedo horrible paralizarla por completo. Se abrazó a si misma. Sus labios temblaban y habían adquirido un leve tono azul por el frío.

\- ¿Estás herida? – preguntó Yugi temiendo haberla lastimado. Era inevitable pensar aquello teniendo en cuenta como se veía ella. Estaba arrodillada, completamente mojada, temblando y con sus ojos bañados de miedo, abrazándose a si misma. Parecía una niña indefensa y abandonada.

\- No – musitó apenas audible, respondiendo a la pregunta de Yugi. Volvió a esconder sus ojos de aquella mirada amatista. Se sentía desprotegida.

\- ¡Yugi! – escucharon ambos desde lejos. La pelirroja reaccionó como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Se levantó del suelo, recogió su mochila y echó a correr, alejándose del tricolor.

\- ¡Kaori-san, espera! – le llamó este en voz alta, pero fue en vano. Ella no regresó, siquiera se volteó a verlo. Yugi se puso de pie, mirando en la dirección que había tomado la chica. Estaba realmente confundido con su actitud.

\- ¡Yugi! – volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban. Se volteó rápidamente, para ver a Jonouchi llegar con expresión agitada.

\- Jonouchi-kun – habló con voz neutral.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el rubio bastante preocupado una vez que llegó al lado del tricolor.

\- Creo que si – respondió Yugi no muy convencido – Solo me golpeé el brazo, eso es todo.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – exclamó su amigo en voz alta - ¡Casi te atropellan!

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – insistió el tricolor.

\- Viejo, en serio me asustaste – alegó Jonouchi – Nunca imaginé que harías eso ¡Maldición! Ojala hubiese tenido una cámara para grabar el momento.

\- ¡Jonouchi-kun! – regañó Yugi con fingida molestia, pues en realidad sentía un absurdo deseo de reírse. No solo por el comentario de Jonouchi, sino también para quitarse el enorme nerviosismo que lo acechaba, producto de las desordenadas emociones en su interior. Si era sincero consigo mismo, ni él mismo sabía que había pasado por su cabeza en el momento en que se lanzó para salvar a Kaori. Solo podía asociarlo a una respuesta a sus instintos impulsivos, mezclados a una adrenalina inesperada.

\- Por cierto – el rubio interrumpió los pensamientos de su amigo – creo que olvidaste esto – alzó su mano derecha; sostenía con ella la mochila de Yugi.

\- ¡Mi mochila! – exclamó el chico – Por poco la olvido.

Jonouchi se la entregó soltando una carcajada. Yugi la recibió, colocándola sobre su espalda.

\- Ahora vámonos a casa antes de que empecemos a estornudar – sugirió Jonouchi de forma humorística. El tricolor asintió y echaron a correr en dirección a sus casas, anhelando protegerse del diluvio, el cual aun no se había detenido todavía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tan rápido como pudo. Se apoyó contra la misma, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir frenéticamente. Tenía las pupilas contraídas y sentía un frío insoportable debido a la lluvia que la había mojado sin piedad. Respiraba por la boca, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire. Lentamente cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Dejó que su mochila se resbalara de sus hombros, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Caminó cual muerta viviente, hasta llegar a las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación. Subió por estas como si sus piernas fueran de plomo y al llegar a su habitación, soltó un suspiro pesado. Fue hasta su armario y de ahí, sacó una tenida deportiva; un pantalón de buzo color azul marino, una polera blanca y una chaqueta deportiva color verde agua. Luego, buscó una muda de ropa interior y una toalla. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño que estaba en el cuarto continuo. Dejó su ropa en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo. Su rostro pálido, húmedo con algunos mechones de cabellos rojizos adheridos a sus mejillas, completamente mojados. Sus ojos, reflejaban una tormenta de emociones mezcladas que se golpeaban entre si, luchando por ver cual de ellas lograba emerger primero.

Alejó la mirada de su reflejo y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse, dejando caer sus prendas mojadas y pesadas por el agua que habían absorbido. Entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo, dejando salir el agua caliente. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente a modo de relajar sus sentidos y su mente al sentir el agua cálida deslizarse por su piel desnuda y su cabello. Poco a poco, el agua alcanzó su rostro, mojándolo por igual. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Intentando calmarse y olvidar por unos segundos el dolor que la embargaba durante cada segundo de su existencia. Pero sus recuerdos le jugaron en contra.

El momento en que su vida pudo haber sido cortada de golpe, pero no fue así. La imagen y el recuerdo fueron muy confusos para ella.

Revivió en ese momento, como aquel vehículo se acercaba, el grito de una voz masculina clamando su nombre, unos brazos tomándola de la cintura, y luego, su cuerpo estrellándose contra la acera tras un impulso provocado por un salto. Luego, aquello que creyó que jamás volvería a ver: esos ojos amatistas.

El recuerdo se cortó con brusquedad, obligándola a regresar a la realidad. Sus ojos se habían cristalizado y los labios le temblaban una vez más. Se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda y un escozor desconocido en la comisura de sus ojos. Este aumentó hasta desbordarse y deslizarse por sus mejillas, quemando su piel. Esta vez, no fue capaz de conservar su postura imperturbable y sin emociones. Cayó pesadamente de rodillas, lastimándolas levemente, y en un arranque impulsivo, gritó tan fuerte como su garganta y sus pulmones se lo permitieron y rompió a llorar como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, mientras el agua cálida seguía mojándola, llevándose consigo sus lágrimas, pero no su dolor.

* * *

 **Y… eso fue todo por ahora. Esperen mi próxima actualización para saber que pasará.**

 **Solo les diré una cosa. Mi próximo capitulo, es algo… interesante. Y eso será todo lo que diré de momento.**

 **Y además:**

 **CatoneHistorias: muchas gracias por tu apoyo con esta historia. Créeme que tu review me impulsó a seguir con este proyecto algo diferente. Y no te preocupes, pronto sabrás unos cuantos detalles de la vida de Kaori.**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Después de ese día

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores adorados!**

 **Pues siiiii. Por fin he actualizado mi fic! Lamento la tardanza, pero ustedes ya me conocen, me preocupo mucho por entregarles un trabajo bien hecho.**

 **Y sin más… a leer!**

* * *

4- Después de ese día

\- ¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?! – gritó Honda a los cuatro vientos. Yugi y Jonouchi lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, diciéndole que bajara la voz. No querían ser el centro de atención de la clase.

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó avergonzado – Es que… ¡No lo puedo creer!

\- Ni yo mismo me lo creí – apoyó Jonouchi – En un segundo estaba conmigo y al siguiente ya había desaparecido.

\- ¡Ra! ¿Por qué no estuve ahí? – se reprochó el castaño mientras se jalaba los cabellos – Nunca hubiese creído que Yugi fuera capaz de algo así.

\- No es para tanto – insistió el aludido.

\- En serio, eres mi ídolo – bromeó Jonouchi mientras le desordenaba el cabello con una mano a Yugi, provocando que este soltara una pequeña carcajada.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo – comentó Honda adquiriendo una expresión pensativa y seria a la vez - ¿Por qué Kaori no se apresuró cuando el auto estaba cerca? Digo, sé que es algo distraída y eso se nota de lejos, pero ¿a ese nivel de no fijarse en lo que hay en su entorno?

\- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo – apoyó Jonouchi.

\- Si, claro. Como si alguna vez entendieras a una mujer – se burló el castaño.

\- ¡Ahora si te voy a…!

Como era lo predecible, ambos iniciaron nuevamente una pelea, mientras Yugi los observaba, a la vez que movía la cabeza a modo de negación.

¡Vaya forma de comenzar el día! No bien había ingresado al aula cuando Honda y Jonouchi lo asfixiaron de preguntas sobre el incidente del día anterior. Era más que obvio que había sido el rubio quien abrió la bocota y relatado a Honda lo sucedido. Yugi solo intentaba restarle importancia. Era un asunto zanjado. Después de todo, solo había ayudado a alguien que estaba en problemas. Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos, recordando a alguien de gran importancia para él, quien también lo había salvado y protegido en más de una ocasión cuando el peligro le pisaba los talones. Una ligera sensación de nostalgia se aposentó en su corazón.

\- Hola chicos – saludó una joven castaña tras ingresar a la sala de clases.

\- ¡Anzu! – Jonouchi y Honda corearon su nombre y se acercaron casi corriendo hacia ella, mirándola con malicia, causando que los nervios la acecharan.

\- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh, nada grave mi querida Anzu – se burló el rubio.

\- ¡Jonouchi…! – amenazó la aludida endureciendo levemente la voz.

\- No seas gruñona, Anzu – dijo Honda – Es solo que… ayer ocurrió algo muy… interesante.

\- ¿Me van a decir o no que está pasando? – exigió Anzu. No había duda. Esos chicos si que sabían como agotarle la paciencia.

Con palabras atropelladas, ambos relataron, más de una vez, el "acto heroico" de Yugi como si estuvieran hablando de una celebridad. El tricolor se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo algo de vergüenza.

"Y… aquí van de nuevo" pensó.

\- ¡¿Qué él hizo qué?! – Anzu no cabía en si de la sorpresa que había recibido al lograr entender con claridad lo que había pasado.

\- Si, yo reaccioné del mismo modo – afirmó Honda con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Tal como lo oyes, Anzu. Nuestro pequeño Yugi es un héroe – habló Jonouchi en un tono bromista como era su costumbre.

\- No le veo el chiste – reprochó Anzu con un tono de voz algo alterado - ¡Pudo haber sufrido un accidente!

\- No seas así Anzu – el rubio le palpó el hombro en un vano intento de calmarla – Además no le pasó nada a él ni a la chica.

Anzu soltó un suspiro exasperado y pasó de largo, ignorando a los dos chicos, llegó a su pupitre, al lado de Yugi.

\- No debiste hacer algo tan arriesgado – regañó ella sin siquiera saludarlo.

\- No me pasó nada – aseguró su amigo de la infancia – Solo me rasmillé una mano. Eso es todo.

\- ¡Pudiste acabar en el hospital! – habló la castaña con desesperación.

\- Kaori-san no es de nuestro grupo de amigos, pero eso no significa que yo me fuera a quedar cruzado de brazos cuando estuvo en peligro – habló él a modo de defensa, reflejando cierta molestia en su tono de voz.

\- Tonto – murmuró Anzu con suavidad mientras apoyaba con suavidad una mano en el hombro del tricolor – Por una vez aunque sea, preocúpate de tu propia seguridad.

Yugi le sonrió como respuesta y ella retiró la mano de su hombro con lentitud. La castaña conocía a Yugi desde que eran niños y desde el comienzo, él anteponía el bienestar de los otros antes que el suyo. Eso le parecía muy noble, pero al mismo tiempo, algo estúpido.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y una joven de mirada triste manifestó su presencia sin llamar la atención. Como de costumbre, caminó hasta su pupitre, se sentó y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en un punto fijo de la mesa, alejándose de su entorno. No notó ni percibió la mirada preocupada de Yugi, quien sentía una profunda intranquilidad al no saber que hacer. Por un lado, quería reprenderla por lo del incidente del día anterior, por otra parte quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Ambos puntos se encontraban rodeados de un aura atemorizada ante lo que podía ser una futura respuesta de ella.

Pensaba hablar con ella de inmediato, cuando el profesor entró en el aula, causando que todos adquirieran una actitud de pocos amigos y que un silencio absoluto reinara en el ambiente.

El tricolor suspiró derrotado y enfocó su atención en las lecciones del profesor, a diferencia de Kaori, quien siquiera dio señales de estar viva. Parecía una estatua.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era hora del receso más largo. La hora del almuerzo. Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a paso veloz hacia la cafetería y así, saciar el hambre que les retorcía las entrañas. Entre ellos, un pequeño grupo de amigos que no dejaban de charlar animadamente.

\- ¡Demonios! – masculló uno de ellos al llevar una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y no encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió amigo? – inquirió Jonouchi al escucharlo.

\- Creo que olvidé el dinero en mi mochila – explicó Yugi.

\- Ve a buscarlo. Nosotros te esperamos en la cafetería – sugirió Anzu.

\- Si, pero no te demores – aconsejó Honda en tono burlón – o Jonouchi se comerá todo.

Como consecuencia, recibió un manotazo en la cabeza por parte del rubio.

Yugi asintió con la cabeza y dando media vuelta, echó a correr en dirección a la sala de clases, tropezando con varios compañeros en el camino que iban en dirección contraria.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula, respirando agitado por su carrera. Apoyó la mano en la perilla, girándola y la puerta se abrió.

En cuanto puso un pie en el lugar, se quedó congelado en la entrada con la mano aun en la perilla. Sus ojos miraban fijamente aquello que había ocasionado esa reacción en él: una chica pelirroja, sentada en su pupitre dándole la espalda.

\- Kaori-san – musitó con un hilo de voz. Nunca se imaginó encontrarla en el salón de clases. Creyó que había ido a almorzar como todos los demás. Pero una vez más, sus ideas sobre ella eran erróneas.

Soltó la perilla de la puerta, dejando caer pesadamente su brazo, sintiéndose algo incómodo al dudar sobre lo que debía hacer; ir por lo que había ido a buscar e ignorarla o intentar hablar con ella, pues sus preguntas le pedían a gritos una respuesta clara sobre ella. Comenzó a caminar sintiendo sus piernas rígidas, como si fuese un robot, hasta llegar a su puesto. Volvió a detenerse, aun dudando de sus acciones.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Abrió lentamente su mochila, revolvió un poco sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y cerró la mochila, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Su atención estaba enfocada en el cabello rojizo de ella que caía sobre su espalda. Debía admitirlo, le gustaba mucho el cabello de esa joven. Parecía suave y delicado, como los pétalos de una rosa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – una voz femenina y poco audible lo despertó de su ensoñación. Ella le había hablado, pero seguía dándole la espalda.

Se quedó mudo, como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen cortado, quitándole la voz. Sus brazos permanecieron a sus costados, rígidos como una piedra y sus ojos emitían una curiosidad asombrada e inocente, pero atemorizada a la vez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió la voz en un tono apenas más alto, provocando el mismo efecto en el chico.

\- S-Solo vine a buscar algo – respondió tartamudeando. Se maldijo internamente por su actitud insegura frente a ella.

\- Ya veo – ella siquiera se volteó a verlo. Esto solo lo incomodaba aun más.

Sentía que había perturbado el espacio de ella y eso lo hacía sentir como un intruso. Pero al mismo tiempo… deseaba saciar su curiosidad. Quería hablar con ella.

\- Kaori-san…– murmuró aquel nombre con timidez.

\- Tus amigos te esperan – lo interrumpió ella – Deberías ir.

Aquellas palabras lo desconcertaron por completo. No porque ella supiera quienes eran sus amigos, eso era algo evidente para cualquiera de esa clase. Lo que lo dejó pasmado, había sido la frialdad con que lo había dicho, como insistiendo en querer estar sola.

Su curiosidad con respecto a la pelirroja creció aun más. Esa niña ocultaba algo bajo su mirada triste y sus palabras frías. Lo sabía. Algo en su corazón se lo gritaba.

Inhaló profundamente, para luego exhalar y al mismo tiempo soltar un hondo suspiro. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, pero no hacia la puerta, sino hasta el puesto que se encontraba delante de Kaori, sentándose en este y se volteó para quedar frente a ella, pero la chica siguió con la mirada abajo, negándose a verlo a los ojos.

\- Lo que… pasó ayer… yo… – intentó explicarse el tricolor.

\- Eso quedó atrás. Olvídalo – respondió Kaori con tono cortante.

\- No. No lo haré – esta vez, fue él quien respondió con más firmeza. Eso dejó completamente descolocada a la joven. No esperaba eso. Creía que mientras más fría se comportara lo alejaría más, pero al parecer, solo había alimentado la curiosidad del muchacho.

\- No insistas – habló fingiendo estar enfadada. Sus mechones de cabello rojo a los costados de su cara, cubrían su mirada y el universo que esta albergaba, prohibiéndole el paso a él.

\- ¿Por qué no cruzaste cuando el auto se acercaba? – soltó él de golpe. Como respuesta recibió el silencio, inquietándolo. No notó como ella mordía su labio inferior ante el nerviosismo y el miedo que sentía.

\- No lo vi – mintió.

Yugi calló ante su respuesta. Por varias razones, aquella respuesta no parecía convincente.

"No me quiere decir la verdad" pensó con algo de tristeza. Él intentaba acercarse, pero ella levantaba un muro, desesperada por evitarle el paso.

Permaneció en silencio, escuchando a lo lejos, las voces de algunos estudiantes que conversaban animadamente entre ellos. Aquella acción que para el tricolor le era tan normal realizar con sus amigos, le estaba significando todo un desafío con ella.

\- Kaori-san – volvió a hablar mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa de ella, pero después de pronunciar su nombre, sus palabras se silenciaron, inseguro sobre lo que podían articular. Ella le miró las manos con indiferencia, hasta que notó algo extraño. En la mano derecha de él, había un rasmillón, y por el aspecto, era una herida reciente. Un trago amargo pasó por su garganta y en su estomago sintió un vacío desagradable. Solo podía haber una razón para esa herida superficial: el incidente del día anterior.

\- Te lastimaste – murmuró con voz culpable.

\- ¿Eh? – Yugi se desconcertó ante el repentino cambio de tema, tono de voz y aquellas palabras. Enfocó su mirada en sus manos, notando el rasguño y entendió a que se refería Kaori – No es nada. Solo es un rasmillón.

\- Pudiste terminar peor – reclamó la pelirroja.

\- No creo que contigo hubiera sido diferente – contradijo Yugi.

Nuevamente, la había dejado sin respuesta. Se sintió exasperada, pero por sobre todo, culpable de sus acciones egoístas. Apenas se había dado cuenta del enorme riesgo que aquel chico había corrido con tal de salvarla. De protegerla.

\- Lo siento – murmuró él, creyendo que se había excedido al hablar con tanta seriedad. La reacción de ella sin embargo, lo dejó desconcertado. La chica exhaló un suspiro triste, inclinó su cabeza lentamente y la apoyó sobre las manos de él. Yugi se quedó quieto al sentir la tibia piel de la frente de la joven rozar sus manos, junto con algunos mechones de cabello rojizo. Eran tan suaves. Mucho más suaves de lo que él se pudo imaginar.

\- ¿Kaori-san? – la llamó luego de un momento de silencio.

\- No te disculpes conmigo – pidió ella con el mismo tono de voz frío, pero algo había cambiado en este. Un ligero sonido que solo podía existir al momento de un sollozo – He sido una tonta. Yo tuve la culpa.

Tibias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos carmín y cayeron sobre las manos de Yugi, quien se estremeció al sentir aquellas gotas cristalinas caer sobre su piel.

\- Yo no te he culpado por algo – dijo él con suavidad, para retirar y levantar una de sus manos con cuidado y apoyarla sobre la cabeza de esta, sintiendo con el tacto de sus dedos, la suavidad que aquella cabellera roja poseía. Escuchó los sollozos de ella detenerse lentamente, y entonces, la joven alzó la cabeza, causando que Yugi retirara la mano de su cabello. Sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes carmín de la chica, humedecidos por el llanto. Lo había hecho. Se estaban mirando a los ojos, callando mutuamente sus palabras.

\- Gracias – murmuró Kaori cual secreto. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, dedicada a ella. La pelirroja no cambió su expresión, pero en su corazón marchito, una pequeña sensación de felicidad se incrustó, sin deseos de marcharse.

El timbre de la escuela, anunciando el fin del receso, los hizo reaccionar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él había ingresado a la sala? ¿Desde que la había encontrado? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero parecía no importarles.

\- ¡Maldición! – masculló Yugi.

¡Se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos!

Y además… no había comido nada. Se levantó de aquel pupitre, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Jonouchi-kun me matará" pensó.

\- Muto-san, lo lamento – habló ella mirándolo fijo. El tricolor se volteó a verla, extrañado de su disculpa y de su formalidad para hablarle. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba por su apellido, con excepción de los profesores.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – inquirió.

\- Por mi culpa… no pudiste ir con tus amigos – ella bajó la mirada, juntando las manos en su regazo.

\- No te preocupes, no es para tanto – aseguró él, rascando con nerviosismo su mejilla con su dedo índice.

La puerta del aula se abrió, dándoles el paso a los estudiantes que regresaban del almuerzo, entrando de forma algo brusca y atropellándose entre ellos. Pronto, el ambiente perdió su ambiente silencioso y se llenó de voces que platicaban con entusiasmo.

Y a los pocos segundos de aquella esperada conmoción…

\- ¡YUGI!

El tricolor se tensó en el mismo segundo en que escuchó su nombre ser gritado, quedando tan rígido como una piedra, sonriendo con nerviosismo, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¡Enano! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Jonouchi apareció en menos de un segundo detrás del tricolor y lo cogió del cuello con un brazo y con su otra mano le desordenó el cabello – Te esperamos durante toda la hora del almuerzo.

\- Gomen, gomen – se disculpó Yugi entre risas – Estaba ocupado y…

\- Creímos que algo te había pasado – le interrumpió Anzu con rastros de preocupación en su voz.

\- Honda creyó que algún bravucón cabeza de músculo te había usado como saco de boxeo – se burló Jonouchi mientras soltaba a Yugi.

\- ¡No seas mentiroso! – alegó Honda - ¡Tú fuiste el que pensaba eso!

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – se defendió el rubio señalando con el dedo a Honda.

\- ¡Que si! – insistió el castaño.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que si!

\- ¡Que no!

Ambos volvieron a discutir como era de costumbre, mientras Yugi los miraba algo avergonzado y Anzu hacía lo mismo, pero con el ceño fruncido en señal de reprobación.

Kaori había permanecido callada como de costumbre, aunque esta vez, sus hermosos ojos se encontraban viendo a Yugi y a su grupo de amistades. Debía reconocerlo, en verdad eran muy inquietos, o al menos los chicos lo eran, pero también había notado su clara preocupación el uno por el otro. Eran en verdad, muy unidos como amigos y como personas. Se sintió algo triste, por no poder contar con esa misma suerte.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya corten su teatrito! – regañó Anzu abruptamente a los dos jóvenes que parecían no querer cortar su discusión.

\- ¡Él empezó! – clamaron a coro ambos. Anzu suspiró derrotada, pero después adquirió una expresión tranquila. Aunque eran peleas absurdas, en lo más profundo le provocaban mucha gracia.

\- Hey Yugi – interrogó Honda al tricolor - ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que te mantuvo tan ocupado?

\- ¿Eh? – aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al interrogado – Ah… eh… etto… yo… bueno yo…– balbuceó con torpeza.

\- Fue mi culpa – Kaori se puso de pie, captando la atención de Yugi y sus amistades – Lo vi llegar a la sala y como yo estaba aquí, le pedí que me explicara algo de la clase anterior que no había entendido y creo que ocupé todo su tiempo.

Yugi la miró fijo, algo asombrado de que hubiera dicho aquello. Captó de inmediato el mensaje oculto de aquello; no iba a decir lo que realmente había pasado.

\- Lo siento – volvió a disculparse ella, bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Pero claro! ¡Siempre supe que eso fue lo que había pasado! – declaró Jonouchi con pose arrogante.

\- Si claro, Sherlock Holmes – le interrumpió Anzu, luego se dirigió a Kaori – No te disculpes por eso Kaori-san. Ninguno de nosotros está molesto y lo que pasó no fue nada malo.

\- Si, relájate – agregó Honda – Pero la próxima vez, podrías acompañar a Yugi en vez de retenerlo. No tienes idea de cuanto nos preocupamos por este enano – agregó mirando al tricolor.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó Yugi.

El castaño se echó a reír, y como si fuese una reacción en cadena, uno a uno, sus amigos fueron riendo a carcajadas. Kaori fue la única excepción. Solo llevó su mano a su rostro, cubriendo su boca, ocultando que esta se curvaba en una tímida sonrisa. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sonreír, que ahora le parecía algo muy extraño.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez, entró el profesor, causando que todos fueran a sentarse directamente en sus pupitres correspondientes, callando sus voces y generando silencio. La clase había dado inicio.

Kaori Hira, a diferencia de los días anteriores, no estancó su atención en mirar fijamente hacia el suelo, perdida en su dolor. Esta vez, su ánimo había sido levemente cambiado y logró concentrarse un poco más que de costumbre. No sabía por qué, pero no pudo evitar asociar su cambio de humor con lo ocurrido anteriormente.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora mis lectores!**

 **Vaya, ha ocurrido una "interesante" interacción entre Kaori y nuestro querido Yugi.**

 **¿Qué tanto oculta esta chica? Lo irán descubriendo de a poco.**

 **¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Es posible forjar algún lazo amistoso con Kaori o su corazón está rodeado de muros inquebrantables?**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**

 **Saludos!**


	5. Cercanía

**¡Hola de nuevo mis amados lectores! Si, lo sé. Me desaparecí por un largo tiempo, es que hubo algunos problemillas de tiempo y luego mi computador me falló al ultimo, pero ya logré solucionarlo y he regresado con nueva actualización.**

 **Así que, sin más tiempo que perder…**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

5- Cercanía

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, en aquella solitaria habitación que lamentablemente le pertenecía. La noche había llegado y la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas atravesaba los cristales de la ventana de aquel cuarto: las cortinas no le impidieron el paso, pues estaban abiertas por completo.

No lograba dormir, el sueño se negaba a aparecer y sus ojos rebeldes no querían cerrarse.

Su cabeza estaba despierta y dentro de su mente, un torbellino de recuerdos frescos hacía de las suyas. No podía evitarlo. No después de lo que le estaba ocurriendo últimamente.

"Yo no te he culpado de algo"

Aquellas palabras. Aquella voz.

Eran ambos los culpables de su reciente desvelo. No lo comprendía ¿Cómo era posible? Ella había intentado apartarse, lo trató con frialdad, se hizo la desinteresada. Y aun así, él había logrado atravesar ese muro que ella misma había levantado.

No era posible. ¡NO!

Tanta bondad en un corazón no cabía, no podía existir.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir una vez más. Y esta vez, los recuerdos la abrumaron otra vez y con mayor intensidad: ella, sola y él, intentando ganarse su confianza. La sutilidad de sus palabras, la humildad de su actitud, su empatía con el dolor ajeno, sus ojos llenos de inocencia, sus dedos recorriendo el cabello rojo que ella poseía…

¡Alto!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó ¿Por qué había recordado aquello?

Solo había sido un gesto pasajero. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero… no podía negarlo. Le había gustado. Los gestos de afecto parecían siempre estar prohibidos para ella. Por la vida a la que se había condenado a vivir. Donde el triunfo, el poder y el maldito honor familiar, eran la prioridad y no los sentimientos de amor y unión.

Era culpa de eso ¡Estaba sola por eso! ¡Porque su propia familia la había orillado a ese sufrimiento!

Ella no quería más dolor. Quería empezar de nuevo, perseguir sus sueños, caerse y volverse a levantar. Quería huir, conocer, ver lo que las cuatro paredes de su hogar no le permitían alcanzar. Y si la vida le imponía obstáculos para obligarla a sufrir en esa vida solitaria, entonces buscaría otra forma para poder irse… irse lejos y no volver.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre la blanca almohada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Una tibia lágrima escapó, rodando por su mejilla, antes de que finalmente lograra conciliar el sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luchaba por no dormirse a mitad de la clase. Se restregaba una y otra vez los ojos, se pellizcaba a si mismo para despertar, disimulando su estado. No había descansado lo suficiente la noche anterior, y además…

¡Ra! La clase era de lo más latera. En vez de entender, un conjunto de palabras sin ningún significado llegaban a sus oídos, tentándolo con la idea de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños. Era algo casi irresistible.

\- ¡Jonouchi! – un brusco codazo lo hizo reaccionar y levantar su cabeza de golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos. Para su buena suerte, nadie notó su actitud absurda. Miró a su lado derecho.

\- ¡Honda! – murmuró entre dientes con evidente molestia.

\- ¡Deja de dormir y presta atención! – lo regañó el castaño viéndolo de manera execrable.

\- No fastidies – masculló el otro pasando una mano por su rostro, restregándose los ojos y apartando unos cuantos mechones rubios que le bloqueaban tenuemente la vista. Escuchó como el castaño soltaba un suspiro resignado y volvía a enfocar su atención en el profesor como el resto de la clase, aunque seguía sin entender ni media palabra.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

\- Bueno, para resolver el ejercicio tienen que…

"Bla, bla, bla" pensó el rubio con fastidio ¿Para qué querría aprender matemáticas? Eran solo una migraña extra.

A diferencia de Jonouchi, el resto de sus amigos parecían muy enfocados en la clase, tomando nota de cómo resolver aquellos ejercicios de estadísticas. Un solo dato que dejaran pasar y no lograrían entender nada después.

\- ¿Sensei? – Kaori alzó la mano con timidez intentando no llamar demasiado la atención de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Hira-san? – preguntó el profesor mirándola fijo.

\- ¿Me dejaría ir al baño? – murmuró ella apenas audible.

\- ¿Se siente bien? – el profesor comenzó a preocuparse. La chica tenía el rostro demasiado pálido.

\- Eso creo – respondió insegura. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, autorizando su petición y regresó la mirada a la pizarra para proseguir con su explicación, mientras Kaori se levantaba de su pupitre y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Un golpe seco interrumpió la explicación del sensei y provocó un respingo en los estudiantes. Más que un golpe, parecía como si algo o alguien hubiese caído pesadamente. Las miradas se enfocaron hacia el origen de aquel estruendo, generando como resultado una expresión pasmada ante la desagradable respuesta: Kaori yacía en el suelo de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, sin señales de conciencia.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – exclamó uno de los estudiantes, pero nadie se movió de donde estaba. Aquello si que había sido algo inesperado.

\- ¡Kaori-san! – Yugi fue el unico que consiguió despertar de su estado de asombro que lo había inmovilizado. Corrió hacia la joven y se arrodilló a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió el profesor con notable preocupación en su semblante.

\- Creo que se desmayó – respondió el tricolor con la voz asustada. Palpó con suavidad las mejillas de la joven, pero ella no reaccionó. Yugi pudo notar que aun respiraba.

\- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo el profesor, más como orden que como sugerencia.

\- Sensei, yo la llevaré – respondió Yugi.

\- De acuerdo – le contestó el hombre tras unos segundos de silencio – No tardes en volver, Muto-san.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y cargó a la joven en sus brazos, en forma nupcial, salió del aula y se encaminó a la enfermería. Iba a paso lento, para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera lastimar a la chica, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de ella.

Llegó en menos tiempo de lo que especulaba a la enfermería, donde una mujer alta y delgada de cabello color chocolate lo recibió; la enfermera de la escuela.

\- ¡Muto-san! – exclamó al verlo llegar. Su asombro se incrementó al darse cuenta de que el joven llevaba a alguien en sus brazos - ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Se desmayó en clases – habló Yugi de forma atropellada – No sé que le pasó. Traté de hacerla reaccionar, pero no respondió y…

\- Tranquilo – la enfermera le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de calmarlo. Se veía muy alterado – Yo me haré cargo. Ahora solo déjala aquí en la enfermería y vuelve a clases ¿De acuerdo?

Yugi inhaló y exhaló con fuerza intentando calmarse y asintió con la cabeza. Ingresó a la enfermería y dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de su compañera sobre una de las camas de blancas sábanas. El semblante de ella seguía igual, sin cambio o movimiento alguno. Yugi la miró, consternado por su estado.

\- Descuida Muto-san – le habló la enfermera en tono reconfortante – Estará bien.

El adolescente la miró con el mismo semblante y sus labios formaron una línea recta e inexpresiva.

Asintió de nuevo y a paso lento, se retiró de allí. De camino al aula, una incómoda sensación lo embargó, impidiéndole cambiar su semblante serio. Esperaba que Kaori se recuperara, pues no se podía explicar por qué se había desmayado.

No se convencía de que fuera una simple casualidad.

Al volver a clases, no fue capaz de concentrarse nuevamente. No con toda la preocupación que lo embargaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un ligero dolor de cabeza fue lo que sintió cuando sus párpados se fueron abriendo, dejando el color carmín de sus ojos al descubierto. Miró hacia arriba, en el techo, unos focos de luz blanca le lastimaron los ojos, obligándola a parpadear varias veces, mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia. Su cabeza viró hacia la derecha y después a la izquierda con gran lentitud, no logrando reconocer en donde estaba; una cortina verde pálido parecía recorrer el reducido espacio donde se encontraba. Se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cabeza; su dolor allí había crecido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, soltando quejidos de dolor. Deslizó las manos desde su cabeza hasta su rostro y las dejó caer pesadamente sobre su regazo, notando el blanco inmaculado de las sabanas que la habían cobijado.

\- Veo que ya despertó – escuchó una amable voz femenina. Miró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada gentil de la enfermera.

\- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – preguntó nerviosa.

\- No se asuste – la calmó la mujer – Está en la enfermería.

Kaori la miró, aun más confundida que antes. Su mente estaba perdida en un lapso de confusión leve debido al desmayo.

\- ¿Qué… qué me pasó? – preguntó.

\- Por lo que entiendo, se desmayó en la sala de clases – respondió la enfermera – Su compañero Muto-san la trajo hasta aquí.

"Yugi" aquel nombre acudió a la mente de Kaori de forma inmediata ¿Él la había llevado hasta la enfermería? Si era cierto, una vez más se había preocupado por ella. No sabía si sentirse reconfortada o como un estropajo sin utilidad.

\- Debo volver a clases – dijo intentando levantarse, pero el dolor en su cabeza regresó, obligándola a quedarse donde estaba.

\- No me parece muy prudente – la enfermera adquirió un tono más serio – Físicamente se encuentra muy débil, señorita. Creo que lo mejor es que descanse aquí o se retire y vaya a su casa…

\- ¡No! – Kaori exclamó aquella negación en un grito brusco como si estuviera suplicando por piedad. Calló de golpe y sus orbes brillaron ante el posible llanto ligado al miedo. La enfermera abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante su reacción, pero no dijo nada.

\- D-Digo… – la pelirroja balbuceó avergonzada por su reacción –… c-creo que prefiero descansar aquí.

\- Como usted prefiera – respondió la enfermera y se retiró del lugar.

Kaori soltó un suspiro de alivio y lentamente recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada de aquella cama, cerrando los ojos. El cansancio apagó sus sentidos y la sumergió en un sueño ligero.

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, pero al volver a abrir los ojos, se sentía ligera como una pluma, como si aquella sensación dolorosa en su cabeza se hubiese esfumado, dejándola reposar. Suspiró con suavidad, llevándose las manos a los ojos y los restregó con suavidad.

\- Kaori-san – escuchó su nombre ser susurrado por una voz masculina muy familiar. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y viró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con los ojos amatistas de Yugi. Se incorporó de golpe, sentándose de golpe en la cama, pero en consecuencia, su cabeza ardió de dolor. Se llevó las manos a esta, soltando un alarido.

\- ¡No! No hagas eso – se alarmó Yugi ante los movimientos de la chica. Se acercó a ella, y con su brazo derecho, cubrió los hombros de la joven y con su mano libre, sostuvo con suavidad una de las muñecas de la pelirroja.

\- No te muevas. Te dolerá aun más la cabeza.

Su agitada respiración se fue calmando paulatinamente. Retiró las manos de su cabeza y dejó caer sus brazos sobre su regazo. Sintió un suave agarre en su muñeca derecha, aun después de haber bajado el brazo. Con timidez, alzó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Yugi.

\- Tranquila – le susurró él con dulzura sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Kaori sintió su garganta secarse, sin entender la razón de por qué le ocurría aquello. Además… su rostro no estaba muy lejos del de Yugi. Podía escuchar la suave respiración del joven y apreciar con más claridad el hermoso color amatista de sus ojos. Casi de forma inconsciente, se zafó del agarre que él tenía en su muñeca, para después unir su mano a la de él, apretándola con fuerza. Yugi la miró con confusión, pero a los pocos segundos, su expresión fue reemplazada por una cálida sonrisa.

Aquella curva en sus labios, provocó una sensación extraña en Kaori. Como si un conjunto de ondulantes mariposas le hiciera cosquillas en el estómago. Sus ojos carmesí brillaron de forma diferente; no estaban llenos de dolor como otras veces. Parecían albergar una tibia sensación, se sentía… a salvo. Segura, protegida, sin nada que temer.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – la voz del tricolor la regresó a la realidad y le hizo tomar cuenta de sus acciones. Vio su mano aferrada con vehemencia a la de él y sintió un fuerte calor cubrirle las mejillas.

\- ¿Ah? Eh… pues si – balbuceó con algo de torpeza. Aflojó el agarre de su mano hasta soltar la ajena. Él se apartó un poco para darle su espacio.

\- Me preocupé mucho cuando te desmayaste – habló el tricolor en voz baja, captando la atención de su compañera – Fue algo… inesperado.

Kaori entristeció su mirada con las palabras de Yugi. Miró sus propias manos que descansaban indiferentes sobre su regazo. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Nuevamente lo había preocupado. Primero el "accidente" casi fatal con el auto, y ahora esto.

\- Lo lamento.

Aquella disculpa desconcertó por completo al adolescente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo sé provocarles problemas a todos – explicó Kaori con la voz rota – Debes estar hastiado de mí.

\- Kaori-san – la voz de él se escuchó profunda y comprensiva, ocultando hábilmente un dejo de tristeza – No tienes que disculparte. No has hecho nada malo. Fue un accidente.

Ella siguió mirándolo con semblante decaído, para después suspirar y distraerse mirando sus manos. Sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos; su mente estaba llena de incoherencias.

Por otro lado, Yugi sintió una desagradable sensación de impotencia, obligándolo a empuñar sus manos e inhalar y exhalar con exasperación. Su corazón le pedía a gritos una respuesta a su cerebro. Alguna idea para ayudar a Kaori, para alejarla de esa tristeza que enseñaba en sus ojos carmín y que provocaba que su autoestima estuviera en el suelo; culpándose siempre por todo. Pero su cabeza aun no encontraba una solución y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo… estuve dormida? – murmuró ella logrando captar la atención de su compañero de clases.

\- Un par de horas o un poco más – respondió él, levantando la mirada – La enfermera me dijo que estabas muy débil físicamente.

Kaori no le contestó. Por una razón clara se sentía incomoda… y eso se debía a que conocía perfectamente el origen de su debilitamiento físico.

\- Creo… que ya puedo levantarme.

\- Déjame ayudarte – Yugi se acercó y para su sorpresa, Kaori no se negó a su ayuda. Sus piernas estaban algo débiles.

\- Sujétate – le pidió él con suavidad, intentando convencerla de que no tenía nada que temer. Ella se bajó de la cama y con sus brazos, rodeó el cuello del joven y sintió como este la sostenía por la cintura para evitar una caída.

Aunque claro, si alguien ajeno a la situación los hubiese visto, hubiera pensado en otra cosa.

\- ¿Puedes estar de pie? – le preguntó luego de unos segundos.

\- Si – aquella respuesta de ella fue sutil al ser dicha en un murmullo casi mudo.

Yugi asintió con la cabeza y tomando la mano de Kaori, hizo que el brazo de ella rodeara su cuello. Esta no se quejó, mucho menos cuando él la sujetó de la cintura con un solo brazo para evitar que se tambaleara. Ambos avanzaron a paso lento hasta la puerta de ingreso de la enfermería.

\- Tenga cuidado, Hira-san – le advirtió la enfermera al despedirla.

Ambos asintieron y luego, al salir de allí se encontraron con el desierto pasillo de la escuela.

\- Pronto será hora del almuerzo – comentó Yugi intentando conversar con la chica.

\- Dormí demasiado – se reprochó a si misma en respuesta.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo el tricolor – Lo importante ahora es que te estés bien.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza y lentamente se apartó de él, intentando caminar ya por si sola. El chico no opuso resistencia y la soltó con delicadeza. La pelirroja se tambaleó un par de veces, pero finalmente logró su objetivo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yugi con preocupación manifestada en sus ojos. Kaori asintió a modo de respuesta. Ambos, caminando a la par, avanzaban a paso lento hacia la sala de clases, sin decir una sola palabra durante ese breve trayecto. Kaori tenía la mirada en el suelo mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos blanquecinas. Yugi tenía la vista hacia el frente y con las manos juntas atrás de su espalda. De vez en cuando fruncía los labios de forma disimulada. Aquellas acciones en ambos respondían a la ansiedad y esta tenía su origen en el deseo mutuo de hablar entre ellos, pero el obstáculo era otro: No sabían por que punto comenzar.

El ruido del timbre marcando la hora del almuerzo se escuchó resonar por todos los pasillos, salones y rincones de la escuela, llegando a los oídos de todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a Yugi y Kaori, quienes aun no llegaban a destino.

Casi como si fuera una reacción en cadena, se pudieron escuchar como en cada sala de clases, los alumnos se levantaban de sus pupitres y se preparaban para ir en carrera hasta la cafetería. No tardaron en aparecer en los pasillos cuan manada de animales desbocados.

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Yugi y tomando a Kaori del brazo, la obligó a retroceder hasta colocarse contra la pared del pasillo, con él a su lado, mientras los demás avanzaban de manera atropellada, empujándose desesperados por llegar a destino. Poco a poco, el número de estudiantes se fue reduciendo y el ambiente ya menos bullicioso se estableció gozoso.

\- ¿Esto ocurre siempre? – inquirió Kaori asombrada por lo que había visto.

\- Si – le respondió Yugi – Es por eso que con mis amigos preferimos esperar a que los demás salgan y así no terminar siendo aplastados.

\- Ya veo – respondió ella con neutralidad, volviendo a adquirir su semblante sombrío y apagado.

\- ¡Hey Yugi! – se escuchó una voz masculina y algo escandalosa resonar por el pasillo. Una voz que el tricolor reconocería en cualquier lugar. Regresó una parte del camino, ignorando que Kaori no lo estaba siguiendo, encontrándose con sus amigos.

\- ¡Jonouchi-kun! – respondió Yugi, viendo como este y los demás se acercaban corriendo a su persona.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó Honda al tricolor.

\- Estaba en la enfermería – contestó el interrogado – Fui a buscar a Kaori-san.

\- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? – preguntó Anzu al percatarse de la ausencia de la pelirroja.

Fue en ese momento, que Yugi se dio cuenta de que Kaori no lo había seguido como él lo había asumido.

"Idiota" se insultó a si mismo mentalmente, por no haberse fijado.

\- Allá va – contestó Jonouchi en lugar de su amigo. Señaló hacia delante donde la chica avanzaba a paso lento hacia la cafetería.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Oye niña! – exclamó Jonouchi para luego correr hacia ella, los demás lo siguieron con prisa, esperando que el rubio no dijera ni hiciera alguna tontería. Aunque si eso llegaba a pasar, no sería nada nuevo.

Kaori se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Jonouchi. Supuso de forma acertada que le hablaba a ella, pues no veía a muchas personas en el pasillo, mucho menos otra chica.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – lo escuchó ahora mucho más cerca. Se volteó lentamente para encontrarse de frente con él, quien la miraba con expresión divertida. Junto a él ya estaban los demás. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada, pues a pesar de la expresión graciosa del rubio, su altura era superior a la de ella. Después de todo, Kaori tenía casi el mismo porte que Yugi. Y las personas más altas en cuanto a estatura, siempre la habían hecho sentir inferior e indefensa.

\- Voy… a la cafetería – habló en respuesta con voz tímida.

\- ¿Y sin haberle dado las gracias a Yugi? – alegó el chico con voz socarrona.

\- Jonouchi-kun no es para tanto – interrumpió Yugi.

\- ¡Hombre, deja de ser tan modesto! – alegó Honda al tricolor con una carcajada mientras le daba un golpe suave en la nuca. El tricolor se sobó la zona afectada con una ligera mueca en su cara.

\- Perdón – dijo Kaori bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- No te disculpes Kaori-san – le habló Anzu con voz reconfortante – No has hecho nada malo.

\- Supongo – murmuró la pelirroja mientras jugaba con sus dedos sin levantar la mirada.

\- Hey – la llamó Honda esta vez - ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a almorzar?

\- N-No quiero incomodarlos – se excusó Kaori con desgano.

\- ¡Oh vamos, acepta! – pidió Jonouchi rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo derecho como si fuesen amigos cercanos – Además, será interesante platicar con la chica a la que mi amigo ha salvado dos veces.

Kaori no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza al escuchar tales palabras. Parecía tan roja como un tomate. Los demás miraron con expresión de reprobación al rubio, especialmente Anzu.

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó el observado con falso aire inocente mientras levantaba las manos y se apartaba de Kaori, la cual sentía deseos de que la tierra bajo sus pies se abriera y se la tragara para siempre.

\- Kaori-san – escuchó hablar a Yugi. Lo miró a los ojos está vez – nadie te está obligando a venir. Si deseas, puedes acompañarnos, pero si quieres estar sola lo entenderemos.

La expresión de vergüenza se borró del pálido rostro de Kaori, para adquirir un semblante que resultaba ser la fusión extraña de asombro y tristeza. A pesar de querer estar sola como siempre, sintió un deseo nuevo y extraño nacer en su corazón: la compañía de alguien más. Sentir, aunque fuera por un breve momento, la calidez de la aceptación. Unas tímidas lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa imperceptible a la vista de los demás.

\- Quiero… quiero ir con ustedes – respondió en voz baja mientras retiraba las lágrimas ocultas con su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Jonouchi – Entonces vamos. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre Jonouchi – le reprochó Anzu mientras todos comenzaban a caminar hacia la cafetería.

\- Eso no es cierto – se defendió el rubio haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Por favor Jonouchi – se burló Honda – Si fuera por ti, comerías hasta dormido.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, Honda – contestó el rubio con sarcasmo mientras hacía una mueca de enfado.

\- Cuando quieras – se volvió a burlar el castaño, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo. Ambos siguieron discutiendo, mientras Anzu los miraba con reproche, pero al mismo tiempo con ganas de reírse.

Por otro lado, Kaori tenía su mirada hacia el suelo y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios. En un momento, alzó la mirada y vio de reojo, para encontrarse con una cálida mirada amatista que la observaba con curiosidad. Una sonrisa pequeña se añadió a esa mirada, provocando que ella volviera a desviar la suya. Yugi no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por esa actitud. Kaori poseía un aura llena de inocencia y dulzura, pero esa esencia se encontraba siendo consumida por una tristeza cuyo origen aun era un enigma. Y él estaba dispuesto a descubrir y desenterrar la raíz de esa tristeza que le impedía a Kaori ser feliz. No sabía por qué, pero desde el primer día en que ella llegó al aula de clases, sintió una profunda empatía por ella y ahora, ese sentimiento se encontraba rodeado de un profundo cariño hacia ella.

Con estos pensamientos en su mente, desvió la mirada del rostro de Kaori, sin que esta lo notara.

* * *

 **Y con esto damos fin a este capitulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Al parecer, Kaori ha comenzado a interactuar una vez más con los demás, pero aun no sabemos que es lo que la ha arrastrado a una vida tan dolorosa.**

 **¿Ustedes quieren saberlo? Yo ya lo sé. Muajajajaja.**

 **Solo han habido unas pocas pistas acerca de su familia y dentro de uno o dos capítulos, sabrán la verdad O_O**

 **Así que atentos. Que lo mejor está por venir.**

 **Ah y antes de irme.**

 _CatoneHistorias_ **, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado y créeme que tus palabras me son de gran apoyo para seguir.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	6. ¿Qué ocultas?

**¡Hola mis amados lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "My enemie, my love". Espero que lo disfruten. Me tardé menos tiempo del que esperaba en subirlo, así que estoy bastante feliz con el resultado.**

 **Y sin más que decir… ¡A leer!**

* * *

6- ¿Qué ocultas?

Era domingo. El único día disponible para descansar y relajarse. El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre Ciudad Domino y los pájaros entonaban hermosas melodías que alegraban el ambiente. Por las calles, las personas transitaban sin apuro y en los parques familiares, los niños se divertían jugando, corriendo, y no pocos jugando "Duel Monsters".

Por una de las muchas calles, un chico castaño corría a toda prisa. Evidente señal de que estaba atrasado. Divisó a lo lejos su objetivo, o mejor dicho, destino: un local de comida rápida. Y en la entrada, había 4 personas que al parecer, lo estaban esperando.

\- Hola Honda-kun – saludó Yugi mientras agitaba la mano.

\- Hasta que llegaste, Señor Caracol – se burló Jonouchi – Llevamos más de media hora esperándote. ¡Hasta yo llegué antes que tú!

\- Me quedé dormido. Lo siento – se disculpó Honda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No me sorprende mucho – musitó Anzu, pues ya estaba acostumbrada, al igual que los demás, a que Honda o Jonouchi fuesen los impuntuales del grupo.

\- Bueno, ya que el Señor Caracol llegó – declaró el rubio con burla – Será mejor que entremos. Tengo hambre y mi estomago no ha dejado de gruñir.

\- ¡No me digas Señor Caracol! – amenazó Honda señalando a su amigo con el dedo.

\- No creo que sea para tanto – comentó Ryou Bakura, quien ese día había aceptado, por petición de Yugi y Anzu, acompañarlos a comer hamburguesas y pasar una buena tarde.

\- Descuida. Casi no hay día en que no discutan – le contestó Anzu mientras le palpaba el hombro, ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte del chico de blanquecino cabello.

El grupo entró en el local, platicando con buen animo entre ellos. Dentro de 15 minutos, ya estaban sentados con sus respectivos pedidos ya servidos. Mientras Jonouchi y Honda se atragantaban comiendo, los demás hablaban calmadamente mientras comían de forma pausada.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Bakura-kun? – preguntó Yugi amablemente.

\- Pues… supongo que bien – respondió este en un murmullo y desviando la mirada.

\- Me preocupé bastante de tu estado anímico – dijo el tricolor mirándolo de forma algo consternada – Después de todo lo que pasó, allá en Egipto – su voz se tornó un poco melancólica - hubo varias semanas en que no nos hablaste. Pensé que estabas molesto por algo.

\- No era mi intención preocuparte – se disculpó el chico – Es que… me era algo difícil. Sobre todo después de todo lo que atravesé. No solo habló por mí. Hablo de ti y los demás.

El resto calló ante sus palabras con resto de culpa.

\- No fue culpa tuya – aseguró Anzu – Tú intentaste protegernos.

\- Descuiden chicos – habló el albino fingiendo desinterés – Eso para mi ya es un tema zanjado. Ahora solo quiero concentrarme en mí y en mi futuro.

\- No dudes en pedir nuestra ayuda si lo necesitas – le dijo Anzu – Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa.

\- Gracias chicos – respondió Bakura con una sonrisa.

\- No lo agradezcas Bakura – habló esta vez con la boca llena hasta el limite - ¿Para qué están los amigos?

\- ¿Sabes? Tu discurso habría resultado conmovedor si no estuvieras comiendo como cerdo – le reprendió Anzu con mirada de reprobación. El rubio le regresó la mirada, fingiendo indignación, consiguiendo que los demás soltaran una sonora carcajada ante aquella situación algo embarazosa.

Una vez que sus carcajadas se fueran pausando hasta apagarse, volvieron a retomar su conversación, cuya temática variaba de tanto en tanto. Entre las risas de Yugi, los comentarios a veces desubicados de Jonouchi, las bromas de Honda, los reproches generosos de Anzu y las sonrisas de Bakura. Ninguno notó que las horas transcurrían de forma veloz e indiferente. Después de todo, el tiempo siempre era así en una instancia agradable.

Del mismo modo, ignoraron que desde el exterior del local, unos ojos femeninos de tono carmín miraban conmovidos aquella reunión. Aquellos ojos se alejaron del lugar tras unos minutos de observación, sintiendo en lo más profundo del corazón, una pizca de envidia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

\- Cuídate

\- ¡Adiós Yugi!

Anzu, Honda y Jonouchi dijeron estas respectivas palabras mientras se despedían de su amigo, luego de haberle acompañado hasta la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Hasta mañana chicos! – se despidió el tricolor mientras agitaba la mano y veía a sus amigos alejarse. Cuando los vio desaparecer, se acercó más a la puerta de su casa. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, buscando las llaves. Cuando a sus oídos llegó el tintineo provocado por estas, las cogió, extrayéndolas de su bolsillo. Escogió la correcta y la introdujo dentro de la pequeña cerradura y la giró. Se escuchó el sonido de un pestillo siendo abierto. Pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta, escuchó pasos acercarse.

Se volteó con brusquedad, sintiendo algo de temor. El atardecer ya desaparecía y la noche ya daba inicio a su breve reinado. Corría una brisa algo fresca y el silencio era lo único que se podía percibir, hasta que el sonido de aquellos pasos lo perturbaron. Yugi miró de derecha a izquierda de forma precavida. En sus ojos se leía el miedo. Este creció al escuchar una vez más aquellos pasos.

\- ¿Q-Quién anda ahí? – preguntó con la voz a punto de cortarse.

\- ¿Muto-san? – escuchó su apellido ser mencionado. El timbre de aquella voz era suave y dulce. Muy familiar para él. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón, ocasionados por el miedo, se calmaron. Volteó a ver hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la dueña de aquella voz, a tan solo un par de metros de él.

\- Kaori-san – dijo sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

\- Perdón, creo que te asusté – murmuró ella con culpa.

\- No, no te preocupes – se precipitó a hablar él – No has hecho nada malo. Yo no te vi llegar.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, luego alzó la mirada, enfocando su atención en aquella tienda de juegos a la cual Yugi se disponía a entrar. Una curiosidad enorme se depositó ella. No tuvo forma de esconderla.

\- ¿Vives aquí? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Si – respondió Yugi con una sonrisa.

\- Es algo… increíble – dijo Kaori a modo de halago.

\- ¿Ves esa ventana? – señaló el tricolor hacia el techo de la tienda, donde una pequeña ventana se vislumbraba sobre las enormes letras que componían la palabra "GAMES" – Allí está mi habitación.

\- Que suerte tienes – comentó ella con un tono menos apagado que de costumbre – De noche debes tener una vista maravillosa desde allí.

\- Si. A veces – corroboró lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio luego de la afirmación de Yugi. Se quedaron frente a la casa tienda, bajo el creciente manto oscuro de la noche. Yugi miró de reojo a Kaori y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Era la primera vez que ambos lograban comenzar a hablar de una forma un poco más natural y había sido ella misma quien inició el dialogo. Además, la chica tenía un aspecto sencillo y a la vez encantador. Llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas largas y en sus pies se apreciaban unos zapatos sencillos de color plateado brillante.

\- Kaori-san – el joven rompió, el hasta entonces, inmaculado silencio – ¿vives por aquí?

\- No, Muto-san – negó la joven con la cabeza – Vivo en otra parte. Algo más lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Y qué haces por acá? – quiso indagar él.

\- No tenía ganas de estar en mi casa – murmuró ella con aquella voz fría que ocultaba a la tristeza – No me gusta estar allí.

Yugi la miró con tristeza. Si bien era cierto que no la conocía demasiado, parecía que la vida de Kaori estaba eternamente encadenada a la tristeza y el dolor. Y desde su punto de vista, ni el alma más oscura merecía aquello.

\- ¿Quieres… que hablemos de eso? – preguntó él, intentando no parecer un metiche. Pero su curiosidad con respecto a la vida de aquella joven ya reclamaba su alimento de forma voraz, como si fuese un animal hambriento. Yugi apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja al verla bajar paulatinamente la cabeza. Kaori movió la misma a modo de negación a la interrogante del chico de ojos amatista mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro. Empuñó sus manos y las llevó a la altura de su pecho, apoyándolas contra este mismo, mientras su voz luchaba por no escapar en un sollozo. Mordió su labio inferior.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó el tricolor al verla reaccionar de aquel modo. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y un sonido herido que le pertenecía a su voz ya rota se escapó de entre sus labios.

\- Kaori-san – musitó Yugi aquel nombre entre sus labios como si este fuese el sabor más dulce jamás probado. Con algo de inseguridad sobre sus acciones, acercó su mano libre a una de las manos empuñadas de Kaori, sujetándola con suavidad.

\- Tranquila – murmuró con voz reconfortante. Sintió como el cuerpo, antes tenso, de ella comenzaba a relajarse y aquella mano empuñada que sostenía con la suya volvía a su forma original. Dejó caer sus brazos con pesadez y su cabeza permaneció en la misma posición, pero los suspiros amenazantes de convertirse en llanto se desvanecieron casi por completo.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó Yugi creyendo que alguna de sus palabras había estado a punto de desatar el llanto de Kaori. Soltó su mano y dio un paso atrás, rompiendo la cercanía con ella – Lo siento.

\- No, Muto-san – negó ella alzando la mirada, sus orbes estaban cristalizados – Solo… recordé algo triste… eso… eso es todo.

Yugi adquirió una expresión neutral en su rostro y omitió todo comentario al respecto. Kaori clavó su mirada carmesí sobre los orbes amatistas del joven.

\- No deberías preocuparte por mí – le sonrió con tristeza.

\- Kaori-san – habló el tricolor tristemente asombrado.

\- Si sigues así, tu vida será un infierno… igual que la mía – no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, pero de sus ojos brotaron tibias lágrimas que formaron caminos por sus mejillas pálidas como la nieve.

Yugi calló, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Verla en ese estado tan frágil le partía el corazón.

\- Yo no quiero lastimarte – agregó la pelirroja con la voz quebrada por el llanto retenido en vano – Yo… yo… no puedo… no puedo hacer nada. Soy… soy una estúpida.

No lo resistió más. Nuevamente el dolor de su vida miserable le azotaba el alma. Se abrazó a si misma y cerró los ojos, sollozando con fuerza. A segundos de desatar su llanto, sintió un par de manos apoyarse sobre sus hombros. Aplacando levemente sus sollozos, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos amatistas de Yugi, pero estos lucían diferentes; estaban opacos y con un tenue resplandor triste ¿Acaso eran lágrimas?

\- No digas eso de nuevo – pidió como una suplica discreta.

\- Muto-san – Kaori olvidó su tristeza al escuchar aquella petición.

\- ¡No vuelvas a degradarte! – alzó este la voz, asustándola, pero no por el volumen de su voz, sino que porque bajo esta parecía haber una grieta escondida que luego crecería hasta desgarrar las cuerdas vocales de Yugi. La pelirroja bajó la mirada, clavándola en el suelo, sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al chico. Había percibido tanto dolor en esos ojos amatistas que sentía que de solo mirarlos, se le encogía el corazón. Yugi soltó sus hombros, aun sin dejar de observarla.

\- No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti – le pidió – Es inevitable que me preocupe por mis amigos.

Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lo miró como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Amigos?

\- M-Muto-san – balbuceó incrédula - ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Creí que era un poco obvio – sonrió el tricolor con timidez – Yo quiero que seamos amigos, Kaori-san.

\- No me trates así por lastima – la pelirroja oscureció su voz y su semblante ¡Ra! Parecía una criatura destinada para vivir la miseria emocional en carne propia para toda la vida.

\- ¡Yo nunca haría eso! – negó Yugi con molestia – Si te digo esto, es porque en verdad lo deseo – guardó silencio. Inhaló y exhaló con profundidad – No puedes desconfiar de todos Kaori-san. Aunque no sé mucho sobre ti, entiendo tu sufrimiento. Sé que te sientes sola. Sé que quieres tener la compañía de otros y que te asusta herir a los demás. Lo sé, porque yo también lo he sufrido.

Recordó con nostalgia y algo de dolor, aquellos días en que no tenía amigos, con excepción de Anzu, pero aun así se sentía abandonado. Antes de ella, su única compañía había sido la soledad. Sabía cuanto dolía. Del mismo modo que cuando al fin su deseo se cumplió y tuvo a sus amigos, pero surgió con ello el temor a perderlos si les llegaba a contar sobre la existencia del ente en el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Él conocía a la perfección ese vacío interno, ese miedo espantoso a quedar solo. Además, una pequeña fracción de ese miedo, seguía presente en su corazón.

Kaori lo miró, sintiendo que el pecho se le encogía de tristeza. Por haber estado tan encerrada en su dolor y la soledad que se había impuesto ella misma. Tan ciega a lo ajeno. No había pensado ni por un momento que no era la única que sufría por soledad. Y ahora, su camino se había cruzado con el de alguien dispuesto a estar a su lado. Pero ¿Qué había hecho ella? Negarse y fingir indiferencia, sin pensar que no solo se estaba hiriendo ella misma, sino que también podía herir a otros con su fingida indiferencia.

\- Perdóname – se disculpó apenada.

Yugi sonrió con tristeza, mientras levantaba una mano a la altura de su pecho. La empuñó suavemente y luego, alzó su dedo meñique.

\- Es una promesa – afirmó con una sonrisa amable – Siempre estaré contigo, para bien o para mal. Puedes confiar en que nunca te traicionaré. Si… aceptas ser mi amiga.

Kaori sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante tan hermosas palabras y aquella leal promesa que el chico tricolor le estaba haciendo. Se escuchaba tan honesto y convincente, y su corazón le dictó la respuesta. Levantó una mano y repitiendo la acción de él, unió su meñique con el del adolescente.

\- Gracias por aceptarme, Muto-san – musitó ella luego de un par de minutos de silencio y calma.

\- Es un gusto Kaori-san – rió él con suavidad – Y ya no es necesario que me llames por mi apellido. Puedes hacerlo por mi nombre.

Ella sonrió por igual y ambos desenlazaron sus dedos meñiques.

Yugi alzó la mirada tras unos segundos, notando como este yacía dominado por las sombras nocturnas.

\- ¡Ra! Ya anocheció – exclamó tomando consciencia de lo tarde que era.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Kaori despreocupada.

\- ¿Cómo volverás a casa? – se preocupó el tricolor.

\- Ya me las arreglaré – respondió ella indiferente.

\- No deberías ir sola – contradijo él, asombrado de forma negativa ante la indiferencia que manifestaba Kaori frente a aquella situación como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – interrogó ella sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Es peligroso transitar solo a estas horas – respondió Yugi intentando no enfadarse por la indiferencia y desdén de Kaori por su propia seguridad. Esas cosas no podían evitar exasperarlo.

\- Estaré bien – ella suavizó su expresión – No es la primera vez que esto me ocurre.

Yugi la miró con tristeza, una vez más. La pelirroja parecía tomar estas cosas como si no valieran la pena, pero en lo profundo, ella deseaba que alguien si se preocupara. No de sus problemas, sino de ella como persona.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció el tricolor.

\- No… no es necesario – Se maldijo internamente por rechazar la compañía del chico, pues en verdad en ese momento la anhelaba, pero sabía que si él se llegaba a enterar de dónde vivía, todo se iría por la borda. Aun no estaba lista para dar a conocer el origen de su dolor y nunca lo estaría, pues su temor más profundo la obligaba a callar y ese temor era el mismo culpable de negarse a dejar entrar a otras personas en su vida: las perdería de un momento a otro, quedando sola y abandonada en la miseria emocional que probablemente la arrastraría a la muerte.

\- Ten cuidado – le aconsejó el joven, haciéndola despertar de sus pensamientos negativos.

\- Lo sé – murmuró apartando la mirada.

\- Nos vemos mañana en clases – se despidió el tricolor intentando sonreír sin éxito, pues la consternación se lo impedía.

\- Y-Yugi- san – ella no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, estaba avergonzada por lo que le iba a pedir. Incluso decir su nombre le significó todo un desafío.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió él al notarla algo inquieta. Aunque sintió una calidez profunda al escuchar su nombre escapar de los labios de ella.

\- ¿Y-Yo… puedo… – tragó saliva con pesadez y sintió que la vergüenza acaloraba su rostro –… a-abrazarte?

Yugi abrió los ojos por completo, totalmente pasmado por aquellas palabras que suplicaban a gritos silenciosos por una muestra de afecto. No por lo que pedía, sino por el pudor con que ella se lo pedía. Como si abrazar a un amigo fuera un crimen bajo pena de muerte. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaría esa joven sin recibir la fortaleza, el cariño y el calor de una muestra de afecto. Se sintió mal por ella.

\- Kaori-san – habló con voz suave, acercándose un poco más a ella – No necesitas preguntarlo. Se supone que somos amigos ¿verdad? Así que, si es lo que quieres, hazlo.

Ella alzó su mirada, dejando al descubierto su rostro sonrojado, aspecto que de forma inconsciente e involuntaria cautivó a Yugi. Él le sonrió para transmitirle su confianza. La pelirroja le sonrió de regreso y comenzó a alzar sus brazos, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de su amigo. Su sonrisa se borró, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza que ocultó agachando la cabeza. Tembló sutilmente. No se sintió capaz de continuar; lo que estaba haciendo, no era lo correcto.

\- Kaori-san – escuchó la voz masculina y a la vez, llena de bondad de aquel chico, ligada a un suspiro pequeño. Se negó a alzar la mirada.

Pero al sentir unos brazos ajenos y a la vez anhelados rodear su cuerpo, alzó la mirada, reflejando en ella su asombro. Su cuerpo estaba junto al de Yugi y los brazos de este la abrazaban con sutileza, como si temiera lastimarla, mientras las extremidades superiores de ella descansaban inertes a sus costados, su cabeza permanecía quieta y su mentón apenas rozaba el hombro del tricolor. La chica estaba ausente, perdida en un estado de confusión. Se tensó, atemorizada por no saber como reaccionar de forma correcta. Además, la respiración ajena a la suya se sentía calmada y reconfortante.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa poco visible y cerró sus ojos, recostando su frente sobre el hombro de su amigo. Sus brazos al fin reaccionaron correspondiendo a aquel abrazo. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre la espalda del chico, ejerciendo más presión, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Olvidó todo y se concentró en disfrutar el calor reconfortante de aquel abrazo.

Luego de un par de minutos se separaron con lentitud. El tricolor apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaori y conectó sus orbes amatistas con los rubíes de ella. Notó un leve sonrojo que decoraba con gracia las mejillas de la pelirroja.

\- No recordaba… lo reconfortante que era – murmuró esta sonriendo con tristeza.

Yugi sintió su interior remecerse ante aquellas palabras. Kaori estaba aun más sola y abandonada de lo que él era capaz de imaginar ¿Cómo era posible que siquiera supiera lo dulce y reconfortante que podía ser un abrazo? Sintió ganas de llorar por presenciar aquella soledad indeseada en alguien que no lo merecía. Mordió su labio inferior a modo de reprimir el llanto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Kaori al ver aquel semblante luminoso opacarse de manera abrupta. Yugi no le respondió. Retiró las manos de los hombros de ella, para después tomar sus manos blanquecinas y estrecharlas con suavidad.

\- No… no volverás a estar sola – musitó con la voz a punto de romperse – Yo… yo nunca voy a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo.

Sus ojos encontraron los de la joven y sin poder reprimirlo, dejó caer una tímida lágrima de su ojo derecho y esta se deslizó por su mejilla.

\- No llores por mi – ella acercó su mano suave al rostro del joven y limpió aquella gota cristalina. Volvió a unir su mano con la del tricolor.

Reconfortada. Se sentía muy reconfortada.

\- Creo en ti – agregó la pelirroja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

\- Gracias – respondió él mientras le soltaba las manos con mucha lentitud.

Ambos callaron. Sus miradas seguían sincronizadas en un mismo ritmo, un mismo tono, una misma melodía. Una sola canción.

\- Se hace tarde – ella desvió la mirada en contra de sus deseos – Creo… que mejor me voy a casa.

\- Ten cuidado – le pidió Yugi con voz consternada.

\- Lo tendré – afirmó ella con una sonrisa – Hasta mañana, Yugi-san.

\- Nos vemos, Kaori-san.

La pelirroja se volteó y echó a caminar por el sendero escasamente iluminado por los faroles eléctricos. Si figura avanzó sin retroceder hasta desaparecer como un espejismo del desierto. En cuanto la perdió de vista, Yugi encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta de su casa y después de abrirla, ingresó a su hogar, cerrando la misma a sus espaldas. Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras. No se molestó en buscar el interruptor de la luz; conocía su casa como la palma de su mano. Caminó a paso lento y seguro hasta dar con las escaleras. Subió por estas, llegando al segundo piso y posteriormente, a su habitación. Al ingresar en esta, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos. Estaba exhausto y necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente tenía clases y eso no le levantaba mucho el ánimo. Cerró los ojos y a su mente dispersa y adormilada acudió el recuerdo de Kaori, reproduciéndose como si fuera una película. Incluyendo el breve momento en que ambos sellaron su amistad y en el que él fue capaz de comprender un poco mejor el nivel de dolor y soledad y dolor que la chica portaba en su alma. Su sonrisa se borró de solo pensar en eso. Ella no merecía aquello. Él podía verlo.

Kaori era una joven llena de dulzura que la soledad marchitaba como flor en el crudo invierno.

Estaba decidido.

Él mismo iba a salvarla de la oscuridad que consumía su alma. Su corazón bondadoso era capaz de eso, y de mucho más. Ya lo había demostrado antes y eso lo había hecho crecer como persona, aunque muchas veces, él lo negaba sin tener un por qué.

* * *

 **Y este capitulo concluye aquí mis lectores.**

 **¿Cómo les parece que va el rumbo de la historia? ¿Logran hacerse una idea de lo que está atormentando a tal nivel a Kaori? ¿Quieren una pista?**

 **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.**

 **Y antes de irme:**

 _CatoneHistorias_ **: nuevamente agradezco tu comentario fiel. Seguir con esta historia tiene sus desafíos. Y descuida, Kaori seguirá interactuando con nuestros amigos. Y con respecto a su relación con Yugi, solo espera y verás que tanto se fortalece o se debilita este vinculo. Me alegra que esta historia te provoque tantas emociones. Ese es el objetivo de un escritor. Tocar los sentimientos de sus lectores.**

 **Nos veremos en una próxima actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	7. Risas y lágrimas

**Hola de nuevo mis seguidores fieles y amados lectores. Acá regreso con un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Cumpliendo a último minuto mi promesa de actualización. ¡Lo logré!**

 **Y sin más palabrería… a leer.**

* * *

7- Risas y lágrimas

Corría a más no poder, maldiciendo el hecho de tener piernas largas pero lentas como caracol. La gente a su paso lo veía correr cuan rayo de luz, mientras el aire de otoño propio de Septiembre le golpeaba el rostro. Su respiración se agitaba por correr tanto y su estómago gruñía de forma insolente, reclamándole por no haber desayunado. Una vez más y ya casi por costumbre, se había quedado dormido y ahora iba en una carrera a contrarreloj para no llegar tarde a clases o de seguro lo suspenderían. Ya cargaba con 10 atrasos en un solo mes.

Frenó con brusquedad, jadeando y sintiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Respiró por la boca varias veces y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

\- Maldita sea – masculló con frustración, mientras se revolvía el cabello rubio. Se irguió, levantándose como un caballero cuando se dispone a retomar la batalla. Iba a empezar a correr una vez más, cuando un abrupto frenazo, el chirrido de neumáticos y un motor encendido lo obligaron a detenerse una vez más.

\- ¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido, perezoso? – una voz irritante, en ese momento para él, le regañó con burla. Viró su mirada a la derecha, hacia la autopista, cerca de la vereda. Un chico castaño lo miraba con burla mientras permanecía sobre una moto, sentado como si nada.

\- No es gracioso Honda – alegó el rubio con voz cansina.

\- ¿Necesitas transporte? – ofreció el nombrado suavizando la voz.

\- ¿Tú que crees? – respondió Jonouchi con un dejo de sarcasmo. Sin esperar más, se sentó en el vehiculo detrás de su amigo y este le entregó un casco para que se protegiera la cabeza. Honda se colocó su propio casco y encendiendo la moto, echó a andar a toda velocidad, y a su paso, las calles, los autos y las personas pasaban rápidamente de largo. Llegaron a la puerta de la escuela en aproximadamente 10 minutos, un poco antes de que la campana marcara el inicio de la jornada escolar. El rubio se bajó de la moto.

\- Te debo una, Honda – dijo a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Con esta me debe como 12 – le recordó el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en sus labios.

\- No fastidies – alegó Jonouchi antes de arrojarle el casco con brusquedad y virar para ingresar al establecimiento, sin tomarse la molestia de esperar a su amigo quien aun debía avanzar un poco más para estacionar la motocicleta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Su cabeza yacía recostada sobre la fría superficie de la mesa y sus párpados cerrados ocultaban la ternura de sus ojos. No estaba dormido, pero permanecía ausente de su entorno, sordo a las pláticas de sus compañeros. Quería descansar. La noche anterior le había costado un mundo conciliar el sueño, debido a los múltiples pensamientos que seguían aglomerados en su cabeza.

\- Buenos días dormilón – escuchó una voz femenina muy familiar, a la vez que un par de manos se apoyaban sobre sus hombros. Abrió los ojos con pereza y miró hacia arriba: los iris azules de su amiga acompañados de una cálida sonrisa amistosa le saludaban.

\- Buenos días Anzu – saludó con voz cansina mientras levantaba un poco más la cabeza. La castaña se sentó a su lado y él le siguió con la mirada.

\- ¿No dormiste bien anoche? – preguntó Anzu mirándolo fijo.

\- Ya me conoces Anzu – sonrió Yugi con nerviosismo mientras rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice – Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – la voz femenina de la adolescente se tornó preocupada.

\- Pues… algo así – respondió Yugi – pero, es algo bueno.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que sería? – preguntó su amiga con curiosidad.

El chico iba a responderle, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y una conocida chica pelirroja ingresó. Su semblante era serio, pero… no parecía triste.

\- ¡Buenos días Kaori-san! – exclamó el tricolor con alegría mientras le hacía señas de que se acercara a ellos.

\- B-Buenos días Yugi-san – saludó la aludida moviendo su mano en un ademán de saludo, con cierta inseguridad. Avanzó con lentitud hacia su pupitre ubicado delante del tricolor. Una vez que dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó, se volteó de inmediato, encontrándose con la sonrisa de bienvenida de Yugi y la mirada curiosa de Anzu.

\- Yugi-san, te ves cansado – comentó Kaori mirándolo más detenidamente.

\- ¿En serio se nota tanto? – se quejó el aludido con una mueca mientras restregaba sus ojos con sus manos.

\- A los ojos de nosotras, me temo que si – rió Anzu, para luego enfocar su atención y sus palabras en la otra adolescente - ¿Cómo estás, Kaori-san?

\- Etto… bien, supongo – contestó con prisa y algo nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a conversar con otras personas, a ese nivel de cercanía y por ende, hasta la más sencilla pregunta interpersonal o personal hacia ella la hacía sentir nerviosa y ansiosa. Jugó con sus manos, enfocando su atención en estas.

Un par de estruendosas voces masculinas que parecían envueltas en una absurda discusión, se escucharon resonar en los pasillos, acercándose al aula. No había que ser muy listo como para saber que se trataba de Jonouchi y Honda.

\- Apocalipsis en 3… 2… 1… y…– murmuró Yugi por lo bajo y una vez acabada su frase discreta, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el par de chicos entraron dándose empujones.

\- ¡Ja! Te dije que llegaría antes que tú – se burló el rubio de su amigo a la vez que lo señalaba con el dedo.

\- ¡No inventes! Yo llegué primero – contradijo Honda.

\- ¿Qué no pueden al menos saludarnos antes de empezar a discutir? – les interrumpió Anzu cruzándose de brazos, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido de parte de ambos chicos.

\- Hola Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun – saludó Yugi ignorando lo dicho por Anzu.

\- Hola Yugi – saludó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El castaño solo hizo un ademán de saludo. Kaori escondió su mirada, encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándose a si misma.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kaori-san? – le preguntó Yugi al ver que tensaba las facciones de su rostro. Ella no le contestó. Parecía nerviosa y asustada.

\- ¡Hey! – escuchó esta cerca suyo. No se atrevió a mirar, pues estaba convencida de que le estaban hablando a ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sostuvo entre sus dedos la tela de su falda, apretándola con fuerza.

\- ¡Vaya sorpresa! – exclamó Jonouchi mientras con su brazo le rodeaba los hombros a la pelirroja, desconociendo que al hacerlo, ella se tensó mucho más de lo que ya estaba - ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

Ella abrió su boca levemente, pero ni un solo sonido escapó de esta. La cerró y la volvió a abrir, emitiendo un silencio que delataba su incomodidad.

\- Jonouchi – murmuró Anzu a modo de regaño para que cerrara la boca, pero el mencionado no la escuchó.

\- ¡Oh vamos! No me dejes hablando solo – alegó Jonouchi con falsa molestia – Solo quiero conocer a la chica a la que mi mejor amigo salvó de ser arrollada…

No notó que Yugi le hacía señas con los ojos y las manos de que no le recordase ese incidente. Era demasiado obvio para cualquiera que la pelirroja no quería recordar eso. Lo descubrió demasiado tarde, cuando al acabar su frase desubicada, la chica se levantó abruptamente de su puesto, sin avisar a los demás y callando sus labios temblorosos, salió del aula a paso veloz. Ellos miraron hacia la puerta, sintiéndose preocupados por su reacción.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Katsuya! – regañó Anzu con sarcasmo. El aludido suspiró avergonzado. Yugi miró con tristeza la puerta del aula. De alguna forma, se sentía responsable por el nuevamente decaído estado de Kaori.

\- Iré a buscarla – alzó la voz la castaña – Jonouchi, será mejor que te busques una buena disculpa.

Dicho esto, salió del aula, dejando a tres chicos con miradas incrédulas y asombradas. Ignorando el estado de sus amigos, avanzó por el amplio pasillo de la escuela, en dirección al baño. Su instinto femenino le decía que encontraría ahí a Kaori. Y no se equivocaba. Al entrar allí encontró a la joven, pero no pudo evitar dar un respingo al ver su estado.

\- ¿Kaori-chan? – murmuró no queriendo importunar.

La aludida volteó la cabeza, mirando el rostro de la castaña. Desvió su propia mirada casi de inmediato, avergonzada de su aspecto personal poco disimulado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Anzu. Kaori movió la cabeza rápidamente a modo de afirmación. Esto no convenció a la castaña, quien se acercó a la otra joven, posicionándose a su lado. Logró notar un detalle que de lejos pasaba inadvertido: los ojos de la joven. Estaban enrojecidos, y no solo por el color de su iris.

\- Estabas llorando – dijo Anzu, más como afirmación que como interrogante.

Kaori se tensó ante la correcta deducción de su compañera. Empuñó sus manos que descansaban inertes en la orilla del lavamanos y tragó saliva con pesadez.

\- Tranquila – sintió la calidez de la mano de Anzu sobre su hombro. Su tensión comenzó a ceder. Respiró hondo, intentando no volver a llorar.

\- Lo siento – musitó con la voz cansada.

\- ¿Hiciste algo malo? – inquirió la castaña.

\- No – respondió la pelirroja.

\- Entonces ¿para qué te disculpas?

Kaori no le contestó y con algo de brusquedad se retiró el resto de sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos. Observó de reojo a Anzu, encontrándose con su sencilla mirada azulina.

\- No le hagas caso a Jonouchi. No sabe cerrar la boca. Es todo.

\- Supongo – contestó Kaori juntando sus manos. Anzu soltó una pequeña risa, intentando animar a la chica.

\- Ven, vamos a clases – la castaña tomó a Kaori del brazo y ambas se retiraron del baño, volviendo al pasillo de la escuela, esta vez, en dirección a la sala de clases, algo apresuradas para no recibir un sermón por parte del profesor. Al llegar a destino, para su buena suerte, el docente aun no llegaba.

\- Chicas – las llamó Honda para que se acercaran.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kaori-san? – preguntó Yugi casi de inmediato.

\- Descuida Yugi-san – respondió la aludida – Ahora lo estoy.

Yugi no se sintió muy convencido, hasta que la chica le enseñó una tímida, pero honesta sonrisa, asegurando de este modo que no le estaba mintiendo. Yugi le sonrió por igual y después, repitió aquel tierno gesto con Anzu, agradeciéndole por ayudar a Kaori. Esta correspondió a su gesto del mismo modo.

\- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Honda al no percatarse de aquella conversación silenciosa.

\- Si, Honda-kun – respondió el tricolor.

\- ¡Chicos! – el grupo completo fue saludado por un chico de cabello blanco y ojos castaños.

\- Buenos días, Bakura-kun – lo saludó Anzu. Kaori lo miró confundida, pues no lo conocía.

\- Él es Ryou Bakura – le habló Yugi con discreción a la pelirroja – No llegó hace mucho a la preparatoria. Es uno de nuestros amigos.

Ella miró al tricolor con expresión asombrada. No había emitido palabra alguna y él ya parecía saber que era lo que le inquietaba. O su expresión de confusión había sido muy explicita o Yugi podía leerle la mente.

\- Bakura-kun – saludó Yugi al albino.

\- Hola Yugi-kun – saludó este con una sonrisa. Su atención se desvió hacia cierta chica pelirroja de la cual no había notado antes su presencia.

\- Ella es Kaori Hira, nuestra nueva amiga – presentó Yugi a la joven, la cual apoyó una mano en su nuca y sonrió avergonzada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Es un gusto, Kaori-chan – saludó Ryou con su carismática sonrisa.

\- T-También para mí, Bakura-san – saludó ella con un balbuceo inevitable.

\- Tanta formalidad me asusta – alegó Jonouchi.

\- Tratándose de un bruto como tú, no me sorprende – se burló Honda.

\- Por cierto, Jonouchi – Anzu endureció su voz al hablarle al rubio – Creo que hay ALGO que debes hacer.

\- ¿Eh? – este la miró sin entender, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de ella. Eso fue más que suficiente para recordarle su "metida de pata".

\- Ah… claro – se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose nervioso. Miró a la chica en cuestión.

\- K-Kaori – la llamó por su nombre. La aludida lo miró con expresión neutral y vaga sonrisa – L-Lo lamento. Creo que me pasé un poco de la raya y… – se disculpó con torpeza mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos, consecuencia de la vergüenza que sentía.

\- Descuida, Jonouchi-san – la chica ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y su mirada se tornó compasiva y comprensiva – No fue para tanto.

La tensión que el rubio estaba sintiendo sobre los hombros se desvaneció ante la respuesta entregada. Sonrió ampliamente y levantó su pulgar a modo de afirmación a la pelirroja. Esta solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos? – cuestionó Bakura al desconocer el porqué de aquella disculpa.

\- Te aconsejo que no preguntes – le susurró Honda – Es un tema… algo delicado.

El albino asintió con expresión confundida, aun sin entender.

Por otro lado, Yugi sintió una profunda alegría al notar como Kaori interactuaba con los demás sin sentirse tan intimidada como antes. Sonrió sin despegar sus ojos de la pelirroja.

Durante algunos minutos más, el grupo siguió hablando sobre una diversidad de temas, soltando bromas y carcajadas cada cierto tiempo. Si bien Kaori no hablaba mucho ni comentaba al respecto, sonreía con timidez de vez en cuando. Se sentía menos asustada.

Su charla se vio cortada cuando el profesor de física ingresó a la sala, provocando un respingo en los estudiantes. Llevaba casi 20 minutos de retraso y por ello, los demás ya habían asumido que perderían la primera clase.

\- ¡Rayos! – masculló Jonouchi.

Todos fueron a ubicarse en sus respectivos puestos, no demasiados felices por la llegada del docente. Cuando Kaori se acomodó en su lugar, sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz suave le habló en un susurro.

\- Reunión en mi casa. Hoy después de clases.

\- ¿Yugi-san? – ella lo miró de reojo.

\- Por favor, ven – fueron las últimas palabras del adolescente antes de alejarse de la pelirroja. Ella se quedó estática durante un par de segundos, para luego reaccionar y sentarse con rapidez. Se rascó la mejilla, insegura de qué responder a la petición del tricolor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre tomar esas resoluciones sin consultármelo antes?! – vociferaba furioso, estremeciendo a la persona detrás del otro lado del teléfono.

\- P-Pero señor…– balbuceó el desconocido.

\- ¡Nada de peros! – la otra voz tronaba como un demonio - ¡Cancela el trato con esa empresa o considérate despedido!

Colgó con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, exhalando un suspiro pesado. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apoyando los codos sobre el extenso escritorio frente al cual estaba sentado. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, en un casi vano intento de calmar su exasperación que le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- Maldito mediocre – masculló con veneno.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dándole paso a un chico de unos 13 años, de cabello negro y algo alborotado y ojos traviesos.

\- Nii-sama – saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Mokuba – murmuró el castaño algo sorprendido – Creí que ya habías vuelto a casa.

\- No gracias. Prefiero esperarte – respondió Mokuba – Además, tú sabes que me aburro solo en casa.

\- Mañana tienes clases – le recordó el mayor.

\- Lo sé – el menor era muy insistente – Pero me quedaré esperándote.

Kaiba rodó los ojos. Parecía que la terquedad se llevaba en la sangre.

\- Nii-sama – habló tímidamente el pequeño – ¿No crees que sería bueno que volvieras a la preparatoria?

\- ¿A qué viene esa idea? – Seto alzó la mirada, evidenciando su extrañeza.

\- Digo… para que no te la pases todo el día en la empresa – se defendió Mokuba.

\- Primero muerto.

Para el CEO, no había peor tortura que estar en un ambiente lleno de perdedores. Para él, no era una escuela, sino una cárcel atestada de idiotas.

El único al que le guardaba cierto respeto era a Yugi Muto, por todo lo relacionado a su capacidad como duelista, y por haber sido el contenedor de su más grande adversario. Si no fuera por eso, el tricolor solo sería uno más del montón.

\- Esta bien, Nii-sama – su hermano lo arrancó de sus pensamientos – No voy a insistir – agregó fingiendo inocencia. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se retiró de la oficina de Seto.

Este último soltó una disimulada risa burlona. Conocía a Mokuba mejor que nadie. Era su hermano menor y estaba seguro que algo se traía entre manos. Prefirió esperar a que el menor lo confesara.

Tomó un archivador lleno de papeles y lo levantó por un segundo en el aire, dejando caer una hoja de este por accidente. Resopló fastidiado, dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se agachó a recoger la hoja. Comprobó que no se trataba de lo que pensaba. Pues el objeto era otra cosa. Enfocó su atención en este, dándose cuenta que se trataba de una fotografía.

En ella, la viva imagen de una persona se encontraba impresa. Expresión neutral, rostro pálido, boca sencilla, ojos carmín y como broche de oro, una abundante cabellera roja larga hasta los codos. Vestía un simple vestido color blanco que dejaba al descubierto la piel de porcelana de sus hombros, haciendo juego con su rostro.

\- Kaori Hira – murmuró aquel nombre con frialdad.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, como si aquella acción pudiera despejar su abarrotada mente. Volteó la foto y la dejó sobre el escritorio boca abajo, del mismo modo en que dejaba sus cartas de duelo.

Detrás de aquella foto, se ocultaban muchos secretos. Y algunos de estos, eran los culpables del dolor de aquella joven. La misma cuya imagen se dibujaba en aquella foto y cuya existencia ya era parte de la vida de Yugi Muto, si que Seto Kaiba lo supiera aun.

* * *

 **¡Oooooohh!**

 **¿Sorpresa? ¿Seto Kaiba, una de las causas del sufrimiento de Kaori? ¡¿Por qué?! Aun falta mucho por descubrir. Esta historia está lejos de acabar.**

 **Aviso… habrá un evento que marcara el camino de Kaori y los demás. Su relación con Yugi y los demás está a punto de cambiar.**

 **Ahora, antes de irme:**

 _Catone Historias_ **: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia tan triste que hasta yo estoy sorprendida de mi propia maldad. Y bueno, aquí tienes tu primera pista acerca del origen del dolor de Kaori. ¿Sorprendida?**

 **Jajaja. Si. Yugi siempre se las da de héroe si se trata de proteger sus lazos amistosos. Y ahora que forjó uno con esta chica no dudará en protegerlo a costa de todo. Incluso de su propio sufrimiento.**

 **¿Te logras hacer una idea o solo te confundo más? Muajajajajaja**

 _Carlos29_ **: Pues si. Ese sentimiento de soledad es algo desgarrador. De hecho me basé en mi propio dolor del pasado para conseguir que esa sensación que sufre Kaori se sienta tan real. Y si, es muy doloroso.** **Gracias por tu primer review.**

 **Y sin más, los dejo de momento. Ya veremos cuando traeremos un nuevo capitulo, con nuevas pistas y nuevos acontecimientos.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	8. Inicio de una nueva amistad

**Hola mis amados lectores y seguidores. Su dulce escritora les trae un nuevo capitulo de este fic un tanto peculiar. Sin elementos sobrenaturales y enseñando una vida cotidiana para Yugi y sus amistades.**

 **Y sin más parloteo… ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

8- Reunión e inicio de una nueva amistad

Sus pasos eran robóticos y tiesos. Mordía las uñas de sus manos con evidente nerviosismo y su mirada se encontraba fija sobre sus zapatos.

\- Kaori-chan – le habló Anzu con discreción. La aludida alzó la mirada con brusquedad y miró a la castaña – No te sientas nerviosa. No estás haciendo algo malo.

\- No lo sé Mazaki-san – musitó la pelirroja.

\- Tranquila. Solo es una reunión de amigos – insistió Anzu – Y recuerda. No siempre le hagas caso a Jonouchi o a Honda. No siempre piensan lo que dicen.

Kaori rió de manera forzada, abrazándose ella misma. Anzu cambió su expresión relajada a una más bien preocupada. La chica realmente se veía asustada, como si estuviera involucrada en un crimen contra su voluntad.

\- No tienes que ir si no quieres – habló la castaña con voz derrotada. Kaori se detuvo abruptamente y Anzu la imitó. Ambas estaban solas, en medio de la calle y nadie más parecía estar allí. La pelirroja tenía la mirada ensombrecida y las manos empuñadas.

\- Soy una cobarde – musitó con la voz quebrada – Una cobarde malagradecida.

\- Kaori-chan – le reprochó Anzu de forma implícita – No digas eso.

\- ¡Yugi-san solo quiere ayudarme! – exclamó en voz alta. Miró a su compañera con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Y así es como se lo pago? ¿Huyendo?

\- Kaori-chan – le interrumpió Anzu – No te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no quieras hacer. Yugi no te va a presionar y nosotros tampoco.

Esta no le contestó. Desvió la mirada, avergonzada por su inicio de berrinche.

\- Lo lamento Mazaki-san – se disculpó Kaori – Es que… no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

\- Tranquila – la mano de la castaña se posó en el hombro de la otra chica – Entiendo que estés asustada.

\- Solo… vamos antes de que me eche para atrás – la pelirroja se restregó los ojos para quitarse la evidencia que mostraba que había estado al borde del llanto. Odiaba llorar frente a los demás. Prefería hacerlo en compañía de la soledad.

Ambas retomaron su marcha, ignorando lo que acababa de pasar. La pelirroja sentía que tenía el deber de hacer un gran esfuerzo, casi sobrehumano, para no quebrarse frente a los demás. Sabía que era débil y lo odiaba, pero despreciaba aun más, manifestarlo a los ojos de los demás.

\- M-Mazaki-san – titubeó.

\- ¿Si? – Anzu la miró con expresión tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué Yugi-san se fue antes, junto con los demás? – preguntó la pelirroja – Creí que nos iríamos todos juntos a su casa.

\- Supongo que debía hacer algo importante y por eso se adelantó – contestó Anzu – Pues a mi solo me dijo que fuera a su casa y te hiciera compañía.

\- Es extraño – comentó Kaori dándole punto final a su dialogo con la ojiazul. Esta la miró de reojo. En parte, le había mentido. Sabía perfectamente los motivos de Yugi para haberse ido antes y llevarse de paso a Jonouchi y Honda. Él mismo le había pedido que se fuera con Kaori mientras este llegaba a casa acompañado de sus camaradas. Las razones eran bastante claras y Anzu había accedido a la petición de su amigo. Solo esperaba que para él no fuera tan difícil cumplir con su objetivo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cerró la puerta tras de si cuando sus amigos ingresaron a la casa antes que él, mientras iban en medio de una bulliciosa conversación. Inhaló y exhaló con profundidad y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

\- Hey Yugi – lo llamó Jonouchi al notar su ausencia de la conversación que sostenían – ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No exactamente a mi me pasa algo, Jonouchi-kun – respondió el tricolor mientras se volteaba a verlo tras permanecer con la mirada estancada en la perilla de la puerta.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió el rubio.

\- Chicos – los llamó Yugi a ambos con cierta brusquedad – Necesito pedirles un favor. Por eso le pedí a Anzu que se retrasara a propósito junto con Kaori-san.

\- Ya me parecía raro que no hubiesen llegado junto con nosotros – comentó Honda con expresión pensativa.

\- Escuchen – prosiguió Yugi – No sé si lo hayan notado, pero Kaori-san… es algo diferente – hizo una mueca, frustrado por no poder explicarse bien – No digo que sea algo malo, es solo que… ella es muy tímida y no habla mucho.

\- Creo que todos lo notamos el día que la invitamos a almorzar con nosotros – comentó Honda de forma subjetiva. Y era algo en que todos concordaban. Ese día, durante la instancia mencionada, ella había mantenido una postura rígida y una mirada perdida en otro mundo. No había hablado, y apenas si había llevado bocado a su boca.

\- Es por eso mismo, Honda-kun – trató de explicarse una vez más el tricolor – Ella no está acostumbrada a sociabilizar con otros. Debe tener sus razones, pero si queremos que se sienta incluida y no asustarla, es necesario que todos aportemos.

\- De acuerdo… y eso en idioma terrícola significa... – pidió Jonouchi una aclaración. Pues no comprendía a donde quería llegar su amigo.

\- No es que tenga algo en contra de ustedes chicos – intentó explicar Yugi – pero, me gustaría que cuando estemos con ella, ustedes… fueran… menos – hizo un ademán con las manos intentando acabar la petición de forma indirecta.

\- ¿Menos qué? – preguntó Jonouchi arqueando una ceja.

\- Ustedes entienden…– intentó proseguir el más bajo. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo – No ser tan…– inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Empuñó las manos con frustración. No quería llegar a decirlo.

\- ¿Brutos? – respondió Honda con una expresión algo divertida.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! – negó frenéticamente el tricolor mirando a sus dos amigos con expresión avergonzada - ¡No me refería a eso!

\- ¿Entonces…? – exigió saber el rubio.

\- Me refiero a que…– Yugi desvió la mirada hacia arriba, buscando un sinónimo a la palabra dicha por el castaño. Mas no lo logró – Lo que dijo Honda-kun – suspiró derrotado y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose pésimo. Él odiaba reconocer los defectos de sus amigos y el solo decirlos en voz alta le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

\- Descuida Yugi – le consoló Honda mientras soltaba una carcajada – Por mi no hay cuidado. Mediré mis palabras.

\- Lo mismo va por mi – asegruó Jonouchi mientras guiñaba un ojo – No te vamos a decepcionar viejo. Ya verás que tengo razón.

\- Gracias amigos – agradeció Yugi con una sonrisa, borrando de su cara todo rastro de vergüenza.

\- Por cierto Yugi, ¿no tendrás por allí una engrapadora? – preguntó Honda con cierta maldad en su voz.

\- ¿Una engrapadora? – ahora el tricolor era el que estaba confundido – ¿Para qué?

\- Pues…– el castaño señaló a Jonouchi sin ninguna discreción – Para asegurarme de que este tarado realmente mantenga cerrado el hocico.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás en mi contra? – alegó el rubio con indignación – ¡Se supone que somos amigos!

\- Se llama precaución – se burló el castaño mientras hacía comillas con los dedos al pronunciar la ultima palabra – Considéralo un favor amistoso.

\- ¡Veamos si sigues tan gracioso cuando YO te engrape la bocota!

\- Ni siquiera tienes con que hacerlo.

Yugi solo pudo rodar de ojos y cruzarse de brazos, ahogando una risa pequeña al ver como sus amigos volvían a discutir como siempre. Ese par no tenía remedio, pero le importaba en lo más mínimo. Los quería tal y como era. De otro modo, no serían sus amigos.

El sonido del timbre provocó un respingo en los tres muchachos. Jonouchi y Honda suspendieron su pelea absurda y Yugi se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola con algo de prisa.

\- Hola – saludó con un ademán de manos.

\- Hola de nuevo, Yugi – respondió Anzu con dulzura. Kaori solo hizo un gesto con la mano y miró al suelo, avergonzada y nerviosa.

Con un nuevo gesto, Yugi las invitó a pasar a ambas y cerró la puerta tras ellas ingresar.

\- Hola de nuevo – saludó la pelirroja a los otros muchachos.

\- ¿Qué hay? – saludó Jonouchi con una sonrisa exagerada.

\- Bueno ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Anzu.

\- ¿Alguien quiere…? ¡AGH! – el rubio soltó un alarido cuando Honda le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo callar.

\- ¡No lo digas! – habló – A nadie más que a ti se le ocurriría estar las veinticuatro horas del día comiendo.

\- Idiota – bufó Jonouchi por lo bajo, de modo que nadie más le oyera.

\- Bien – el castaño esta vez se dirigió a todos en general – Ya que hoy nos acompaña alguien nuevo – señaló a Kaori, quien lo miró y dio un respingo en el acto – Sugiero que sea ella quien nos diga que hacer ahora.

\- ¡¿EEEEHHH?! – la aludida abrió los ojos por completo, similar a como lo haría una presa siendo acorralada por un depredador. El nerviosismo y la falta de sociabilidad la traicionaron una vez más – B-Bueno, y-yo… es decir, c-creo… que… es que yo…

¡Maldición! Sus palabras carecían de coherencia al agolparse con desesperación en su boca, ansiosas por huir de aquella incomodidad.

\- Oye, tranquila. No mordemos – intentó calmarla Jonouchi al verla convertirse de un segundo a otro en un completo manojo de nervios.

\- Es que…– la chica inhaló hondo y exhaló muy despacio – yo nunca… he hecho… digo… nunca he ido… a juntas… como estas.

\- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó el rubio, pero suavizó la voz al ver la mirada de advertencia de Yugi – Digo… ¿Nunca tuviste reuniones con tus amigos en tu otra escuela?

Kaori bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos, sintiendo la angustia oprimiendo su pecho.

\- Yo… nunca he tenido amigos.

La voz deprimida de la pelirroja al realizar aquella dolorosa confesión, provocó que los demás sintieran un asombro indeseado y al mismo tiempo una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Pero quien lo sintió con más pesar fue Yugi.

No era algo que pudiese evitar, no cuando él había sufrido esa condena durante casi toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Una cicatriz de su pasado que siempre estaba latente y al borde de volver a abrirse.

Miró a la joven con pesar y empatía, quien ocultaba sus ojos bajo sus mechones de cabello rojizo.

\- Kaori-san – musitó con la voz melancólica.

\- ¡Ugh! En verdad lo lamento – se disculpó Honda con expresión enfadada. Estaba molesto consigo mismo al no considerar la opción de que Kaori nunca había tenido otros amigos – No tenía idea de que…

\- No, no me pidas disculpas – lo interrumpió Kaori – Son mis problemas, no los tuyos – su voz comenzó a desquebrajarse – No quiero involucrarlos en mis problemas. No quiero que salgan lastimados.

Los demás la miraron con notable consternación, pero por sobre todo, una profunda tristeza y empatía. Si bien era cierto que desconocían el porqué del sufrimiento de la joven, el solo saber que ella se negaba a hablar y escogía sufrir en silencio, tragarse sus gritos de angustia y reprimir sus ganas de llorar, era más que suficiente para que ellos supieran la enorme carga que ella llevaba sobre sus hombros. Tal vez hasta mucho más de lo que ellos lograban dimensionar.

\- Kaori – le habló Anzu con suavidad – ¿Por qué nos dices eso?

\- Porque mi vida es un infierno – confesó la aludida sin mirar a la castaña – Y yo no quiero que…

\- Pues lamento contradecirte – la interrumpió Jonouchi con voz firme, pero comprensiva a la vez – Pero si uno de nuestros amigos está sufriendo, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados.

\- Jonouchi-san – murmuró Kaori alzando la mirada y posándola sobre el rubio.

\- Si dices que tu vida es un infierno – prosiguió este – Nosotros te sacaremos de allí. Y si fracasamos, entonces arderemos en el infierno contigo.

La joven mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos se nublaron por las gotas salinas que en estos se acumulaban. Pero esta vez, no apartó su mirada.

\- Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Kaori – volvió a hablar Jonouchi – Se apoyan entre ellos en las buenas y en las malas hasta el final. No solo comprenden si uno de ellos está sufriendo. También comparten ese sufrimiento y lo superan juntos. Aunque tengan que luchar contra viento y marea. Si tú estás sufriendo, nosotros también lo sentiremos y te ayudaremos a que vuelvas a sonreír. Porque aunque lo niegues o no lo creas, tú ya eres nuestra amiga, Kaori.

\- J-Jonouchi-san – la pelirroja dejó que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Esas palabras… habían logrado apaciguar la desencadenada tormenta que llevaba dentro de su marchito corazón.

\- Viejo, eso fue… conmovedor – reconoció Honda sonriendo ampliamente, aunque una oculta parte de su ser estaba tentada a provocar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Anzu y Yugi asintieron a lo dicho por el castaño, sintiéndose igualmente conmovidos. Si bien era cierto que Jonouchi era un bruto irremediable, en el fondo era una persona muy gentil y leal a sus amistades. Y de igual modo, podía sentir empatía por los demás.

\- Jonouchi tiene razón – apoyó Anzu – Y ahora, Kaori-chan es parte de nuestro circulo de amistad.

\- Nunca más estarás sola – agregó Yugi mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Kaori, provocando que esta se volteara a verlo a los ojos. Le sonrió y ella dejó escapar un ligero sollozo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas aun atrapadas en sus orbes escarlata.

\- _Arigato_ – habló con la voz rota.

\- No es nada, somos tus amigos después de todo – musitó Anzu.

Kaori secó el resto de sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y luego alzó la mirada una vez más. Una hermosa sonrisa decoró su rostro antes abatido.

Un instante de silencio y calma los envolvió por completo.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Jonouchi una vez que aquel emotivo momento acabó.

\- Podríamos ver una película, o algo así – sugirió Yugi.

\- Apoyaré esa idea, siempre y cuando no sea Jonouchi quien escoja la película – dijo Honda. Obviamente refiriéndose al gusto de su camarada por la pornografía.

\- Oye pedazo de alcornoque, puedo oírte – amenazó el rubio.

\- Ni siquiera sabes qué es un alcornoque.

Solo eso bastó para que ambos reiniciaran su pelea. ¿Cuándo no? Si esas situaciones absurdas entre ambos ya parecían el pan de cada día.

\- Eh… ¿Ellos estarán bien? – preguntó Kaori levemente preocupada.

\- Trágicamente si, Kaori-chan – respondió Anzu con una mueca en su rostro. Si bien las peleas entre los dos chicos podían resultar cómicas en ocasiones, se repetían tanto que acababan por ser algo digno de avergonzarse. La pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia Yugi, quien solo rió con nerviosismo ante la absurda discusión de sus amigos. Kaori le sonrió en respuesta y siguió mirando a sus dos nuevos amigos que seguían peleando sin llegar a nada. Al parecer debía acostumbrarse a esa clase de situaciones si se trataba de esos dos.

Pero aun así, se sentía menos deprimida.

Tal vez, después de todo, el sol si brillaba para todos al final.

* * *

 **Y… eso fue todo, mis amores.**

 **Si, lo sé. Un capitulo corto, pero no por eso menos importante.**

 **Ahora, Kaori Hira es miembro oficial de los amigos de Yugi… ¡Démosle la bienvenida!**

 **Pero aun falta mucho por descubrir. Hay pistas, pero el enigma sigue.**

 **Kaori oculta muchos secretos y motivos para sufrir.**

 **¿Podrán ayudarla… antes de que sea demasiado tarde?**

 **Y antes de irme de nuevo…**

 _Catone Historias:_ **Vaya, vaya. Parece que te dejé helada con el hecho de que Kaiba sea participe aquí. Muy pronto verás el por qué. Veamos si tus sospechas son correctas o no. Y como ya viste, Kaori se ha incluido al grupo de Yugi, así que las cosas darán un pequeño giro, mi amiga escritora. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a este, mi primer long fic de Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Y a quienes me siguen y se quedan en el anonimato, gracias por apoyarme. Y los espero en una próxima actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	9. Un toque de rebeldía

**Hola mis amados lectores!**

 **Una vez más me reporto con una nueva actualización de este curioso fic.**

 **¿Cómo les parece que va? ¿Bien, mal? Díganme ustedes.**

 **El misterio sobre la vida de Kaori seguirá como tal, pero nuevas pistas van a surgir.**

 **Así que… ¡A leer!**

* * *

09- Un toque de rebeldía

Golpeaba la superficie de la mesa con la punta de sus uñas cubiertas por esmalte transparente. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el paisaje externo a aquel salón de clases. Se perdía en cada hoja amarillenta u anaranjada que era arrancada de los árboles y arrastrada a merced del viento, para acabar lejos de las miradas ajenas.

\- Libertad – musitó muy despacio mientras cerraba los ojos paulatinamente e inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, recostándola sobre su brazo. Ignoró sin problemas las conversaciones de sus otros compañeros. No eran de su incumbencia. Pronto oyó la puerta abrirse, pero no abrió los ojos. Respiró lentamente, relajando los músculos algo tensos de su cuerpo y de su rostro. Unos pasos se acercaron a espaldas de ella y luego, una mochila fue dejada sobre la superficie del pupitre que estaba a espaldas de ella.

\- Kaori-san – saludó una voz muy familiar.

La aludida sonrió disimuladamente y levantó la cabeza nuevamente. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces y se volteó con lentitud.

\- Buenos días, Yugi-san.

El aludido le sonrió de forma sencilla y se sentó en su puesto. Kaori siguió en su misma posición.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día domingo? – preguntó Yugi haciendo amago de conversación.

\- Nada nuevo que reportar – respondió su nueva amiga con desgano - ¿Y tú?

\- Menos – el tricolor hizo una mueca de aburrimiento – No hice algo que valiera la pena, además de mis tareas.

Ella suspiró resignada. Odiaba su vida monótona, y al parecer, él también.

\- ¡Hey! – saludó un chico rubio seguido de un joven castaño.

\- ¡Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun! – saludó Yugi con entusiasmo. Kaori solo entrecerró los ojos mientras el par de recién llegados se acercaban.

\- ¿Algo nuevo que contar? – preguntó Honda mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba al lado de Yugi. Jonouchi le imitó y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

\- No – contestaron todos a coro.

\- Uuuff – resopló el castaño – Estamos iguales. Prefiero cuando tenemos nuestras juntas que quedarme encerrado todo el maldito día haciendo los deberes.

\- Hablando del tema – interrumpió Jonouchi – Yugi ¿Cuándo nos juntamos de nuevo en tu casa?

\- No lo sé – respondió el tricolor – Creo que aun es muy pronto.

\- Si, es verdad – apoyó Honda – Deberías tener más paciencia Jonouchi. ¿O acaso crees que Yugi se la puede pasar todos los días reponiendo todo lo que te tragas de su refrigerador?

\- ¡Oigan, eso no es lo que yo…! – él más bajo agitó las manos, negando lo dicho por el castaño quien reprimía una carcajada explosiva.

\- ¡HOOONDAAAA! – aulló Jonouchi como un demonio antes de ponerse de pie como un resorte, dibujando una expresión asesina en su cara. El amenazado soltó una risotada y arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo, con el rubio tras él, pisándole los talones.

\- No de nuevo – se quejó Yugi negando con la cabeza una vez que ambos chicos desaparecieron por la puerta del aula.

\- ¿Ellos… siempre están peleando así? – preguntó Kaori con expresión confundida.

\- Casi siempre – respondió el tricolor – Pero no te preocupes. Es su manera de demostrar su amistad.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, sin entender del todo. Acabó por volver a entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír con disimulo. Tenía aun mucho que aprender sobre ellos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos, intentando aplacar su frustración. Era eso o tomar lo primero que sus ojos encontraran y aventarlo contra el suelo o la pared.

Si.

Había cedido a la petición de Mokuba y aceptado regresar a la escuela dentro de un par de semanas.

Su hermano le había insistido durante días y noches que por favor, aunque fuese por un par de días, se olvidara de sus deberes como CEO e intentara despejar su cabeza. Además de recurrir al argumento (¿o falacia?) de que su imagen podía mancharse si los medios llegaban a enterarse de que Seto Kaiba no había concluido, a los ojos de los ignorantes y de los paparazis, su educación de preparatoria.

Idiotas. ¿Qué iban a saber ellos? No por nada había aguantado durante años de su niñez la estricta educación profesional de Gozaburo a base de castigos, presión y golpes. Pero solo él y su hermano conocían eso. No podía salir a luz tal crudo relato o sería un escándalo de siglos de duración.

Pero si trataba de ver la situación desde el primer argumento, Seto no entendía como demonios podía quitarse algo de tensión si se hallaba en un salón atestado de holgazanes.

Eran simple basura, disfrazadas bajo el cartel de "compañeros de clase". No le llegaban ni a los talones.

El abrupto sonido del teléfono lo arrancó de sus pensamientos oscuros. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, intentando dejar la mente en blanco, sepultando sus emociones, adquiriendo la neutralidad digna de un CEO.

\- ¿Diga? – habló al contestar la llamada.

"¿Seto-sama?"

\- Si, soy yo – resopló con fastidio – ¿Acaso me ha llamado para restregarme su petición desesperada en la cara, aun cuando ya accedí desde el inicio?

"¿C-Cómo?"

Era muy obvio. Kaiba ya había reconocido quien lo llamaba y hasta ya suponía el motivo para hacerlo.

\- ¡No se haga el idiota! – estalló el susodicho perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia - ¡Dígame de una vez que quiere ahora!

"Pues…" el otro sujeto que sostenía aquel dialogo con el CEO se escuchaba bastante atemorizado.

\- ¡Hable de una vez! – exigió el castaño.

"Necesito que postergue la reunión que organizamos para aclarar los puntos del trato que habíamos acordado" contestó de prisa desde el otro lado de la línea su interlocutor.

\- ¡¿Qué dice?! – exclamó Kaiba. Empuñó su mano desocupada y la estrelló contra el escritorio. Decir que estaba furioso resultaba poco.

"Por favor, Seto-sama" suplicó la persona anónima "Hubo severas complicaciones en mi empresa".

\- Ese no es mi problema – regañó el CEO con la voz más cruel y exasperada de la que era capaz – ¡Si no asiste a esa reunión, puede comenzar a despedirse de nuestro acuerdo! ¡No olvide que esto le afectaría mucho más de lo que me afectará a mí!

"Pero…"

\- ¡NADA DE PEROS! – gritó Kaiba antes de colgar con brusquedad y gruñir entre dientes. Ahora ocurría un imprevisto ridículo como aquello.

¡Pero que bien!

Aunque no le sorprendía que aquel pobre diablo estuviera tan desesperado. Si, se trataba de una persona altamente reconocida y con gran influencia internacional, cuyo imperio estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Y por la misma razón, había recurrido a arrodillarse ante Seto Kaiba y pedir su ayuda. Este último no se negó, aunque a primera vista, un acuerdo entre ambos no lo beneficiaría tanto como al otro sujeto.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que quien saliera vencedor de aquel trato fuese el CEO de Kaiba Corporation. No por nada ya era uno de los empresarios más exitosos de Japón y ya comenzaba a expandir sus dominios por América.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios del castaño.

De una u otra forma, siempre salía triunfante si se trataba de negociar con otras empresas.

Además, el acuerdo formado era bastante delicado como para que aquel empresario desesperado se retractara. El punto que sellaba el pacto, era lo que provocaba que Kaiba tuviera a su sometido socio en la palma de su mano.

Un paso en falso… y todos caerían, menos él.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡Uuuuuuggghhhhh! – gruñó por quinta vez el rubio.

\- ¡Ya deja de quejarte! – reclamó Anzu ante los bufidos ruidosos de Jonouchi.

\- Nunca – se negó este con actitud infantil.

\- Bueno, al menos solo nos tocó ordenar los implementos – habló Yugi intentando ser optimista.

A regañadientes, el rubio tuvo que darle la razón a su amigo.

Se encontraban en la piscina del instituto escolar, ordenando los implementos de gimnasia que los de segundo grado habían utilizado. Los de tercer grado, precisamente el curso de Yugi, habían tenido clase al igual que los de segundo, pero la diferencia radicaba en que estos últimos habían tenido clases de natación en la piscina, mientras los más grandes sufrieron la condena de correr, trotar y hacer sentadillas bajo las estrictas ordenes de Karita-sensei. Y como broche de oro, se había escogido a un grupo de alumnos para que ordenara y limpiara las orillas de la piscina y recogieran lo utilizado por los demás. Pues al día siguiente y debido al pronto cambio de estaciones, la piscina sería cerrada hasta la llegada del verano próximo.

Como era de esperarse, el grupo de Yugi, siendo Kaori incluida, fue elegido para la "dichosa" tarea.

\- ¿Por qué siempre nos toca lo más aburrido y difícil? – lloriqueó Jonouchi.

\- Si así te comportas solo por ordenar, no quiero ni imaginarme como estarías actuando si tuvieras que limpiar el interior de la piscina – comentó Anzu viéndolo con expresión de desaprobación. Su amigo la miró muy molesto, pero prefirió quedarse callado. Yugi soltó un suspiro agotado al ver la execrable actitud de Jonouchi, mientras limpiaba los restos de agua del borde de la piscina. Honda y Kaori recogían los implementos utilizados para guardarlos en la bodega que se hallaba junto a la piscina. Anzu ayudaba a Jonouchi y Yugi a limpiar el espacio que rodeaba la piscina. El interior de la misma sería limpiado al día siguiente por los docentes.

Al caer la tarde, su labor estaba terminada.

\- Misión cumplida – dijo Honda con voz cansada y a la vez aliviada.

\- Creí que nunca acabaría – agregó Jonouchi.

\- Al menos no fue así – comentó Kaori mientras con una mano se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Pues pese a que ya estaban en época otoñal, había un sol abrasador ese día. Casi tan fuerte y caluroso como el de verano.

\- Oigan, vamos a cambiarnos – sugirió Anzu – Estoy agotada y solo quiero irme.

\- Apoyo esa noción – dijo Jonouchi alzando la mano como voto a favor.

Los demás solo asintieron.

Fueron a sus respectivos camerinos, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, a cambiar su buzo deportivo por el uniforme escolar. Se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela, ya alistados y con sus respectivas mochilas, listos para volver a casa. Pero al ir a buscar sus zapatos y cambiarlos, Anzu dio un respingo y cerró la puerta de su casillero de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Anzu? – preguntó el rubio al verla reaccionar con tal brusquedad.

\- Oh no…– musitó la castaña mientras se miraba la muñeca.

\- ¿Estás bien, Anzu-chan? – preguntó Kaori algo consternada.

\- ¡Mi pulsera! – exclamó la aludida antes de salir corriendo de allí ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

\- ¡E-Espera Anzu! – el tricolor la siguió casi de inmediato. Los demás imitaron aquella acción, sin comprender que era lo que había pasado.

Volvieron a la zona del patio del colegio donde se hallaba instalada la enorme piscina. La castaña recorría el contorno de esta, con la mirada fija en el suelo, como si buscara algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Anzu? – la voz de Yugi distrajo brevemente a Anzu de su accionar.

\- Perdí algo importante – se explicó ella. El tricolor arqueó una ceja sin comprender del todo a la ojiazul.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Honda al llegar a la escena, acompañado de Jonouchi y Kaori.

\- Perdí mi pulsera favorita – la castaña respondió sin mirar a sus amigos, pues sus ojos recorrían cada milímetro del suelo de forma minuciosa. Realmente se le veía asustada y hasta un poco consternada.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Yugi creyó conocer las razones para que Anzu estuviese tan alarmada por haber perdido algo como una simple pulsera. Pero prefirió callar a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Simplemente dejó su mochila en una extensa banca que estaba cerca de la piscina y se quitó su chaqueta escolar, quedando solo con una camisa blanca para arriba, pues el calor comenzaba a tornarse menos soportable. Junto a su amiga, comenzó a ayudarla a buscar el mismo objeto.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que ocurre? – reclamó Honda, recibiendo por respuesta la ignorancia ajena. Kaori y Jonouchi solo observaban de forma incomprensiva. Pero para la pelirroja, aquel estado de confusión solo duró un par de segundos, al notar algo peculiar cerca de la punta de sus zapatos. Se inclinó con cuidado y a la vez, observando el objeto descubierto, con curiosidad de niño pequeño.

Por otro lado…

"¡Maldición!" se regañó Anzu a si misma mentalmente "¿Cómo pude perderla?"

La rabia por la pérdida de tan valioso tesoro, ocasionaba que se le dificultara buscar con calma. Sus ojos temblaron de impotencia.

\- A-Anzu-chan – balbuceó Kaori al llamar en voz alta a su amiga.

\- ¿Si? – respondió la castaña.

\- ¿E-Esta es la pulsera que buscas? – la chica de orbes carmín alzó la mano, enseñando a la vista de los demás, el objeto buscado.

Una expresión de asombro, entremezclada con alivio fue lo que reflejó el rostro de Anzu ante el oportuno hallazgo de Kaori. Se acercó a esta última a paso algo apresurado.

\- La encontraste – murmuró mientras tomaba la pulsera de las manos blanquecinas de la pelirroja – Muchas gracias Kaori-chan – los ojos azules de la adolescente brillaban de gratitud y felicidad mientras sujetaba con fuerza aquella joya entre sus dedos. Kaori se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó.

\- No me hubiese perdonado el haberla perdido – comentó Anzu con un suspiro calmado. Los demás chicos se acercaron, curiosos y deseosos de saber lo que pasaba.

\- Anzu ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Yugi.

\- Si, gracias a Kaori-chan – respondió la aludida con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, caminó hacia su mochila y guardó la pulsera en un pequeño bolsillo dentro de la misma.

\- ¿Todo este escándalo por una pulsera? – alegó Jonouchi, sin percatarse de la mirada de advertencia de Yugi y la expresión fulminante de Anzu – Y luego dicen que el inmaduro soy…

El rubio no alcanzó a dar por terminadas sus quejas, cuando un brusco empujón lo hizo trastabillar y perder el equilibrio, haciéndole caer de espaldas en el lugar más inapropiado…

¡SPLASH!

Las aguas calmadas de la piscina se vieron bruscamente agitadas en cuanto Jonouchi se precipitó en estas, ante la mirada atónita de los demás, con excepción de Anzu. Su expresión correspondía al pánico y la vergüenza.

\- ¡Anzu! – la regañó Honda.

\- Debí medir mejor mi fuerza – la castaña se cubrió el rostro con una mano, presa de la creciente vergüenza. Su intención nunca fue derribar a su amigo y hacerlo caer en la piscina, solo quería darle un empujón para que cerrara la boca.

De las aguas de la piscina, brotó la cabeza del rubio así como la parte superior de su cuerpo. El pobre tosía enérgicamente, escupiendo el agua que accidentalmente había tragado al caer.

\- ¡Anzu! – vociferó Katsuya – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Lo siento – se disculpó la acusada reprimiendo una carcajada ante la cómica imagen del chico empapado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Jonouchi-kun? – preguntó el tricolor algo preocupado.

\- ¡No, no lo estoy! – contestó el aludido de mala gana – Estoy mojado hasta los huesos.

\- Al menos pudiste darte un buen chapuzón ¿Eh? – se burló Honda.

\- ¡Cállate y ayúdame a salir de aquí! – alegó el rubio acercándose a la orilla de la piscina en donde estaban los demás.

El castaño sonrió con expresión socarrona y se acercó al borde, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a su amigo a salir…

Pero en cuanto su mano sujetó la ajena…

\- Te tengo.

Jonouchi lo miró con malicia y sujetando con ambas manos a su camarada, lo jaló bruscamente del brazo, haciéndole soltar un grito y acabar en el mismo estado que él mismo: empapado y dentro de la piscina.

Los demás dieron un respingo, asombrados por las acciones del rubio.

\- ¡Honda-kun! – exclamó Yugi.

\- ¡Honda-san! – le siguió Kaori – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Claro, si ser arrastrado por un baboso y acabar en una piscina está de moda – contestó el aludido con sarcasmo, aunque no parecía tan molesto.

\- Chicos, salgan de allí – sugirió Anzu con expresión preocupada – Si alguien nos llega a descubrir estaremos en problemas.

Los que estaban en el agua, intercambiaron miradas y un par de sonrisas maldadosas se formaron en sus respectivos labios.

\- Anzu-chan – la llamó Honda con una voz escalofriante.

\- Ch-Chicos – la susodicha se puso nerviosa ante el tono de voz con que fue llamada.

\- Ahora…– el rubio siguió el juego de Honda – ¡Es tu turno!

Dichas estas palabras, Honda salió casi de un salto del agua, regresando a la orilla y antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo más, el chico agarró a Anzu de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento volvió a lanzarse a la piscina con la castaña aun en sus brazos. Esta apenas si pudo gritar o darse cuenta de las intenciones de sus amigos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – soltó Yugi ante lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Anzu-chan! – gritó Kaori acercándose al borde de la piscina. Al mismo tiempo, el par de castaños emergió desde el fondo.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – alegó Anzu luego de toser un poco de agua y recuperar posteriormente el aliento – Pudiste haber causado que me ahogara.

\- Ahora estamos a mano, Anzu – rió Jonouchi. La castaña lo escudriñó con la mirada durante algunos segundos, pero al final de forma inevitable terminó por reírse también.

\- ¿Estás bien, Anzu-chan? – preguntó Kaori aun algo preocupada por su amiga.

\- Descuida Kaori-chan – respondió la castaña – Estoy bien.

La chica pelirroja exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Pueden salir de allí de una vez? – alegó Yugi – No quiero que nos metamos en problemas.

\- Vamos Yugi, relájate – respondió Honda – Hasta Anzu está aquí con nosotros. Vamos. Salta tú también.

\- ¡¿Que yo haga qué?! – el tricolor retrocedió un paso instintivamente y una expresión nerviosa e indecisa se posó en su rostro - ¡C-Claro que no!

\- Está bien – Jonouchi se encogió de hombros – Entonces… te daré una mano.

\- ¿J-Jonouchi-kun?

El nombrado subió en un veloz movimiento, saliendo del agua, colocando los pies en tierra. Una expresión maliciosa se leía en su cara. Adivinando sus intenciones, Yugi palideció y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a correr.

\- ¡Ah no! – lo detuvo Jonouchi agarrándolo del brazo – ¡Ni lo intentes Yugi Muto!

El aludido dio un grito y comenzó a forcejear intentando escapar. Entre ambos inició así una cómica lucha. Jonouchi arrastraba a su amigo, cogiéndolo del brazo y del cuello de la camisa, mientras el tricolor se resistía cuanto podía, empeñado en zafarse del agarre de su camarada. Ambos gritaban y hasta escupían amenazas entre ellos, mientras los demás observaban absortos su "pelea". Especialmente Kaori, quien no sabía si intervenir o quedarse donde estaba. Era la primera vez que veía algo tan absurdo. Le preocupaba, pero al mismo tiempo, le causaba ganas de reír.

El forcejeo no duró mucho tiempo y el resultado fue más que evidente. Después de todo, Jonouchi era mucho más fuerte, físicamente, que Yugi. El rubio consiguió sujetarlo de los brazos, e inmovilizándolo, saltó de inmediato junto con el tricolor a la piscina, quien con suerte apenas si pudo aguantar la respiración.

\- ¡Yugi-san! – exclamó Kaori acercándose al borde. Pero al hacerlo en el mismo momento en que los chicos se precipitaron en las aguas, su uniforme se salpicó de la misma.

A los pocos segundos, los dos adolescentes lograron salir a la superficie y aspirar una gran bocanada de aire. Yugi tosió un poco al haber ingerido agua.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Honda – A eso yo le llamo un buen chapuzón.

\- Cof cof… supongo que si – apoyó el tricolor una vez que su tos se detuvo.

\- Oigan, pero aun nos falta alguien – interrumpió el rubio.

\- ¿Dé qué estás hablando, Jonouchi? – Anzu arqueó una ceja sin entender las palabras de su amigo.

\- ¡Kaori! – vociferó cual altavoz el rubio - ¡Es tu turno!

\- ¡¿Eeehhh?! – soltó la chica abriendo enormemente los ojos – ¡N-No! No voy a hacer eso.

\- Vamos Kaori – insistió Honda siguiendo el juego de su camarada - ¡Salta! Será divertido.

\- N-No puedo – tartamudeó la chica asustada, sus rodillas temblaron – Me meteré en problemas.

\- No tengas miedo – dijo Jonouchi – Si nos descubren diré que fui yo quien te empujó a la piscina.

\- Y dudo mucho que no le crean – agregó Honda con burla, el rubio solo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- No lo sé – dudó la pelirroja.

\- No vamos a obligarte si no quieres, Kaori-chan – habló Anzu con algo más de comprensión.

\- Pero de todos modos, sería divertido – musitó Yugi hablando para si mismo, pero de inmediato se reprendió mentalmente a si mismo. No podía forzar a Kaori.

\- Dime una cosa, Kaori – señaló Jonouchi a la joven – ¿Alguna vez has roto las reglas?

Esta se tensó de inmediato e hizo un ademán de negación con la cabeza como si lo hiciera en cámara.

\- Entonces… ¡Hazlo ahora! – gritó el rubio con exagerada emoción – Por una vez en t vida… haz lo que quieras.

\- No te asustes por lo que pase después – habló Yugi intentando parecer neutral – Nosotros te vamos a proteger.

\- Todo estará bien – afirmó Anzu – No importa lo que elijas.

\- ¡Vamos Kaori! – gritó Honda mientras alzaba su mano empuñada hacia el cielo en señal de aliento.

Kaori recorrió con su mirada carmín el espacio de la piscina donde sus únicos amigos reían, chapoteaban y la invitaban a unirse a su espontánea travesura. Se fijó en sus rostros. Tan alegres, tan risueños, tan llenos de vida.

Y ella…

Ella ya había olvidado lo que era sentir esa alegría, esa cálida sensación embargante capaz de sanar cualquier herida en su corazón. Esa maravillosa sensación de sentirse vivo.

Ser feliz.

Y no quería hacerlo. No quería olvidar que se sentía ser feliz. Después de todo, era culpa de sus propios progenitores el que su futuro estuviera forjado cuan metal y que la tristeza y la soledad fueran sus más indeseados y fieles acompañantes.

¿Si por un solo momento, aunque fuese breve, el romper las reglas, rebelarse contra algo absurdo aunque autoritario, fuese sinónimo de ganar una sonrisa… lo harías?

Esa idea… esa nueva idea nació en su pecho.

¿Lo harías?

Cerró los ojos suavemente, relajó su cuerpo.

¿Lo harías?

Pensó con el corazón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ignoró a la razón.

¿Lo harías?

\- Sí – musitó abriendo los ojos, enseñando una mirada decidida y firme – Lo haré.

Se acercó nuevamente a la orilla, captando la atención de los demás, quienes la miraron algo extrañados.

\- ¿Kaori-san? – musitó Yugi, incapaz de adivinar lo que pensaba hacer su amiga.

Esta inhaló y exhaló por la boca, dobló un poco las rodillas y dándose un pequeño impulso mientras exhalaba un pequeño grito, saltó desde la orilla

A los ojos de sus amigos, aquella acción pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. Vieron a la joven saltar, su cuerpo suspenderse en el aire y el espacio. El viento agitó con creciente brusquedad, las ropas y el cabello rojizo de Kaori Hira. En menos de tres segundos, la muchacha se precipitó en las aguas.

Sintió la frialdad del líquido abrazarle la piel y alborotar una a una las hebras incontables de su cabello. Su respiración se había contenido antes de caer y sus ojos se habían cerrado con fuerza antes de sumergirse. Por efecto natural y ayudada de la fuerza de sus brazos, emergió a la superficie, soltando el aire contenido y tomando una nueva bocanada del mismo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, aun con la respiración agitada y el corazón en la garganta. Miró a su alrededor.

Cuatro pares de ojos de diversos colores la observaban con notable asombro. No pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidada.

\- Eso… ¡Fue increíble! – gritó Jonouchi con euforia.

\- ¡Sabía que lo harías! – acompañó Honda con una carcajada.

Kaori los miró con una sumisa expresión, para después sonreír tímidamente.

\- Fue algo asombroso – se sinceró.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – afirmó Honda – Y este perdedor de aquí creía que nunca ibas a saltar – señaló al rubio con el dedo.

\- ¡Oye, eso fue lo que creías tú! – contradijo Jonouchi. Acto seguido, le arrojó un chapuzón de agua a la cara, mojándole la misma a su amigo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Con qué quieres jugar rudo? – musitó con malicia el castaño – ¡Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste!

No tardó ni medio segundo en regresarle el "ataque" al rubio de la misma manera, quien solo soltó un bramido y respondió de igual forma: arrojándole agua. Ambos prácticamente había iniciado una guerra… bastante salvaje.

\- Oigan, contrólense por favor – pidió Anzu al verlos aumentar paulatinamente la brusquedad de sus ataques.

\- ¡Tú no intervengas! – corearon ambos con un grito. Acto seguido, arrojaron agua sobre el rostro de la castaña, para después reír de una forma escandalosa. Pero sus carcajadas se borraron muy pronto, al percibir el aura asesina y la mirada amenazante que se había formado en los orbes de Anzu. Los dos tragaron saliva.

\- ¿Anzu? – se atrevió a hablar Jonouchi, apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- Jonouchi Katsuya – dijo Anzu con una voz mercenaria. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus delicados labios – Ahora sí… ¡Date por muerto!

Acto seguido, cogió a Yugi y a Kaori, quienes habían permanecido expectantes a su reacción y los posicionó junto a ella. Uno a la derecha. El otro a la izquierda.

\- Muy bien chicos – habló con un ligero cambio de humor – ¡Ayúdenme a acabar con este par de idiotas!

\- ¿Nosotros qué? – preguntó Kaori confundida.

\- ¡¿PAR DE IDIOTAS?! – los aludidos fingieron sentirse ofendidos.

Tras formarse los "equipos" de forma espontánea, ambos comenzaron a atacarse unos a otros, arrojándose agua, salpicándose y riendo a carcajadas ruidosas.

Kaori sintió una felicidad nueva en su corazón. Si bien, la pobre recibía más de lo que lograba atacar, eso no le importaba. Reía como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Le parecía que hasta ya había olvidado como reír. Quien hubiera pensado que una pequeña travesura le traería algo tan maravilloso.

Olvidó sus problemas, su dolor, sus secretos. Solo se centró en disfrutar de aquella "guerra de agua" con sus amigos.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Una voz grave y hasta amenazante tronó aquella pregunta desde lejos.

Los cinco adolescentes se petrificaron en la posición en la que habían quedado. Kaori palideció, Jonouchi y Honda tragaron saliva, Yugi se cubrió la boca para no soltar un grito, Anzu clavó su mirada en la entrada. No había nadie, pero ciertos pasos se oían acercarse.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó el rubio – ¡Nos van a cachar!

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Honda con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – ordenó Anzu.

Los demás asintieron y salieron a toda prisa de la piscina. De forma atropellada recogieron sus respectivas pertenencias y arrancaron del lugar. Para que no los descubrieran, tomaron un atajo por los camerinos, para finalmente llegar al acceso principal del instituto y huir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

No supieron cuanto habían corrido ni cuanto tiempo les había tomado, pero una vez que la escuela ya no podía ser divisada por alguno de ellos, fue cuando se detuvieron. Respiraban de forma agitada, tenían los rostros levemente sonrojados ante el cansancio y la falta de aire. Podían sentir sus palpitaciones cardíacas en sus oídos por la agitación… y como broche de oro, estaban mojados de pies a cabeza. El agua les escurría por el uniforme, el cuerpo y el cabello. Solo sus mochilas se mantenían a salvo del agua.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – habló Jonouchi entre jadeos.

\- Demasiado – apoyó Yugi intentando regular su respiración.

\- ¡Es definitivo, nunca más seguiré tus juegos! – se quejó Honda a su rubio amigo.

\- ¡A mi no me vengas a echar la culpa, fue Anzu la que empezó! – se defendió el acusado – ¡Ella fue la que me empujó!

\- ¡Jonouchi! – regañó la castaña.

\- Olvídenlo – intervino Yugi – Al menos nos salvamos de un buen castigo.

\- Si, pero por mí, valió la pena – aseguró Jonouchi sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos dejaron de hablar al escuchar una contagiosa carcajada. Uno de ellos reía cuan niño pequeño, dejando pasmados a los demás.

\- ¿Kaori-san? – murmuró Yugi realmente asombrado de descubrir a la dueña de aquella risa.

\- Lo siento chicos – habló ella intentando calmarse – Es solo que... nunca me había sentido tan emocionada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – admitió Jonouchi – ¡Nada como un poco de adrenalina para pasar el rato!

\- En serio eres raro, Jonouchi – se burló Honda. El rubio le dio una mirada fulminante, mas no logró intimidarlo.

\- Creo, que es la primera vez que te escucho reír, Kaori-chan – comentó Yugi, causando que la aludida adquiriera una expresión de sorpresa y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave rubor rosado. Desvió la mirada con sutileza, llevando una mano a su mejilla sintiéndola acalorada.

\- N-No es para tanto – musitó avergonzada.

\- Es bueno verte y oírte reír, Kaori-chan – opinó Anzu.

La pelirroja ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. Los demás repitieron la misma acción.

Sin hacer otro comentario al respecto, el animado grupo de amigos prosiguieron con su trayecto a sus respectivos hogares. En determinados puntos, Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu se separaron del grupo, tomando otros caminos para llegar a sus casas. Al final, solo quedaron Yugi y Kaori, quienes se despedirían una vez que el tricolor llegara a su morada y la joven continuaría sola con su trayecto. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna al quedarse solos. El único sonido que provenía de ambos era su respiración que seguía un mismo compás de manera involuntaria.

A pesar de que eran amigos, aun parecía existir una delgada barrera invisible entre ellos. Y por parte de Kaori con los demás. Pero quien había creado esa barrera era ella misma. Y no podía ser destruida de la noche a la mañana.

Sin embargo, el clima pareció anhelar que ambos se acercaran y rompieran con el inquietante silencio que les rodeaba, antes de que su trayecto juntos se dividiera en dos. El viento sopló con suavidad, creando una brisa fresca que aminoró los efectos del calor abrasador, y al mismo tiempo, enfrió la temperatura de la tarde.

Kaori no tardó mucho en percibir el frío viento acariciarle la piel húmeda y el mojado cabello. Se abrazó a si misma, frotando sus brazos para tratar de darse calor a si misma. Su cuerpo tembló levemente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el tricolor que le acompañaba. Aunque ya sospechaba que ocurría. Pues la brisa también se sintió rozarle la piel.

\- Tengo un poco de frío – reconoció ella – No es la gran cosa.

Se quitó la mochila de la espalda y se agachó para apoyarla en el piso, abrió después la misma y buscar si llevaba algo para cubrirse del frío.

Yugi la observó detenidamente, mientras intentaba pensar en alguna forma de ayudarle. La chica temblaba mucho. Seguro que tenía más frío de lo que decía.

Su atención sobre ella se desvió cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza. Fijó su mirada en su brazo derecho, donde sostenía su chaqueta azul marino escolar. Era la única prenda que no se había mojado, pues se la había quitado antes de ayudar a Anzu a buscar la pulsera perdida.

Kaori suspiró frustrada al comprobar que no llevaba algo para cubrirse del frío viento que ahora soplaba. Una brisa otoñal. Cerró la mochila y se levantó del suelo, sosteniendo la misma de las correas de atrás. Sus ojos cambiaron de la frustración a la sorpresa, al sentir algo cálido cubrir sus hombros, abrigándola. Por inercia, acercó su mano a su hombro contrario, sintiendo la suave tela de la chaqueta de Yugi. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, comprobando que había sido su amigo quien se la había puesto. Su rostro formó una expresión de asombro, acompañado de un suave rubor en sus mejillas, al momento de dirigir su mirada hacia el tricolor.

\- Yugi-san – habló con voz pasmada.

\- Así no te dará tanto frío – dijo con un dejo de nerviosismo el aludido.

\- P-Pero tú…– la chica estaba sin palabras.

\- Descuida Kaori-chan, yo no tengo frío – mintió él, pues la verdad era que si comenzaba a sentir que su temperatura corporal comenzaba a bajar.

La chica lo miró sin cambiar su expresión anterior. Despacio, sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. Soltó la mochila, cayendo esta pesadamente sobre el suelo. Esto causó que un mohín de confusión apareciera en el rostro de Yugi, quien solo vio el objeto en el suelo y luego se enfocó en su amiga. Esta, indiferente a la mirada del tricolor, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sus manos sujetaron con firmeza los bordes de la chaqueta de su amigo. Sintió como si aquella cálida sensación en su cuerpo se hubiese intensificado al aferrarse a la prenda.

\- Se siente bien – murmuró para si misma. No se percató de que Yugi la había escuchado. Así como también ignoró la risueña sonrisa que formaron sus labios.

Luego de unos segundos, la pelirroja recogió su mochila del suelo y siguió cargándola con las manos, sujetándola de las correas. Ambos adolescentes retomaron su camino y aunque siguieron manteniendo el silencio, la tensión ya se había esfumado.

Tristemente, la casa del tricolor no tardó en ser divisada. Kaori se lamentó para sus adentros. Aun si no hablaban entre si, quería pasar más tiempo con su amigo.

\- Bueno, creo que yo debo seguir de largo – dijo Kaori una vez que ambos estuvieron en la puerta de la vivienda.

\- Eso creo – respondió Yugi, sin tener la más mínima idea de que otra cosa decir.

\- Te devuelvo tu chaqueta – habló la pelirroja mientras hacía un ademán de tomar la prenda mencionada para quitarla de sus hombros.

\- No – la detuvo Yugi – No es necesario.

\- Pero la vas a necesitar – reprochó la pelirroja.

\- Devuélvemela mañana – habló el tricolor con amabilidad – Déjatela puesta. Así no tendrás frío durante el trayecto hacia tu casa.

Nuevamente el asombro se adueñó de Kaori. Al no estar acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto y amabilidad, el comportamiento de Yugi lograba desconcertarla con facilidad.

\- Eso… es muy gentil de tu parte, Yugi-san – habló finalmente con una expresión tranquila en su rostro – Gracias.

\- No fue nada, Kaori-san – el joven intentaba restarle importancia al asunto. Después de todo, solo era un pequeño favor.

\- Para mí si es importante – susurró ella, sorprendiéndolo a él esta vez. Sus orbes escarlata brillaban suavemente, sus mejillas tenían un tenue color rosa y sus labios estaban curvados en una tímida sonrisa.

Ambos guardaron silencio, conectando sus miradas en la eternidad. Una suave y cálida brisa les acompañó, moviendo levemente sus cabellos.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Yugi-san – habló finalmente la pelirroja aun con la sonrisa bailando en su boca.

\- Hasta mañana, Kaori-san.

La joven hizo un pequeño ademán con la cabeza y se retiró de allí, siguiendo su camino y sin voltearse a ver de nuevo. Yugi le siguió con la mirada, hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

Abrió la puerta de la casa con cuidado y la cerró del mismo modo. Al notar el silencio del ambiente, asumió que se encontraba solo.

Exhaló un suspiro suave y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Kaori-san" pensó con cariño. Esa niña se estaba ganando su cariño con increíble rapidez y facilidad. De solo verla, tan frágil y gentil, sentía ganas de abrazarla.

Sus pensamientos acerca de la hermosa pelirroja se vieron interrumpidos al soltar un pequeño estornudo. Cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo.

\- Será mejor que me dé un baño caliente o me voy a resfriar – habló para si mismo. Recordando que aun estaba mojado por el juego improvisado en la piscina del colegio.

Se dirigió al interior de su casa, con la intención ya mencionada y así exterminar el frío.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Salió del cuarto de baño, una toalla blanca envolvía su figura femenina. Con otra, secaba su cabello rojizo que ahora se sentía más pesado. Avanzó sin prisa hacia la puerta continua, la cual le daba acceso a su habitación.

Luego de ingresar y cerrar la puerta, quitó la toalla de su cabeza y sacudió con elegancia su cabello mojado. Dejó la toalla sobre una silla que estaba al lado de su mesita de noche. Exhaló un suspiro relajado y fue hasta su ropero. Lo abrió, buscando una prenda específica. Retiró una polera blanca y holgada junto a unos pantalones, también holgados de color marrón. Le agregó un conjunto de ropa interior. Cerró el armario y regresó a su cama. Dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y prosiguió a vestirse con aquel pijama.

Al terminar con su quehacer personal, volvió a salir de su habitación, esta vez para llevar las toallas utilizadas, en el cuarto de lavado. Al regresar, se dejó caer de bruces sobre la cama, exhalando otro suspiro. Se volteó para quedar de espaldas, su cabello mojado reposó sobre las pulcras sábanas y sus ojos se estancaron en el techo.

\- Que día – murmuró mientras colocaba un antebrazo sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus luceros carmesí.

¡Vaya locura había cometido! Arrojarse a la piscina del colegio por seguirle el juego a sus nuevos amigos.

Amigos.

Aquella palabra le parecía tan maravillosa. Su significado le era un atisbo de luz en su alma fracturada. Algo que sanaba su interior.

Porque sí. Era la primera vez que cometía una locura como aquella. Primera vez que trasgredía las reglas para tener a cambio un poco de diversión.

Pero…

No se arrepentía en lo más absoluto. Por primera vez y en muchos años, sentía que algo en su vida había valido la pena.

Retiró el antebrazo de su rostro y viró la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se estiraba.

Tras un par de parpadeos, enfocó mejor su mirada y la posó sobre un objeto en específico. O mejor dicho, en una prenda de ropa que colgaba de un perchero en la manilla de la puerta de su ropero: la chaqueta de Yugi.

La observaba como quien contempla una obra de arte. En silencio y meticulosamente.

Suspiró con suavidad mientras una sonrisa pequeña se formaba en sus labios. Se irguió con cuidado y se levantó del lecho. Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a su ropero. Miró durante algunos segundos, que le parecieron una eternidad, la chaqueta del tricolor. Acto seguido, la retiró del perchero y la sostuvo con cuidado entre sus manos. Regresó a su cama, aun con la prenda en sus manos temblorosas, sentándose en el lecho.

Su mirada temblaba levemente mientras observaba los detalles de aquella chaqueta escolar azul marino. Con sus dedos, acarició la tela con suavidad, cerrando los ojos. La imagen de Yugi se cruzó por su mente. Sus ojos violetas, su cabello tricolor, los rasgos masculinos y a la vez suaves de su rostro, su sonrisa gentil. Casi podía oír su voz llamarla por su nombre. Inconscientemente abrazó la chaqueta del joven, estrechándola contra su pecho.

Rememoró el dulce momento en que lo abrazó por primera vez. Pero esta vez, estaba sola con sus recuerdos.

Abrió los ojos paulatinamente, sin dejar de estrechar aquella prenda contra si. Inclinó levemente la cabeza, de modo que su cara quedó sobre la prenda. Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo la esencia del joven, impregnada en esta.

\- Yugi – musitó con voz melancólica.

Por alguna razón, sentía que su cariño hacia Yugi estaba creciendo. Si bien era cierto que quería y apreciaba a sus amigos más que a nada en el mundo, al tricolor lo quería mucho más. Por ser el primero en darle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Por tolerar su falsa indiferencia. Por derribar sus muros de aislamiento. Por ser su primer amigo.

\- Gracias por todo – habló al aire y al silencio con la voz desgarrada. Cerró los ojos una vez más. Tibias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pálidas.

Y por primera vez, su llanto no fue provocado por la tristeza ni el dolor. Sino por una alegría desbordante en su corazón.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo en este capitulo mis lectores.**

 **¿Las pistas les indican algo en particular o solo los confunde? ¿Eh, eh?**

 **Pues aquí nuestra querida Kaori tuvo un divertido momento con sus amigos, seguido de una dulce instancia con Yugi**

 **¿Qué opinan al respecto?**

 **Y antes de irme:**

 _CatoneHistorias_ **: Pues si, son amigos y hasta ya hicieron su primera travesura, juntos jajaja. Y si, Kaori aun no se ha abierto por completo a los demás, pero ya no tardará en hacerlo xD. Gracias por seguir mi historia aun.**

 **Y a los demás, los veré en una futura actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	10. Raíces

**¡Hola a todos, mis queridos corazones!**

 **Sí, finalmente actualicé este famoso long fic xD (Que mal chiste)**

 **Sorry por la eterna ausencia, a veces cuesta seguir el desarrollo de una historia, pero con empeño y esfuerzo todo se puede conseguir.**

 **¡Ojo mis lectores! Acá, una de sus dudas será respondida.**

 **¿Listos? ¡A leer!**

* * *

10- Raíces

Los últimos días de septiembre se hacían notar en el ambiente. El clima de otoño invadía Ciudad Domino, arrancando las hojas doradas, naranjas y café de los árboles, llevándoselas en el viento. El cielo era una mezcla entre tonos celeste y rosa. Una hermosa tonalidad que marcaba el amanecer de un nuevo día.

La campana de ingreso a clases resonó en el interior de la preparatoria Domino y en los alrededores a esta. Quienes ya estaban adentro se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas clases y los que aun estaban afuera, apresuraron el paso para no llegar tarde. Entre ellos, una muchacha pelirroja que avanzaba a trote veloz. Para su buena suerte, llegó justo a tiempo.

Una vez dentro de la entrada, soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se reacomodaba la bufanda color crema que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Miró hacía delante, encontrándose con las puertas de ingreso al recinto. Al atravesarlas con la intención de ir hasta su casillero y cambiar sus zapatos, un par de voces masculinas la llamaron por su nombre.

\- ¡Kaori-chan!

\- ¡Kaori, por aquí!

Desvió la mirada de su casillero hacia el comienzo del pasillo que la guiaba al interior del colegio. Allí estaban ellos; Yugi y Jonouchi con expresiones alegres calcadas en sus amplias sonrisas, ambos agitando la mano en señal de saludo. Saludándola a ella, quien sonrió tímidamente y tras acabar su tarea de cambiar su calzado, se dirigió a ellos con un ligero trote en su andar. Una vez que los tres estuvieron juntos, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala de clases, en medio de una amena charla acerca de la travesura hecha el día anterior, solo deseando no haber sido descubiertos por algún docente.

En medio del corto trayecto, la pelirroja notó un pequeño detalle que pasaba desapercibido a primera vista de los demás. La chaqueta escolar que Yugi estaba usando era un poco más grande que él mismo. O mejor dicho, un poco más larga. Lo notaba al observar que las manos del tricolor desaparecían en el término de las mangas. Eso le provocó cierta ternura y al mismo tiempo le hizo recordar el favor que el adolescente le había hecho el día anterior. Pero sabía como compensar aquello. O eso esperaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la entrada de la sala de clases.

\- Bien, justo a tiempo – afirmó Jonouchi tras exhalar un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Abrió la puerta e ingresó de inmediato. Yugi fue detrás de él, pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una mano sostener su muñeca y la suave y tímida voz de Kaori llamarlo por su nombre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó tras voltearse a verla.

\- Aaammm… etto – ella rascó su nuca con nerviosismo y le soltó la muñeca a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Yugi ladeó un poco la cabeza, extrañado aunque no sorprendido de su tímida actitud.

\- Yo… quería agradecerte por lo de ayer – dijo con voz trémula mientras sujetaba la orilla de su falda, evidenciando sus nervios a flor de piel.

\- No fue nada, Kaori-chan – habló el tricolor haciendo un ademán con su mano.

\- Y-Yo quise hacer algo para agradecértelo – habló ella nuevamente y en un movimiento rápido y algo torpe, se quitó la mochila de la espalda y buscó algo en su interior. El temblor en sus brazos evidenciaba que estaba muy nerviosa, además sus manos se movían demasiado rápido, respondiendo más a sus impulsos que a una orden coherente de su cerebro.

Yugi tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa ante las acciones de Kaori. No era una burla, sino una reacción ante la ternura que le provocaba verla así.

\- ¡Ten! – exclamó ella casi en un grito. Estiró los brazos frente a él, enseñando lo que había extraído de la mochila y que ahora sostenía en sus manos.

\- Kaori-chan – murmuró el contrario al ver su chaqueta cuidadosamente doblada en manos de ella. Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo único que captó su atención, sino el hecho de haber percibido un dulce aroma a lavanda impregnar su nariz. Un aroma que provenía desde la tela de la prenda.

\- Cuando ayer llegué a casa, lavé tu chaqueta – se explicó la pelirroja – Se había mojado un poco cuando me la puse y… creí que no era justo devolvértela así, y no se me ocurría otra forma de darte las gracias por lo de ayer, así que…

\- Kaori-chan – la interrumpió Yugi haciendo un ademán de alto con la mano – No es necesario que me lo expliques demasiado. Lo entiendo.

En un movimiento lento y sutil, él retiró la chaqueta de las manos de ella, accidentalmente rozando la punta de sus dedos con los de la joven, causando que una onda eléctrica recorriera las manos de la chica.

\- En verdad es muy dulce lo que hiciste – agregó con expresión diáfana mientras le regalaba una sonrisa – Gracias.

La menor se sonrojó con sus palabras y desvió la mirada mientras juntaba sus manos.

\- Supongo que ahora puedo devolverle a Jonouchi-kun la chaqueta que me prestó – comentó el tricolor con una risita.

"Eso explicaría el largo excesivo de las mangas" pensó Kaori al aclarar sus dudas acerca de la prenda que en ese momento usaba su amigo. El susodicho se quitó la mochila de la espalda, para después quitarse la chaqueta prestada y colocarse la propia.

\- Lavanda – dijo en voz baja, mas no inaudible, al llevar la manga de la prenda a su nariz, aspirando el aroma floral.

\- Espero que sea de tu agrado, Yugi-san – habló ella aun con el rostro enrojecido por el nerviosismo. Él le sonrió en respuesta, volvió a coger su mochila y abriendo la puerta de la sala de clases, le cedió el paso a ella y una vez que la joven ingresó, él le siguió por detrás, cerrando la puerta al final.

Tras un par de minutos más, el profesor llegó y las clases transcurrieron normalmente, sin faltar los estudiantes que más que prestar atención, se la pasaban bostezando. Entre ellos, Katsuya Jonouchi.

Cuando el recreo fue marcado por una campanada resonante, los alumnos prácticamente "volaron" de la sala de clases, como si se les hubiese privado de libertad durante cientos de años y al fin hubiesen conseguido volver a ver la luz del día.

Todos, excepto cierto grupo de amigos que solo se quedaron charlando durante algunos minutos.

\- Bueno, yo me largo a comprar algo para comer – dijo Honda levantándose de su pupitre.

\- Yo apoyo esa noción – dijo Jonouchi imitando la acción de su amigo.

\- Me uno a su causa – se incluyó por ultimo Yugi – Kaori-chan, Anzu ¿Quieren que les traigamos algo?

\- No, gracias Yugi – negó Anzu con un gesto de sus manos.

\- N-No es necesario Yugi-san. No tengo hambre – balbuceó un poco Kaori.

\- De acuerdo – concluyó Honda – Volvemos en un momento.

El castaño salió del salón, seguido de Jonouchi y Yugi. Este ultimo antes de salir, le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a la pelirroja y desapareció tras la puerta. Esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada hacia su regazo, donde sus manos reposaban sobre su falda. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a los gestos amables de los demás, especialmente los del tricolor.

\- ¿Kaori-chan, estás bien? – preguntó Anzu, quien se había sentado detrás de la aludida un par de segundos antes.

\- ¡A-Anzu-chan! – exclamó la pelirroja dando un respingo – ¡Ah, s-sí! Estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás segura? – insistió la ojiazul – Tus mejillas están algo rojas.

\- ¿Eh? – se extrañó Kaori. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, sintiéndolo algo acalorado – N-No es nada. No te preocupes.

Anzu la escudriñó con duda unos cuantos segundos, pero después sonrió con calidez, convenciéndose que no había por qué consternarse.

\- Neh, Anzu-chan – habló Kaori tras unos segundos de silencio, mientras se volteaba para ver a su amiga a los ojos.

\- ¿Si? – respondió la castaña – ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta? – inquirió con timidez la otra, pero sin desviar la mirada.

\- Claro – afirmó Anzu.

\- Ayer, cuando te asustaste al perder tu pulsera, tuve la sensación de que realmente te aterraba no recuperarla – habló Kaori – ¿Podría saber, por qué esa pulsera te importa tanto?

Los orbes escarlata se fijaron en la muñeca izquierda de su amiga, donde aquella joya artificial y sencilla permanecía a como de lugar. La curiosa pregunta había surgido debido a la hipótesis de Kaori de que aquel brazalete tenía un valor sentimental. La curiosidad la picaba de forma desacostumbrada.

Anzu suspiró profundamente antes de dar pie de inicio a su respuesta

\- Me la regalaron cuando iba en primaria – narró con nostalgia mirando la joya en su muñeca – Más que nada, la valoro por quien me la obsequió.

\- ¿Y quién es ese alguien? – insistió Kaori.

\- Fue Yugi – respondió Anzu mirándola a los ojos. Sus orbes azules emitían un destello de luz provocado por el recuerdo – Nos conocimos en la escuela primaria. Fue algo… inusual. Él se acercó a mí y me ofreció jugar con uno de sus juegos. Siempre traía varios en la mochila. Era un juego de consola portátil o algo por el estilo. Pero yo perdí muchas veces, porque era muy difícil. Me enojé tanto, que rompí su juguete.

\- ¿Rompiste su juguete? – se asombró Kaori repitiendo lo último. Sus ojos reflejaban pasmo y hasta cierta tristeza por aquel suceso del pasado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, fue una tontería de mi parte – respondió Anzu. Aun con el paso del tiempo, aquel suceso le pesaba en culpa – Pero lo que me dejó sin palabras, no fue el hecho de que no se quejara o no llorara por lo que hice, sino lo que pasó después. Al día siguiente, me había traído otro juego. Era más sencillo y así no me costaría tanto. Me sentí tan conmovida y tan culpable al mismo tiempo, que empecé a llorar.

\- Otra persona en su lugar no hubiese querido volver a hablarte o incluso te hubiese gritado por romper su juego – comentó la pelirroja – No es por querer ofenderte, Anzu-chan.

\- Descuida, yo había pensado lo mismo – rió la antes mencionada – Después de eso, nos fuimos haciendo amigos. Amigos muy cercanos. Y ocurrió que un día al salir de clases, él quiso acompañarme a mi casa. Mi madre, que iba a buscarme antes al colegio y ya lo conocía, no tuvo problemas y nos fuimos juntos. Pero en el camino, yo me detuve frente a la vitrina de una joyería. Me quedé enfrascada mirando una pulsera hecha de rubíes. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando mi madre se percató de ello, me alejó de la vitrina, mientras yo le insistía ingenuamente que quería ese brazalete, obviamente desconociendo lo costoso de su valor. Mi madre se negó a ello, intentando que dejara esa idea en el olvido.

\- ¿Y luego que pasó? – preguntó Kaori al notar que Anzu guardaba silencio durante algunos segundos.

\- Cuando volví a clases al día siguiente…– dejó de hablar y con dulzura acarició la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca –… esta pulsera llegó a mis manos – suspiró y una sonrisa diáfana le surcó los labios – Yugi se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había gustado esa joya que había visto y cuando se acercó a mí esa mañana al llegar a la escuela, me regaló esto. La había hecho él mismo con cuentas de plástico lo más idénticas posibles a un rubí. Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo tan lindo por mí. Desde entonces, nunca la he dejado, pues tiene un enorme significado para mí y por eso me asusté tanto ayer cuando creí perderla.

Kaori sintió una peculiar y agradable sensación física colarse en su pecho. Una extraña fusión sentimental entre comprensión, ternura y lágrimas de felicidad reprimidas. Sin pedirlo, había descubierto una pequeña fracción del pasado de Yugi, viendo con admiración absoluta lo puro que era su corazón. Siempre lo había sido. Anzu lo acababa de corroborar con su relato sin siquiera darse cuenta.

O quizás, eso era lo que buscaba.

Independiente de ello, se sentía sumamente afortunadamente de haberlo descubierto. Sentía que ahora lo conocía un poco más.

\- Yugi es una persona muy gentil – murmuró Kaori cerrando los ojos.

\- Poca gente llega a ser tan bondadosa como lo ha sido él – agregó Anzu – Pero es por eso mismo que no comprendo por qué tanta gente le ha hecho daño.

\- ¿Eh? – la pelirroja abrió los ojos por completo y un dejo de asombro desagradable se calcó en su rostro – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Kaori-chan, la vida de Yugi no ha sido nada fácil – explicó la castaña tras unos segundos de tenso silencio – No soy yo quien deba hablarte al respecto, porque se trata de su vida privada, pero las cosas no han sido siempre color de rosa en el pasado.

\- No puede… ser – murmuró Kaori con profunda tristeza. Le era muy difícil imaginar que una persona tan noble y buena como Yugi hubiese tenido que sufrir a manos del dolor en el pasado. Desconocía que tanto o el por qué, pero el mero hecho de saberlo la hacía sentirse dolida por él.

\- No lo presiones para conocer su pasado, Kaori-chan – le advirtió Anzu con voz suave – Eso es algo que él mismo debe contarte por su propia voluntad.

\- Entiendo – asintió Kaori sintiéndose desanimada.

\- Pero no te sientas mal – trató de animarla la ojizaul – Estoy segura de que Yugi…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al oír las escandalosas voces de Jonouchi y Honda aproximarse. Venían discutiendo, Ra sabía de que otra tontería. Con la mirada fija la una en la otra, ambas adolescentes acordaron seguir en otro momento con su conversación.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a gastar todo mi dinero en tu comida! – alegaba Honda.

\- Me lo debías por el almuerzo del otro día – se defendió Jonouchi – ¡Te comiste MI comida, frente a mi nariz!

Kaori y Anzu los miraron con expresión de reproche y Yugi solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Estos dos no tienen remedio – comentó Anzu.

En un intento por alejar su atención de los dos chicos que seguían discutiendo acaloradamente, Yugi inició una plática con su amiga de la infancia, ignorando el hecho de que Kaori lo observaba con vaga sonrisa y consternada tristeza.

Desde que aquel muchacho de ojos violetas había conseguido atravesar sus muros de indiferencia fingida y conseguido su amistad, Kaori había anhelado conocerlo más profundamente. Aun cuando sabía que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo cuando ella misma todavía le ocultaba muchos secretos referentes a su vida personal. Pero ahora, su curiosidad comenzaba a crecer tras conocer que detrás de ese rostro gentil, se ocultaba un pasado tortuoso.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tras permitirle a Mokuba que respondiera al llamado y recibiera al invitado para así guiarlo posteriormente hacia su oficina, Seto Kaiba se recostó sobre el respaldo de su cómoda y extensa silla, observando la puerta de entrada a su despacho. El simple chasquido del pestillo fue la señal de enderezar su postura y afilar la mirada.

\- Adelante – dijo con frialdad.

Un hombre de cabello corto y de color negro con unas escasas y poco visibles canas, ojos color carmín y expresión estoica ingresó al lugar. Vestía de saco y corbata negra con una impecable camisa blanca.

\- Señor Seto Kaiba – saludó con una reverencia.

\- Señor Marco Hira – respondió el CEO sin cambiar su postura ni su voz.

\- Es un placer que finalmente nos veamos cara a cara – habló desafiante el invitado.

\- Le sugiero tomar asiento, por favor – sugirió Kaiba reprimiendo sus ganas de reírse con burla. Conocía perfectamente esa fachada de fingida seguridad que su futuro socio portaba como máscara.

El contrario, sin sospechar nada, obedeció a la petición del castaño y se acomodó en una silla frente al CEO de Kaiba Corporation. Lo único que separaba a ambos era el extenso escritorio de pulida madera, ocupada por libros, papeles, un lapicero y una computadora, además de otros artículos de oficina.

\- Bien señor Kaiba – comenzó a hablar el hombre citado – Asumo que esta reunión es para acordar oficialmente la propuesta de asociación que le había propuesto hace algún tiempo atrás.

\- Dos meses atrás para ser exacto – corrigió Seto Kaiba – Sugirió un acuerdo donde su empresa "Hira Corporation" se asociaría temporalmente con mi empresa, Kaiba Corporation, con el objetivo de desarrollar y expandir una nueva tecnología a través de los juegos de hologramas, específicamente en Duel Monsters.

\- Veo que tiene buena memoria – intentó aludirlo el señor Hira.

\- Como presidente y dueño de esta empresa, no puedo perder absolutamente ningún detalle de lo que involucre mis negocios – habló con cierta molestia el joven de ojos azules – Y por eso mismo, tampoco pierdo detalle de las condiciones de un acuerdo ni mucho menos de con quien estoy dispuesto a trabajar.

El contrario tragó saliva. Al parecer, los rumores no mentían con respecto al frío carácter de Seto Kaiba.

\- Marco Hira, dueño de una antes prestigiosa empresa dedicada a los juegos, cuya decadencia inició a finales del año pasado – prosiguió Kaiba – Sin embargo, ha logrado eludir a la prensa y a los medios cuando tocan este tema.

\- Ambos sabemos que la prensa puede ser muy amarillista cuando se lo propone – dijo Marco mientras recuperaba la poca seguridad que portaba consigo – Y además, no he venido aquí a hablar de chismorreo barato…

\- El que su empresa está al borde del abismo no es ninguna mentira o chisme – aclaró el CEO – Su comportamiento desesperado al inicio de nuestras conversaciones fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Y una vez más, la porte segura de Marco Hira se vio perturbada.

\- Sin embargo – la expresión del castaño pareció perder una diminuta fracción de su tensión – Debo reconocer que su propuesta resulta interesante.

Inconscientemente, en el rostro del mayor, una expresión de marcado alivio fue marcada. Detalle no desapercibido a los ojos de Kaiba. Sin duda alguna, Hira no tenía idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

\- Aunque claro, carece de los fondos monetarios necesarios para financiar su proyecto – argumentó Kaiba.

\- Es por eso que sugerí una asociación con usted, señor Kaiba – respondió el azabache – Ambos saldremos ganando y le prometo rembolsar hasta el último centavo que usted me otorgue en préstamo, y con intereses.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kaiba juntando sus manos y apoyando su mentón en ellas, manteniendo una mirada fija y afilada – ¿Y cuando el trato será firmado?

\- En cuanto mi hija termine la preparatoria – respondió rápidamente el señor Hira – Eso será en Marzo del próximo año.

\- Sigo sin comprender su afán de que su hija contraiga nupcias conmigo – fingió el castaño estar confundido – Siquiera la conozco en persona.

\- No hay compromiso más resistente que el matrimonio ante el momento de una alianza que nos conviene tanto – argumentó el hombre – Además, mi hija no va a contradecir ni una sola palabra de lo que yo le ordene.

En aquellos segundos, una creciente ira brotó en el pecho del castaño. Aun cuando aquel hombre frente a su persona era un confianzudo desesperado, tenía su lado repulsivo. Repulsivo al ofrecer a su hija, literalmente, en bandeja de plata. Pero se omitió sus comentarios al respecto. Después de todo, no era como si le importara la vida de la susodicha. Por más que la simple idea le resultaba absurda, era el único método que el señor Marco Hira aceptaría.

\- De acuerdo – cedió Kaiba tras pensarlo detenidamente unos minutos – Es un trato señor Marco Hira. En cuanto su hija Kaori Hira concluya la preparatoria y se haya graduado, contraerá matrimonio conmigo y en cuanto eso suceda, firmaré oficialmente mi asociación con usted.

\- Sabía que podía contar con usted, señor Kaiba – respondió el empresario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Le prometo que no lo defraudaré.

¿Cuántas personas que conocía le habían dicho lo mismo, antes de caer al abismo?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anzu y Kaori se mantenían apartadas de los muchachos, mientras estos se preparaban para jugar una nueva partida de Duel Monsters. La idea había sido sugerida por Jonouchi y su insistencia de que la falta de práctica podía oxidar sus habilidades y las de Yugi.

Ya llevaban cuatro partidas jugadas y como era de esperarse, el tricolor iba a la cabeza, causando que su rubio amigo se jalara de los cabellos y que Honda riera de buena gana a costa de su camarada.

\- Yugi-san es muy bueno en este juego – comentó Kaori por lo bajo a Anzu.

\- Desde que existe este juego nunca lo he visto salir de su casa sin su deck de cartas – bromeó la castaña a base de la realidad.

Kaori sonrió con gracia a las palabras de su amiga y siguió observando a distancia aquella partida, viendo como Yugi una vez más se alzaba como vencedor, aceptando la victoria con humildad.

\- Veo que Yugi-san no presume cuando gana un juego – observó la pelirroja. Era la primera vez que veía un carácter humilde tras una victoria.

\- Pocas personas actualmente tienen un carácter así cuando se trata de aceptar una victoria o una derrota – comentó Anzu frunciendo levemente el ceño posteriormente.

\- Hasta ahora, él es la persona más pura de corazón que he visto – dijo la chica de ojos escarlata.

\- Y eso mismo le ha costado las heridas más profundas – murmuró Anzu antes de darse cuenta que había sido un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Anzu-chan? – inquirió Kaori mirándola a los ojos con expresión confundida.

\- No me refiero a que sea algo negativo si eso es lo que entendiste – aclaró la ojiazul tras exhalar un suspiro – Hablo de que Yugi… ha pasado por muchas situaciones. Situaciones que lo han marcado a fuego en su alma.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en reiterarlo? – se extrañó la otra.

\- Porque quiero que lo tengas presente – contestó Anzu con una sonrisa triste – Tanto yo como Jonouchi y Honda aprendimos por las malas lo frágil que era el corazón de Yugi, pero también nos hizo saber que aquello podía parecer una debilidad, pero resultó ser la mayor de sus fortalezas.

\- Bondad – murmuró Kaori en respuesta mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su regazo. Sus manos, que reposaban allí, se empuñaron inconscientemente.

\- El corazón de Yugi es muy sensible, pero al mismo tiempo el más fuerte que he conocido – dijo la castaña tras asentir a lo dicho por su amiga – Ha soportado recibir muchos golpes y heridas y estoy segura que carga muchas más de las que nosotros conocemos.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – se atrevió a preguntar la joven de ojos rubí, descubriendo que su voz se había agrietado.

\- Porque lo conozco de casi toda mi vida – respondió Anzu con notable melancolía – Y sé que hay temas que él no querrá tocar, Kaori-chan.

La aludida tragó saliva con pesadez, sintiendo dolor en la garganta debido al nudo que comenzaba a aparecer. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, evidenciando el dolor, la tristeza… y la empatía. Aun sin dimensionar realmente cuanto pudo haber sufrido Yugi en el pasado, el mero hecho de que hubiese pasado por esas instancias le angustiaba. Y le provocaba impotencia.

\- Cuida su corazón Kaori-chan – aconsejó Anzu a su compañera mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro, obligándola a que la viera a los ojos – Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es eso, cuidar su corazón.

Kaori asintió mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar que el llanto se le escapara por allí. Anzu soltó un suspiro apenado y le acarició los hombros a la pelirroja, en un intento de aminorar su entristecido estado anímico.

\- Tranquila – murmuró.

Kaori respiró hondo y se quitó los vestigios de lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, sonriendo tristemente en respuesta.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! – las llamó Jonouchi con el entusiasmo elevado – ¡Dejen de cuchichear entre ustedes y vengan a ver el triunfo del asombroso Jonouchi!

\- Presumido – murmuró Anzu negando con la cabeza – ¿Qué dices tú, Kaori-chan?

\- ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer? – la aludida se encogió de hombros al pronunciar aquella frase, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de la castaña. Así, ambas dieron por terminada su necesaria aunque depresiva conversación y se acercaron a los chicos para comprobar si lo dicho por Jonouchi se cumpliría o solo pasaría a la historia como otro segundo de arrogancia.

\- Bueno Yugi, parece que tu intacto título de "Rey de los Duelos" está a punto de sucumbir ante mí – dijo el rubio con absurda presunción – Y ahora… ¡Flame Swordman, ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!

\- ¡No lo creo! – exclamó Yugi con mirada desafiante – ¡Activo mi carta boca abajo, Cilindros Mágicos!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – bramó Jonouchi exasperado.

\- Auch – murmuró Anzu.

\- Tu ataque directo se desvía hacia ti mismo – dijo Yugi – Eso deja tus puntos de vida en cero.

\- No puedo creerlo – se quejó Katsuya – ¡Una carta como esa acaba conmigo!

\- Creo que deberás seguir como el "Cachorro Desamparado" – se burló Honda aprovechándose de la situación.

\- ¡HONDA! – vociferó el mal mencionado con evidente furia y vergüenza.

\- ¿Cachorro Desamparado? – se extrañó Kaori por aquel peculiar apodo.

\- Es una larga y graciosa historia – intentó explicarle Anzu – Verás…

\- ¡No… digas… NADA, Mazaki Anzu! – amenazó el rubio señalándola con el dedo. Ella solo hizo un ademán de despreocupación con las manos y la pelirroja enseñó un mohín de confusión.

\- Kaori-chan – le habló Yugi a la antes mencionada – ¿Sabes jugar Duel Monsters?

\- ¿Eh? – la chica se quedó muda. Pues no esperaba tal pregunta.

\- ¿Conoces el juego? – volvió a preguntar el tricolor a través de otras palabras.

\- He… he escuchado hablar mucho sobre el – respondió Kaori con inseguridad – Un par de veces intenté ponerlo en práctica, pero…– un semblante triste adornó su rostro – Mis padres dicen que es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¡Pérdida de tiempo mis calcetines! – exclamó Jonouchi poniéndose de pie y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa – Ellos no saben de lo que están hablando.

\- Puede que no sea un experto en este asunto, pero lo que dice Jonouchi es cierto – apoyó Honda.

\- ¿Aun te gustaría aprender a jugar? – inquirió Yugi de forma directa.

\- No lo sé – murmuró Kaori dudando sobre qué hacer.

\- ¡Vamos Kaori, será divertido! – aseguró Jonouchi – Y teniendo de maestro al asombroso Jonouchi Katsuya te convertirás en una experta.

\- Eso teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los conocimientos de este zopenco fueron gracias a Yugi y su abuelo – comentó Honda con un gesto torcido, ganándose una mirada fulminante del rubio.

\- Entre Jonouchi-kun y yo podríamos enseñarte a jugar, Kaori-chan – sugirió Yugi con expresión tranquila y alegre – Si es que tú lo deseas también.

La pelirroja miró a los ojos al chico de orbes amatistas. Un pequeño destello de asombro bailaba en su mirada carmín. Y a los pocos segundos, un suave manto rosa le cubrió las mejillas y una sonrisa tímida y sincera se calcó en sus labios al responder afirmativamente a la sugerencia con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Como era de esperarse, Jonouchi y Honda lo celebraron escandalosamente. Anzu intentaba bajarles los humos, a la vez que se alegraba por la elección de Kaori.

Y Yugi…

Solo pudo permanecer absorto en la hermosa sonrisa luminosa, notando para si mismo que antes no se había percatado de la belleza que irradiaba Kaori al sonreír con naturalidad y sinceridad.

Y se prometió a si mismo, que esa sonrisa permanecería en el rostro de su nueva amiga. Sin importar qué, allí se quedaría.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **Y… eso fue todo xD**

 **¡OH, MY RA! ¿Imaginaron que esa clase de relación existía entre Kaiba y Kaori? ¿Comprometidos por conveniencia? Lo sé. Aterrador ¿Verdad?**

 **Bueno, ahora que la decisión fue tomada, falta conocer la reacción de Kaori al respecto ¿Qué creen que hará o dirá al respecto?**

 **Tendrán que esperar para saber.**

 **Y quisiera saber de parte de ustedes ¿Qué opinan de Kaori Hira?**

 **Y antes de despedirme por otro par de décadas:**

 _Ikaros Tolstoi_ **: ¡Infinitas gracias por tu fiel review a mis escritos! Fiiuu. Es un alivio que el desarrollo de los personajes vaya bien y no se desvíe de su actitud original. Que haya evolución sin pasar a Ooc. ¿Dices que el afecto entre Yugi y Kaori te deja ciertas sospechas? Bueno, entonces veamos que tanto puede llegar a crecer jajajaja xD**

 **Y a los demás, los espero en una próxima actualización.**

 **¡Bye-Bye!**


	11. Acuerdo por conveniencia

**Hola mis amados lectores. ¡Al fin actualizo este fic! Este capítulo me tomó meses poder escribirlo, porque al hacerlo solo entre intervalos de descanso en la U (y que en tiempo es una verdadera miseria) entonces me costaba seguir el hilo o quedar satisfecha con los resultados. Pero eso ya ahora no importa. ¡El capítulo está listo!**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

11- Acuerdo por conveniencia

Nuevamente había conseguido llegar demasiado temprano a clases en contra de su propia voluntad. A veces, el perder la noción del tiempo la llevaba a realizar su rutina matutina con una mayor rapidez, temerosa de no terminar a tiempo.

Y una vez más, había llegado antes de lo previsto a la escuela y por ende, permanecía sentada en la sala de clases que se hallaba completamente desierta. Ante el silencio y la soledad, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Y lo primero que acudió a ella, fue lo vivido el día anterior. Su triste conversación con Anzu, acerca de Yugi.

Las palabras de la castaña, aún no era capaz de arrancárselas de la cabeza y daban vueltas y vueltas, repitiéndose como un disco rayado. Conduciéndola hacia un camino nebuloso y pesado emocionalmente.

"El corazón de Yugi es muy sensible, pero al mismo tiempo el más fuerte que haya conocido".

Aquella frase parecía contradictoria, mas no lo era. Después de todo, sensibilidad emocional nunca ha sido sinónimo de debilidad.

"Ha soportado tantos golpes y heridas y estoy segura de que hay muchas más que ni yo misma o los demás conocen, porque él no quiere mostrarlas".

¿Heridas ocultas?

¿Acaso detrás de esa mirada empática y amable, se ocultaba un alma llena de cicatrices que se erguía paulatinamente?

"Cuida su corazón, Kaori-chan".

Aquella petición era lo que más la aquejaba, no por el peso que acarreaba, sino por ser la principal evidencia de que Yugi había atravesado complejas dificultades que lo habían herido emocionalmente. Reconocía ella misma que en algún momento lo había sospechado, pero jamás se había atrevido a mirar al tricolor a los ojos y preguntárselo, pues temía quebrar su alma cual trozo de frágil porcelana.

Ensimismada y vagando por el laberinto de su alma, no notó que un par de personas ya habían ingresado al salón de clases. No hasta sentir un suave toque en su antebrazo, mismo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- Perdón ¿Te asuste, Kaori-chan? – escuchó a Yugi preguntarle con gracia y consternación a la vez.

\- ¿A-Ah? No Yugi-san – respondió Kaori sonrojándose – Solo estaba pensando… y no vi que habían llegado.

El tricolor la miró con cierta confusión durante unos segundos, pero después le sonrió con gentileza.

\- Buenos días – la saludó con cortesía.

\- Buenos días, Yugi-san – le correspondió el saludo con timidez.

\- Buenos días, Kaori-chan – la saludó Anzu, quien había llegado junto al joven de orbes amatistas.

\- Buenos días, Anzu-chan – le contestó Kaori con un amago de sonrisa.

\- Al parecer no fuimos los únicos en llegar demasiado temprano a clases – comentó Yugi mientras rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo.

\- Dudo mucho que el dúo dinámico corra la misma suerte que nosotros – agregó Anzu con diversión.

\- Yo siquiera noté a que hora había llegado – dijo Kaori con voz retraída.

\- Entonces debe ser un don femenino Kaori-chan – respondió la castaña al comentario de su nueva amiga – Yo también me levanté más temprano que de costumbre. Yugi incluso me reclamó por llegar antes a su casa y sacarlo casi a rastras de la cama.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó el aludido fingiendo indignación – Eso fue porque llegaste antes de lo acostumbrado. De no ser por eso, podría haber dormido un poco más.

\- Mientras no se te contagie la pereza de Jonouchi todo estará bien – se rió Anzu. Su carcajada se contagió prontamente a sus amigos. Sin embargo, la chica con ojos de rubí fue la primera en cortar su risa. No solo porque sus instancias alegres fueran muy breves, sino que además, la encantadora risa de Yugi le rememoró su charla con Anzu el día anterior, acerca de él.

El solo imaginar su gentil rostro surcado por gruesas lágrimas le agrietaba el alma.

\- Chicos, debo ir al baño y vuelvo – al hablar la ojiazul, Kaori volvió una vez más a la realidad - ¿Vienes conmigo, Kaori-chan?

\- Prefiero quedarme – dijo la aludida desviando la mirada a sus manos que reposaban sobre la superficie de su pupitre.

\- De acuerdo – asintió la castaña – Los veo en un momento.

Dicho aquello, se retiró de la sala de clases. Yugi observó con aire distraído la puerta de la sala por donde ella había salido, cuestionándose internamente porque la mayoría de las ocasiones, las mujeres preferían ir al baño en grupo o par. Luego se encogió de hombros, asumiendo que esa pregunta no tenía mucha importancia. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se ubicó en su pupitre, detrás de su amiga pelirroja, la cual, ignorando las acciones del otro, siguió absorta en los detalles de sus pálidas y resecas manos.

\- ¡Tsk! – escuchó el quejido del tricolor, posterior al leve estruendo provocado por la caída de su estuche al suelo, desparramando su contenido.

\- ¿Uh? – fue lo único que escapó de la boca de ella al ver el pequeño desastre de lápices, corrector y otros útiles.

\- Que torpe soy – se reprendió Yugi casi en tono divertido y se inclinó para recoger las cosas. Kaori también se levantó de su puesto – Tranquila, yo me haré cargo – la detuvo al adivinar sus intenciones.

Kaori se quedó quieta, mirando detenidamente como Yugi se arrodillaba y proseguía a recoger sus cosas, volviendo a guardarlos en el estuche. La joven, primero se concentró en el movimiento lento y calmado de las manos del tricolor, luego en la ligera mueca de su rostro de perfil. Y el último foco de atención, fue su espalda.

Antes no lo había notado, pero la espalda de Yugi se veía pequeña y frágil, como la de un niño pequeño e inocente. Un sentimiento sobrecogedor la embargó, pero de la cálida sensación, hubo un largo paso hacia el horror. Sensación ocasionada ante lo que su imaginación le jugó en contra.

A verlo en esa posición inclinada, imaginó la temida ilusión del tirano en forma de bravucón y a Yugi como la víctima bajo el azote de los golpes, los insultos y las súplicas de piedad.

Ante la incrustada idea del sufrimiento desconocido calcado en el pasado del tricolor, la mente de la pelirroja solo pudo generar los peores escenarios. Y rememorar los más crudos recuerdos de su propio pasado.

"¡Papá! ¡No por favor!".

Su propia voz de infante, su propia persona acorralada contra la pared de su habitación, el azote y chasquido de los golpes físicos en su espalda.

"¡No más golpes!" "¡Me portaré bien!" "¡NO POR FAVOR!".

Por impulso y dejándose envolver por el miedo brotando en su alma, cayó de rodillas detrás del joven tricolor, y en un rápido movimiento, lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos y ocultando la cara en su hombro derecho.

Por supuesto, Yugi nunca imaginó que aquello ocurriría y se quedó completamente helado ante la abrupta muestra de afecto. Se sintió aún más pasmado al percibir mejor la fuerza con que los brazos de Kaori lo sujetaban. Allí se percibía un deseo de aferrarse a su persona, un miedo hondo como el océano y una desesperación sin fin. No pudo evitar sentir él mismo una pizca de nervios devorarlo por dentro al sentir la suave respiración entrecortada de la chica contra su cuello.

\- ¿Kaori-chan? – murmuró confundido. El estuche volvió a caer, pero al menos esta vez, su contenido no se desparramó.

\- Tu espalda – dijo la pelirroja con un tono más dulce de lo normal – Se ve muy pequeña y frágil, como si con un solo toque se pudiera derrumbar.

Yugi permaneció absolutamente estático. No tenía idea de cómo responder a tales palabras cargadas de enigma y cariño.

\- Se siente muy cálido abrazarte – agregó por último Kaori, antes de suspirar largamente y guardar silencio.

Yugi podría haber jurado sentir que las manos de ella se habían aferrado con más fuerza a su cuerpo tras quedarse callada. Involuntariamente, un suave color rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Una calma agradable se instaló en su pecho, mientras una sonrisa sutil decoraba sus labios y sus ojos se cerraban paulatinamente, aún sintiendo el calor emitido por el cuerpo de Kaori en su espalda. Se sentía tan bien y tan tranquilo aquello, que anheló para sus adentros que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento. Alzó su mano y la apoyó sobre la de la chica, acariciándola lentamente con su dedo pulgar.

No entendía por qué, pero la calidez que emitía Kaori le generaba una sensación de armonía que apaciguaba y a la vez alteraba su corazón.

Tristemente y en contra de los deseos de ambos, el bullicio y los pasos del resto de sus compañeros les advirtió que pronto dejarían de estar solos. Kaori se apartó rápidamente de Yugi y se puso de pie, con el sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas y la vergüenza creciente de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos emocionales. Apenas un par de segundos después, el tricolor también se levantó, sosteniendo el estuche en sus manos y con el suave rubor aún en su rostro. Quiso hablar, pero las palabras para aquella situación no existían, así que solo le regaló a Kaori una sonrisa diáfana mientras la miraba a los ojos, provocando que los nervios de ella se volvieran a disparar.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – la voz de Jonouchi arruinó la tierna atmósfera sin querer.

\- ¡Hola, Jonouchi-kun! – respondió Yugi intentando no evidenciar el rubor en su cara.

\- Buenos días, Jonouchi-san – saludó Kaori apenas alzando la mirada.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – siguió Honda mientras le daba un empujón al rubio y lo saludaba aparte – Buenos días perro.

\- ¡¿Esa es tu manera de saludarme, bruto?! – escupió el aludido con indignación.

\- No sabía que llamarte por tu nombre era una ofensa – se burló otra vez el castaño.

\- ¡MALDITO!

Y como pan de cada día, ambos adolescentes prosiguieron con su irreparable discusión absurda. Yugi los miró de forma resignada y Kaori ahogó su risa cubriendo sus labios con su mano cerrada en un puño. La ridícula pelea la había relajado notablemente. No era mentira lo que alguna vez escuchó decir: las tonterías de tus camaradas pueden relajarte en un momento complicado.

\- ¡Chicos! – entró Bakura de forma apresurada seguido de Anzu. Ambos con el semblante careciente de risa, con expresión de confusión y consternación. El impacto causado por sus rostros fue tal, que incluso Jonouchi y Honda detuvieron su pelea por ello.

\- ¡Ra! ¿Pero por qué esa cara, Bakura-kun? – inquirió el rubio – ¿Otra vez tu club de fans te está asfixiando?

\- No, no es eso – respondió el interrogado – Es otra cosa.

\- Pues dilo – exigió saber Honda – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ambos lo vimos – dijo Anzu, que más que consternada, parecía confundida.

\- ¿Eh? – los cuatro adolescentes que preguntaban enseñaron una mueca de incomprensión.

\- Verán – se apresuró ella a explicar – Cuando salí del baño, vi a Bakura-kun entrando a la escuela, así que me acerqué a saludarlo, pero entonces vimos a…

La llegada repentina del maestro, ordenando a nivel general que cada estudiante se colocara en su puesto, cortó con la explicación de la castaña, quien suspiró resignada y les indicó con una señal que obedecieran. Pronto, todos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares.

\- Oye Bakura-kun – siguió hablando Jonouchi al albino, quien se sentaba detrás de su persona – ¿Qué o a quién vieron ustedes dos?

\- No creo que haga falta que te lo diga – respondió Bakura – Estoy seguro de que entrará aquí en cualquier segundo.

Jonouchi arqueó una ceja ante la compleja y algo ambigua respuesta, pero al final solo volvió a su postura normal.

El profesor se disponía a pasar lista, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, enseñando la figura de un alguien altivo y prepotente. Sin excepción alguna, todos mostraron un semblante de asombro. Las razones variaban, pero la emoción era la misma. Y todos reconocieron en el acto el aire de superioridad de aquel individuo.

\- Kaiba-san – habló gélidamente el profesor sin perder la compostura – Me sorprende volver a verlo por aquí a estas alturas del año.

\- No debería hacerlo, sensei – respondió Kaiba con arrogancia corriendo por sus palabras – Sabe perfectamente que esta escuela no ha impuesto quejas por mis períodos de ausencia debido a mis resaltables resultados.

\- Solo vaya a su lugar y cierre la boca – ordenó el docente ya suficientemente indignado. El castaño sonrió triunfante y se dirigió a su puesto. En cuanto se sentó, los cuchicheos entre los demás parecieron adquirir mayor importancia que la clase misma.

"¡Otra vez ese ricachón engreído viene a jodernos la vida!" masculló Jonouchi para si mismo.

"No creí que regresara a estas alturas del año" pensó Honda.

"¿Por qué habrá regresado?" se cuestionaron Yugi y Anzu al mismo tiempo.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" pensó Bakura algo pesimista.

Sin embargo, ninguna emoción o sentimiento reflejado en los demás se podía comparar a la expresión de pánico y desagrado que mostraba el rostro de Kaori Hira. Miraba fijamente la superficie de la mesa, con las pupilas encogidas, las manos empuñadas en su regazo, la boca levemente abierta y su frente perlada de sudor frío. Pequeños y breves sonidos incoherentes escapaban desde su garganta y su cuerpo temblaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla.

\- ¿Kaori-chan? – la voz meliflua y a la vez varonil de Yugi se encargó de despertarla de su letargo – ¿Estás bien? – inquirió sujetándola con cuidado de una de sus muñecas.

La pelirroja dio un respingo ante la calidez del tacto del tricolor. Entrecerró los ojos y selló sus labios, tragando saliva con pesadez, sintiendo dolor en la garganta.

\- Sí – mintió – E-Estoy bien, Yugi-san.

Por supuesto, su respuesta inconsistente no convenció a Yugi en lo más absoluto, quien la escudriñó consternado. Con una caricia con sus dedos en la mano de ella, alejó el tacto del brazo de su amiga, mientras una nueva sospecha surgía en su cabeza. Una que era referente al sufrimiento constante de Kaori. Parecía extraño, pero tal vez el individuo que había entrado al último tenía algo que ver en todo este asunto.

Internamente, deseaba que no fuese así.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Su espalda se apoyaba contra la pared de la bodega del gimnasio, hallándose en el exterior de esta. Tomaba respiraciones profundas intentando controlar sus miedos irracionales. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

Según la nota hallada en su casillero sobre sus zapatos, estaba citada en ese lugar y a esa hora; cuando la jornada escolar ya había culminado.

Había mentido a sus camaradas, diciendo que necesitaba hablar con un profesor con tal de evitar las interrogaciones de ellos, aun cuando no quería hacerlo. En el papelito hallado, había reconocido la caligrafía utilizada y solo había una persona en todo el mundo que escribía de ese modo tan meticuloso y que de paso, se hallaba entre sus conocidos menos agradables.

\- Kaori Hira.

La voz del CEO de Kaiba Corporation la hizo dar un brusco respingo del susto y apoyarse con más fuerza contra la pared.

\- Seto Kaiba – respondió ella deprisa intentando recuperar la compostura firme al ver al susodicho plantado en el suelo con firmeza frente a su persona.

\- Al menos sí eres capaz de recordar mi nombre – habló el castaño en un tono denigrante.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué me citaste aquí? – inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Dominaba la seriedad de forma resaltable en su actitud.

\- No finjas ser ignorante – la sermoneó él – Sabes perfectamente que solo existe una razón para que haya venido aquí el día de hoy.

\- ¿Mi padre ya tomó una decisión? – se atrevió finalmente a preguntar la pelirroja tras una prolongada pausa. Tragó saliva con pesadez, pero a la vez con disimulo.

\- Los términos ya fueron aclarados entre él y yo – respondió Kaiba y agregó con hiriente indiferencia lo último – El acuerdo será oficial en cuanto te conviertas en mi esposa al terminar la preparatoria por parte tuya.

La sensación de vértigo se apoderó del cuerpo y la mente de Kaori; sentía que estaba descendiendo por un vacío interminable donde su propia voz era arena entre los dedos.

\- Tiene que ser una maldita broma – musitó en voz baja.

\- No es mi problema si lo crees o no – dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos – Pero no te estoy engañando. Es oficial, nos casaremos en menos de un año…

\- ¡NO! – gritó ella en una repentina y eufórica sensación de rebeldía y rabia – ¡No pueden obligarme a ser tu esposa! ¡Me niego a serlo! Siquiera te conozco.

\- ¿Crees que a mí me importa eso? – dijo Kaiba con cierta burla – No me interesa en lo más mínimo llegar siquiera a agradarte ni mucho menos intentar gustarte. Es un asunto de negocios, no de sentimentalismo patético.

Las crudas palabras escupidas por el CEO, hirieron profundamente a Kaori, haciéndola sentir como un objeto manipulable e insignificante.

\- ¡Yo no soy un objeto! – reclamó mirándolo con hirviente enfado – ¡No pueden utilizarme como si fuera un maldito peón en un juego de ajedrez!

\- No sirve de nada que me reclames a mí – se defendió el contrario de la problemática surgida.

\- ¡Tú fuiste quien hizo el acuerdo con mi padre! – alegó la pelirroja señalándolo con el dedo – ¡Así que tú eres el responsable de qué…!

\- ¡Aquí la única culpable eres tú! – la frenó Kaiba alzando la voz, ocasionando un impacto sorpresivo en Kaori, quien se calló de golpe – Tú sabías perfectamente que tu padre te comprometería con el primero que le otorgase una oportunidad a su porquería de empresa. Nunca le reclamaste por ello ni tampoco le llevaste alguna vez la contraria ¿O me equivoco?

Todos los reclamos, insultos y argumentos de la joven se transformaron en cenizas en su boca al escuchar aquello. En su lugar, una sensación de escozor le embargó el pecho y la comisura de los ojos, al mezclarse la rabia y la indignación con el llanto atascado en su garganta. Apretó los dientes y luego mordió su labio inferior mientras empuñaba las manos, deseando tener la capacidad de responder con algo que le cerrara la boca al CEO frente a ella. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de él, quien sonrió arrogante al conseguir tenerla contra las cuerdas.

\- Lo sabía – dijo con prepotencia – Solo eres una niña patética y débil que se refugia en la autocompasión. Las personas como tú solo sirven como piezas de juego para los triunfadores como yo o los insistentes como tu padre.

\- Eres un maldito aprovechado – masculló ella a punto de llorar.

\- Solo estoy tomando una buena oportunidad – se excusó Kaiba – Y no creo que puedas hacer algo a estas alturas para echar por tierra los planes de tu padre.

La pelirroja volvió a bajar la cabeza, resaltando la humillación y la rabia en su interior. Se sujetó el brazo con fuerza para tratar de controlar los temblores que la acechaban.

\- Eso es todo de momento, Kaori Hira – concluyó el castaño con fría indiferencia, antes de alejarse de allí y dejándola completamente sola.

La chiquilla permaneció quieta y en el mismo lugar, sintiéndose dominada por la indignación. Lo quisiera o no, las palabras del CEO eran verdaderas; ella nunca hizo algo para rebelarse contra su padre ni mucho menos intentó quejarse cuando él decidió comprometerla con el más adecuado candidato para sus negocios a modo de estrategia.

Kaori Hira no era una persona, solamente era un peón, una marioneta o juguete a disposición de su padre para sus contratos por conveniencia económica y empresarial.

En un vano intento se tragó los sollozos, pero al sentir el ardor de sus lágrimas calientes corriendo por sus mejillas, dejó de luchar contra sus propias emociones. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma, apoyando la frente contra el suelo y finalmente, soltando el abrasador llanto guardado en su alma.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El plan consistía originalmente en ir desde la escuela al Arcade a pasar tiempo de calidad como amigos y olvidarse de los problemas y deberes escolares, pero tras la repentina aparición del CEO de Kaiba Corporation y el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Kaori al verlo llegar, y que de paso no les acompañaba en ese momento, les había quitado el entusiasmo a los cuatro integrantes del grupo de camaradas. Y ahora solo persistía la consternación por la chica ausente. Así que su nuevo lugar de encuentro había terminado siendo, aquella tarde, una cafetería sencilla, donde compartían los cuatro en una mesa amplia, hallándose en completo silencio y con el mismo asunto rondando en sus cabezas.

\- ¿Vamos a hablar al respecto o seguiremos fingiendo estupidez? – habló Jonouchi con expresión hastiada.

\- No es como si esto fuera tan fácil – lo frenó Anzu – Estamos hablando de nuestra amiga Kaori.

\- Estoy preocupado – comentó Yugi con sinceridad – Se veía aterrada en cuanto vio a Kaiba-kun.

\- Sé que a veces ese sujeto puede irradiar temor a dónde quiera que vaya – opinó Honda – pero ella… realmente tenía miedo.

\- Dudo mucho que solo le atemorice la petulancia patética de ese sujeto – despechó Jonouchi – Eso es más motivo de burla… ¿Acaso hay algo que no sabemos de ella?

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ella – opinó Anzu – Hace poco tiempo que somos sus amigos. Es normal que no confíe todos sus secretos a nosotros.

Era una realidad triste e inevitable que se presentaba siempre al tratarse de Kaori. Ella era mucho más reservada que todos ellos y ya había sido difícil que se uniera a su grupo de camaradas. Así que no era sorpresivo que aún les ocultara muchos asuntos personales.

\- Necesitamos averiguar que ocasionó que se pusiera así – sugirió Honda – Debemos hablar con ella y que nos lo diga en persona.

\- No debemos presionarla – les recordó la ojiazul – Entre más le exijamos, más tiempo tendrá la boca cerrada.

\- Y esperar a que nos lo diga en su lecho de muerte – habló el rubio con sarcasmo – Anzu, sabes que a personas tan reservadas como ella hay que sacarles las respuestas a patadas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que resolver todo con violencia? – se quejó Anzu.

\- Porque piensa con los puños y no con la cabeza – se aprovechó Honda de la situación. Jonouchi lo fulminó con su mirada llena de rabia y soltando un gruñido.

\- Anzu tiene razón – retomó Yugi el hilo del asunto – No podemos presionar a Kaori-chan, pero tampoco podemos esperar toda la vida a que nos lo confíe.

\- ¿Algún plan o sugerencia entonces? – habló el rubio del grupo, recibiendo a la nada como respuesta. Suspiró pesadamente entonces y recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa, con cara de pocos amigos y cansancio. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que su desgano se contagiase a los demás.

Anzu apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, cruzándolos y cerró los ojos, exhalando levemente el aire contenido, por la boca. Honda se echó hacia atrás y fijó la mirada en el decorado techo, fijó la atención en un punto inexacto.

Por último, Yugi apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y su codo reposaba sobre la fría superficie de la mesa. No miraba algo o a alguien en especial y su mente divagaba ante mil pensamientos a la vez. Estaba preocupado. Demasiado consternado. No creía que Kaori estuviera involucrada en asuntos turbios, pues estar relacionado con Seto Kaiba exigía una rigurosa lista de exigencias y papeles no manchados. Lo que lo consternaba era el estado emocional de ella. Al verla pasar de la tranquilidad a la palpable desesperación, fue la evidencia de que al parecer, Seto Kaiba era uno de los causantes de su estado. Tal vez eso la había arrastrado a omitir el detalle de que lo conocía y callarlo frente a él y a todas las demás. O tal vez estaba obligada a callarlo.

¡Demonios!

¡No tenía idea! ¡No sabía nada al respecto! Lo único que tenía en sus manos eran pistas nebulosas y sospechas infundadas. De lo único en que estaba seguro, era de que tarde o temprano, debía descubrir lo que le ocurría a su nueva amiga. Y esperaba que fuese más temprano que tarde.

Un mal presentimiento empezó por roerle las entrañas y a llenarle el corazón de un sentimiento triste y familiar para él: el dolor de la pérdida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó aplacar, en vano, aquella sensación.

 _Ya antes lo había sentido… lo conocía…_

Al parecer el destino sí que disfrutaba poner en su camino a personas maravillosas… y luego quitárselas y dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y el corazón en la garganta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Agradeció internamente que sus padres nuevamente se hubiesen ausentado debido a otro viaje de negocios. La casa estaba sola. El ambiente en silencio, las habitaciones vacías, a excepción del cuarto de baño.

Las baldosas blancas, pulidas y relucientes de las paredes y el suelo generaban un sentimiento depresivo y de vacío. Así lo veía ella mientras permanecía sentada en el piso. El frío contacto le erizaba la piel de sus piernas, pero por la expresión muerta en sus ojos y sus labios entreabiertos, parecía que apenas si sentía algo físicamente. Su mirada evidenciaba que largas horas de llanto habían corrido por sus orbes cansados y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Lentamente su cabeza ladeó apenas hacia la izquierda, donde observó su brazo izquierdo. Alzó la mano del mismo a la altura de su pecho, la observó sin gran atención por unos segundos y la empuñó lentamente. Luego, su mirada se centró en su brazo contrario, la mano derecha se alzó, sosteniendo un objeto letal: se trataba de una navaja. La punta de aquella cuchilla lucía brillante, pulcra y sobre todo, muy filosa. Los labios de Kaori temblaron sutilmente al pasar saliva por su adolorida garganta. La mano que sostenía la navaja la apretó con fuerza, del mismo modo en que ella ahora apretaba sus dientes y se tragaba los suspiros y sollozos. Un solo quejido logró escapar. Aterrada y a la vez entregada a sus deseos de muerte e impulsos más bajos, acercó la hoja filosa a la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar a medida que el filo letal se acercaba a su nívea y delicada piel.

Solo un corte largo y profundo. Eso era suficiente y todo se terminaría. La hoja tocó un punto delicado, mas no se deslizó. Se sentía fría al tacto. Al parecer, su cobardía siquiera le autorizaba a ver su propia sangre caer. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió un ligero dolor cuando comenzó apenas a hundir unos milímetros en su piel.

" _Yo no te he culpado por esto"._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, alzó la cabeza y dejó caer la navaja en el suelo. Su muñeca derecha solo tenía un minúsculo rasguño carmín que no significaba ningún peligro para su vida.

Sus pupilas se hallaban pequeñas y su boca entreabierta dejaba salir su agitada respiración acompañado de sonoros y quebrados jadeos. Sus brazos habían caído pesadamente a sus costados y un punto fijo e inexistente en el techo fue en donde se clavó la mirada de la pelirroja. Su anudada y adolorida garganta la ahogaba y sentía que en solo unos segundos sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas.

Esas palabras recordadas… esa voz… ese cariño y comprensión impregnado en cada sílaba.

\- Yugi – apenas si logró pronunciar su nombre debido a su quebradiza voz.

¡NO!

No podía hacer eso. No podía hacerle esto a él ¡A él no!

Claro, sus padres poco valor le darían a su muerte. Se buscarían otra heredera para usar como herramienta a su gusto. A su "prometido" Seto Kaiba siquiera le importaría enterarse del asunto. Seguiría como si ella hubiese sido un mísero tapete que alguna vez pisoteó y ya.

Pero Yugi, sus amigos; Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura…

Anzu de seguro no le perdonaría aquello y solo la recordaría con lástima o incluso rencor por no cumplir su palabra. Honda, Jonouchi y Bakura de seguro la extrañarían y sentirían la impotencia de desconocer que podría haberla arrastrado a decidir aquello.

Y Yugi, su primer amigo, aquel a quien ella le debía la vida, a quien tanto apreciaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Su imaginación la arrastró a la dolencia más profunda. A verlo devastado tras enterarse de su muerte. Negándolo frenéticamente antes de desquebrajarse y maldecirse a sí mismo por no haber podido ayudarla de la forma correcta. Lo imaginó llorando frente a su tumba, suplicando por piedad o porque todo fuese solo una maldita pesadilla mientras depositaba un ramo de flores y que cada pétalo de cada flor yacía impregnado de gotas salinas derramadas de sus suaves y exóticas amatistas. Mismas lágrimas que en ese momento, en la realdad, caían de los ojos rubí de la chica en tanto su mente tejía aquel desgarrador y posible escenario del futuro.

Su cabeza volvió a bajar, de modo que sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Por qué? – le habló a la nada – ¿Por qué quise hacerlo? Y-Yo…

Se paró rápidamente del suelo y se apegó a la pared, respirando agitado y entrecortado. Salió apresuradamente del baño, solo para caer de rodillas al pisar el suelo de su habitación. Se encogió hasta acabar en posición fetal y el llanto entre suspiros volvió a sofocarla.

\- No puedo hacer esto – murmuró – No puedo hacerle esto a Yugi… yo… quiero seguir viéndolo… escuchar sus palabras de apoyo, que… me mire a los ojos cuando me habla y que me siga infundiendo valor para salir adelante – su voz dejó de oírse. Era solo un hilillo – quiero… sentir que… no estoy sola en este mundo… gracias a él…

Cada palabra escapó con más dificultad que la anterior y aunque sabía que nadie la escucharía, deseó que al menos tuviera la compañía del joven a quien había dedicado sus palabras. Exhaló un grito que le destrozó la garganta y lloró desconsolada y abandonada por el mundo.

Se sentía horrible. Se sentía como la peor basura de todas. No era más que una chiquilla egoísta y una estúpida de primera. Se odiaba con todo su ser y creía no merecer a un amigo como Yugi.

\- Perdóname – musitó entre sollozos – Perdóname, Yugi.

Lloró perdiendo la noción del tiempo, los ánimos y la fuerza. El cansancio en consecuencia fue el sedante perfecto para hacerla caer dormida en el suelo de habitación, quedando a merced de la noche y el sufrimiento.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega este capítulo.**

 **¡Uuff! La última escena y la del comienzo (el recuerdo nebuloso) son de las más crudas que he desarrollado durante este mes. Me costaba mucho darle el enfoque adecuado para que se comprenda la magnitud del dolor y desesperación que está sufriendo Kaori. Se siente acorralada y de no ser por la amistad de Yugi y los demás, de seguro no habría dudado en cumplir su nefasto cometido.**

 **Lo sé. Fuerte escena, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Y ahora, antes de desaparecer por quien sabe cuánto tiempo… ¡Respuestas!**

 _Ikaros Tolstoi:_ **¡Vaya! Parece que te sorprendió saber que Kaori es hija de familia millonaria. Al parecer logré mi cometido. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta de si Kaori sabía o no de este compromiso, bueno… ¡Aquí está tu respuesta! Las referencias al manga las considero necesarias. Explican muchas cosas que el anime nunca hizo. ¡Yugi es como un caramelo! Dulce al punto de causar diabetes jajajajaja. Veamos si tu radar detecta amores logra acertar aquí en Romance o Friendzone jajajaja. ¡Saludos!**

 **Y a los demás, a quienes me siguen y a mis lectores fantasmas ¡Nos vemos en una próxima actualización!**

 **¡Bye-Bye!**


End file.
